Fortune
by MinHyo Shin
Summary: sebuah ramalan dari seorang menantu kelaurga Kim yang sangat dipercaya oleh setiap keluarga, melihat tiga anak manusia yang memasuki dunia yang berbeda karena tiga ekor rubah siluman, dimana terdapat mahluk-mahluk ajaib didalamnya, penyihir, monster, siluman, dan mahluk mistis lainnya seakan menjadi kenyataan disana, pertemuan EUnhae, Yewook dan Kyumin. (baca aja!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : sorcary fortunes in the different woods**

 **Author: Hyo**

 **Cast: Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechull and other**

 **Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae (tetep),slight Yewook, Kyumin**

 **Genree: fantasy (full), romance, angst, school life**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Disclaimer: ide cerita dari otak author sendiri, jika ada kesammaan alur, mungkin dikarenakan ide yang kebetulan sama, semua pemain milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **Warning!: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, mungkin ada beberapa bagian alur yang diluar nalar, jadi bagi yang tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak memaksa membaca.**

 **Sunmarry: sebuah ramalan dari seorang menantu kelaurga Kim yang sangat dipercaya oleh setiap keluarga, melihat tiga anak manusia yang memasuki dunia yang berbeda karena tiga ekor rubah siluman, dimana terdapat mahluk-mahluk ajaib didalamnya, penyihir, monster, siluman, dan mahluk mistis lainnya seakan menjadi kenyataan disana, ketiganya mendapat ramalan dari orang yang sama, namun satu orang mendapatkan sebuah ramalan kematian dari sang bulan biru dan harus mengorabankan satu orang, bagaimanapun ketiganya punya kehidupan, dan mereka harus kembali kedunianya yang sebenarnya bersama.**

 **n/a: author agak egois buat couple Eunhae, tapi author usaha'in biar couple lainnya juga bisa sama ukuran kayak Eunhae, hehe... mian eoh.**

 **Gumawosomimnida! Selamat membaca!**

"Cho Kyuhyun!". Teriakan seorang namja manis yang cukup menggelegar terdengar hampir keseluruh penjuru daerah hutan, seorang namja lainnya yang keluar dari rumahpun langsung menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan sang hyung.

"aishh, apa kau ingin aku tuli huh?". Gerutu namja imut yang baru datang, memukul pundak naja yang berteriak.

"jangan salahkan aku, aku tidak akan berteriak jika bukan karena adikmu itu".

"aishh, sekarang apa yang dilakukan setan kurang ajar itu?".

"dia mengambil sarapanku hari ini, tidak tau dibawa kemana oleh anak itu".

"sarapan? Yang dimana?". Sang namja imut mengeriyitkan dahinya, mendengar satu kata yang tak terasa asing baginya.

"diatas meja, memang kenapa".

"di-diatas meja?". Ia membulatkan matanya, dugaanya benar kali ini, dia pasti akan mendapat masalah sebentar lagi.

"ne, waeyo?".

"sebenarnya... aku yang menyuruh Kyuhyun yang memakannya...".

"MBWO?!".

"mianheyo Hae hyung, kukira tidak ada yang memilikinya jadi aku berikan pada Kyuhyun".

"Kau... benar-benar... sama saja dengannnya!".

Dan ketakutannya akhirnya menjadi nyata, namja imut itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, bisa dihitung kalau tidak lama lagi ia akan mendapat masalah dari sang hyung yang dikethui bernama Lee Donghae.

"itu bukan salahku, lagi pula tak ada yang mengakui kalau sarapannya milik hyung".

"itu karena kau hanya bertanya pada Kyuhyun".

"ishhh jinjayo Donghae hyung, itu hanya sarapan, kau tidak akan mati jika hanya tidak sarapan sekali".

"tapi aku yang mengambilnya, itu hakku".

"ayolah hyung, aku bisa membuatnya lagi".

"sekarang kau mau membuatnya?".

"aaa... aku sebenarnya ingin kerumah eoma".

"huh... kenapa kalian tidak ada bedanya? Bisakah salah satu memihakku?".

"hehe.. kalau begitu aku pergi sulu, aku akan carikan Kyuhyun untukmu nanti".

"tiidak perlu, hati-hatilah Wookie, para _wizard_ mungkin akan mengikutimu".

"ne, gumawo hyung".

Namja imut yang bernama lengkap kim Ryeowook itu tersenyum kearah hyungnya, menunjukkan wajah manis yang didominasi imut diwajahnya, begitu tidak jadi mendapat masalah dari sang hyung dalam waktu singkat ia berubah menjadi seekor rubah orange kecoklatan dengan warna putih dari moncong hingga perut dan juga diujung ekornya.

"jika bertemu setan itu, katakan untuk tidak sering keperbatasan dan segera pulang".

Ryeowook mengangguk meng-iya-kan, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah kecil ditengah hutan itu dengan sang hyung yang masih berada disana.

Sedangkan dibalik dedaunan, diatas dahan yang cukup tinggi terdapat seorang namja bermabut ikal yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi kesal, menatap kearah sang hyung pertamanya yang kini berbicang dengan hyungnya yang lain.

"ck, dasar Donghae hyung, kenapa hal sepele selalu ia permasalahkan?". Gerutu namja berambut ikal tersebut langsung berubah menjadi seekor rubah berwarna coklat kemerahan kemudian langsung meninggalkan dahan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya itu.

:Seoul:

Pagi yang cerah di senior high khusus namja, SM High School, seperti biasa para murid melakukan kegiatan belajar mereka didalam kelas, kali ini kita akan membahas tiga namja yang berada dikelas 2B, pertama Kim Jong Woon atau bisa kita panggil Yesung, ketua kelas sendiri,memiliki suara emas yang membuat setiap _uke_ yang mendengarnya meleleh, namun memiliki kebiasaan buruk suka makan saat jam pelajaran, Lee Sungmin, atau bisa kita panggil Sungmin, wakil ketua kelas, seorang namja yang imut dan disukai para _seme_ disekolahnya, ia termasuk murid yang rajin dikelas, Lee Hyukjae, atau bisa kita panggil Eunhyuk ini, memiliki paras tampan, rahang tegas, gummy smile yang disukai setiap orang yang melihat, mata berkelopak satu yang membuatnya memiliki lirikan err, gusi merah yang terlihat saat tersenyum, namun memiliki kebiasaan mengoleksi video yadong, dan tidur dikelas (ck ck).

Selluruh murid berkonsentrasi pada buku pelajarannya, mendengarkan penjelasan Jung Songsaenim yang kini menulis beberapa rumus matematika didepan kelas, seua murid mendengarkan terkecuali Eunhyuk yang kini merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan lengan sebagai bantal menghadap kearah jendela, dengan alih tidak ada yang melihat kegiatannya sekarang ini.

"baiklah ada yang bisa menyelesaikan soal dipapan?".

"sa-...".

Tok!

Tok!

Belum sempat Sungmin mengangkat tangannya ucapannya terpotong oleh gedoran pintu yang cukup keras dari luar, semua murid yang tadinya konsentrasi atau masih dengan urusan pribadinya langsung mengalihkan perhatian kearah pintu.

Ceklek!

"anyeonghaseo Jung songsaeng".

"anyeong tuan Park, ada yang bisa saya bantu".

"maaf, sudah mengganggu jam pelajaran anda, saya ingin manyampaikan pemberitahuan".

"tentu, bukan masalah".

"anyeong, yeorobun! Mungkin ini mendadak, tapi kita akan camping 2 hari lagi, dari daftar semua sekolah, ada 30 sekolah yang belum melaksanakan camping semester, dan salah satunya adalah sekolah kita, aku yakin tidak ada satupun dari kita yang ingin reputasi sekolah turun karena hal ini, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silakan tanya sekarang, jika tidak ada aku harus segera memberitahu kelas lainnya".

"kita akan melakukan camp dimana sam?". Tanya sang ketua elas yang langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"agak jauh dari kota, mungkin jauh, karena kita akan camp dihutan dekat mokpo".

"kukira mokpo itu pantai, ada hutan rupanya, mengingat dataran disana dataran rendah".

"kalau sudah tidak ada aku pergi dulu, kamsamida Jung songsaeng".

"ne tuan Park".

Waktu terus berlalu kini seluruh siswa sedang berjajar dimeja kantin, memakan bekal yang mereka bawa atau membeli dikantin, ada pula siswa yang hanya sekedar berbincang atau bersenda gurau.

Disalah satu bangku dikantin, yang kini ditempati oleh 4 orang namja berparas tampan dan juga manis, dua diantara mereka memasang wajah kusut, dan dua lagi yang memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"ini terlalu mendadak". Gusar salah seorang namja bermata sipit yang duduk dipojok bangku.

"aku setuju denganmu Yesung hyung, aku bahkan belum mencari namja cingu untuk aku ajak dicamp". Sahut namja lain berambut coklat yang berada disamping namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung.

Duk!

"aish! Appo Sungmin hyung!". Ringisnya ketika mendapat jitakan sendok dari seorang lagi yang berwajah imut dengan gigi kelinci.

"ck, kau ini! Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri huh? Kau juga tahu kalau tidak ada seorangpun disini yang memiliki kekasih, memang kalau kau sudah punya kau ingin mengajaknya bercinta huh? Dasar mesum!".

"sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar! Henry-ah kau jadi kan satu camp dengan kami?". Kali ini sang ketua kelas melerai (yeah!), tidak tahan dengan sikap dua temannya ini.

"ghureo! Bukan masalah Yesung hyung". Sahut namja berpipi chuby yang kini duduk disamping Sungmin dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

:hari minggu:

Semua murid kelas dua SM High School kini berkumpul dipinggir hutan daerah mokpo, mempersiapkan diri untuk memasuki kawasan hutan yang akan mereka jadikan lokasi camping, begitu pula Yesung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Henry yang kini sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari penjaga daerah hutan.

"untuk semua murid, kami mohon untuk tidak terlalu mejelajah kedalam hutan, dimohon untuk tetap didaerah lingkungan camp, dan jika kalian melihat sesuatu yang aneh atau diluar nalar kalian, segera menemui penjaga hutan, atau teman kalian".

"a-apa ada sesuatu disana?".

Pemandu tersebut sedikit terkekeh mendengar ungkapan seorang murid yang terlihat sedikit pucat yang mengangkat tangan menatap kearahnya. "ne, tapi mungkin jika kalian melihatnya kalian tidak akan lari, justru ingin mendekatinya, mereka sangat mempesona, kalau kalian ingin tahu, tapi ingatlah tujuan utama kalian dan jangan dekati dia apapun yang terjadi".

"mempesona? Lalu kenapa kami harus lari ketika melihatnya? Apa dia akan menculik kami?".

"kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti, aku yakin pasti ada siswa yang tidak mendengarkan peringatan, dan kau akan tau alasannya".

"jangan membuat kami takut!". Protes salah seorang murid yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan sang penjaga hutan.

"kau tak perlu takut, orang itu akan melihat sesuatu yang luar biasa, percayalah".

"sekalipun begitu kalian jangan terlalu jauh dari jangkauan para penjaga, kalian tidak akan tahu hewan apa didalam hutan".

"ne".

"baiklah, kalian bisa berangkat".

Semua murid mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan, perjalan mereka memakan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit, ada beberapa siswa yang mulai bosan dan ada juga sisiwa yang mengabadikan beberapa foto ketika melewati beberapa kkawasan hutan, setelah memakan waktu hampir 45 menit akhirnya mereka semua sampai ditujuan, para murid mulai membangun tendanya, tidak butuh waktu lama, seluruh tenda milik siswa sudah terpasang ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk kini sedang mengeluaran barang bawaannya dari tas, begitu pula Yesung, Sungmin dan juga Henry yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Srekk!

"huh?".

Sungmin mengeriyitkan dahinya, mendengar suara seseorang yang menginjak dahan secara pelan yang berasal dari rimbunnya pepohonan didekatnya.

"Hyuk, kau mendengar sesuatu?".

"ne, aku dengar suara anak-anak yang ribut dienda mereka masing-masing".

"tidak Hyuk, bukan suara itu, kalau itupun sejak awal aku juga sudah tau, maksudku dari sana".

Eunhyuk menatap rimbunnya pepohonan yang ditunjuk Sungmin, ia menyipitkan matanya, melihat gerakan kecil yang berasal dari beberapa dahan kecil.

"Yesung hyung... bisa batu aku?".

"ada apa Hyuk?".

"ada sesuatu disana". Yesung mengikuti arah telunjuk Eunhyuk, yang ia lihat hanya sebuah pohon pinus besar yang berdiri kokoh menjulang disana.

Hingga...

KRAK!

"yak! berhenti!". Teriak Sungmin lantang ketika melihat sesuatu yang keluar dari balik pohon.

"seekor rubah...". gumam Yesung saat melihat apa yang dilihat Sungmin berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"m-mbwo? Rubah? Dipinggir hutan? Apa kau serius hyung?".

"ne, aku yakin itu seekor rubah dari postur tubuhnya".

"kukira kita melihat apa yang dimaksud penjaga hutan itu".

"ck, jangan bercanda Sungmin hyung!".

"aku seius hyung, kau tidak lihat seekor rubah liar tidak mungkin berada didekat manusia, kau tidak lihat rubah tadi... ada yang aneh darinya".

"oh, ada rubah yang lain".

"eodi?".

"disana, mendatangi rubah yang barusan kau sebut".

Sungmin dan Yesung terlonjak kaget, dua rubah yang mempunyai warna berbeda tersebut menatap intens keduanya, Sungmin terus menatap rubah yang berwarna coklat yang badannya sedikit lebih besar, sedaangkan Yesung terus memperhatikan rubah yang lain yang berwarna orange.

Eunhyuk? Ia tidak memperhatikan salah satu atau dua rubah aneh itu, sorot matanya tertuju pada puncak bukit didekat dua rubah tersebut. "putih dan silver". Gumamnya pelan masih terus menatap puncak bukit.

"huh?". Yesung dan Sungmin menatap aneh kearah temannya yang terkenal pervert itu, mereka tak pernah melihat Eunhyuk seperti itu sebelumnya, diam, konsentrasi dan tenang, itu sebuah keajaiban.

"indah sekali..".

"Hyuk memang ap ya-". Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya, begitu pula Yesung yang terdiam saat mengikuti apa yang dilihat dua temannya.

Kini ada 3 rubah, dua yang masih berada ditempat dan juga satu yang mendatangi keduanya, berwarna putih dengan beberapa helai bulu berwarna silver, tubuhnya sedang, bahakn tidak lebih besar dari rubah yang berwarna coklat, seakan memberi perintah, rubah putih tersebut menyuruh dua rubah lainnya untuk menjauh dari sana, perintah tersebut dituruti oleh mereka, ketiga rubah tersebut langsung berlari menjauhi camp, seperti hewan yang memiliki kelebihan, dua rubah tadi berlari dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan satu rubah putih yang berlari biasa seperti rubah umumnya.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya, langkahnya membawanya untuk mengejar rubah putih yang tidak terlalu cepat itu, Sungmin dan Yesungpun mengikuti temannya itu, meski ada perasaan janggal yang melingkupi keduanya.

"Hyuk, kukira kita harus kembali!". Teriak Yesung yang berada dibelakang Hyukjae.

"ayolah hyung, jarang-jarang bukan kalau kita bisa melihatnya lebih dekat".

"perasaanku tidak enak Hyuk, sebaiknya kita kembali saja".

Eunhyuk mendengus, tanpa memperdulikan perkataan dua orang yang berada dibelakangnya ia terus saja mengejar rubah yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya, ia bisa saja mendapatkan rubah itu jika saja ia mempercepat larinya, namun dalam hatinya menolak untuk melakukan itu, ia tak ingin membuat rubah cantik itu ketakutan.

"tunggu, behenti!". Teriaknya keras, namun tak diperdulikan oleh sang rubah.

Ia terus mengejar rubah itu tanpa ia sadari sudah menjauhi camp, begitu pula Yesung dan Sungmin yang hanya konsentrasi mengejar temannya.

"Hyuk, hanya perasaanku saja atau aku memang mendengar suara air jatuh?".

Sungmin menahan lengan Eunhyuk, membuat namja bergusi pink itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap namja imut yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu.

"sepertinya kita ada didekat sungai, dan juga didekat air terjun". Gumam Yesung yang juga mendengar gemericik air.

"kau gila? Ini dataran rendah, mungkin aku percaya jika kita didekat Sungai, tapi air terjun? Rasanya tidak mungkin".

"tidak Hyuk, lihat disana".

Yesung menarik lengan Eunhyuk kebelakang menunjukkan seekor rubah yang berdiri didekat air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, bisa ia lihat rubah putih itu berjalan tenang mendekati air terjun, tidak seperti sebelumya yang lari menjauhinya.

Tiga namja tersebut melangkah pelan menuju tempat yang dituju sang rubah, ketiganya melongo melihat tempat yang benar-benar terlihat menakjubkan, aliran Sungai yang tenang, gemericik air terjun, dikelilingi dengan hamparan hijau pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang, ditambah dengan sinar mentari yang menyinari air terjun membuat siluet pelangi yang indah, disamping itu ketiganya dapat melihat jelas rubah yang memikat masing masing satu rubah coklat disisi kiri air terjun, satu rubah orange berada disisi kanan air terjun atau lebih tepatnya bersebrangan, dan satu lagi berdiri tegap ditengan sungai, tepatnya diatas batu. Keenamnya saling menatap beberapa saat, membuat satu sama lain terlena, dan beberapa saat kemudian tiga rubah itu langsung meloncat kedalam air terjun, seperti terkena sihir, tiga namja tampan itu mengikuti rubah-rubah itu memasuki air terjun, namun ketiganay kembali kedunia asalnya ketika mendapati sebuah goa kosong yang hanya terdapat sebuah kuil kecil didalamnya.

"dimana mereka?". Gumam Eunhyuk kala tidak melihat seekorpun rubah didalam goa.

"kenapa kau masih sempat menanyakan dimana rubah itu huh?! Sekarang kita tidak tau dimana kita berada, kita pasti jauh dari camp, dan kau masih bisa menayakan dimana rubah yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu?". Sungmin memukul kepala Eunhyuk, rautnya kesal, dan juga sedikit takut, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka tidak tau dimana tempat mereka sekarang.

"ayolah Sungminnie, kita tidak bisa hanya menyalahkan satu pihak disini, kita semua salah karena memang tertarik pada tiga rubah itu, bukankah begitu".

"tapi...". Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya, nampak jelas kalau matanya berair sekarang, air matanya siap meluncur membasahi pipi chubynya,.

"tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja".

Brak!

"kuilnya!".

Semua orang menatap kearah kuil, mendengar suara barang yang jatuh cukup keras, ketiganya langsung berlari memasuki kuil, namun ketiganya mengeriyit kala tidak mendapati apapun didalamnya, kecuali meja persembahan kosong dengan sebuah lukisan yang terpajang didinding tepat diatas meja tersebut.

"orang yang melukisnya pasti sangat ahli, lukisan rubah itu terlihat sangat nyata".

"eung... Sungminnie, itu tak terlihat seperti lukisan, tapi kukira itu memang mereka, me-mereka be-bergerak". Yesung sedikit bergidik, memang terlihat lukisan itu bergerak seirama.

"hyung, kita pergi dari sini, dengan atau tanpa mengetahui jalan kita kembali kecamp, sekarang hyung! Sekarang!".

Eunhyuk menarik dua lengan dibelakangnya, raut ketiganya terlihat ketakutan, dan dalam waktu yang sama Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, ketiganya hendak berlari, namun sayang langkah mereka tertahan, bagaimana tidak, ketakutan ketiganya semakin menjadi kala dalam sekejap mata seluruh bagian kuil berubah menjadi daerah hutan yang dikelilingi pohon rimbun yang menjulang tinggi (ngerti nga? Mian kalo nga hehe).

"a-apa maksudnya ini? Siapapun kau jangan mempermainkan kami!". Teriak Hyukjae emosi, meski tak dipungkiri kalau wajahnya masih terlihat takut.

"lu-lukisannya... me-melayang, aishh jinjayo! sebenarnya tempat apa ini?!".

Sungmin tergagap, semua bagian kuil berubah menjadi hutan, terkecuali lukisan 3 rubah itu, melayang diudara hingga berubah mencadi kilauan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Yesung, Sungmin dan Hyukjae, mulai pusing dengan sinar cahaya yang begitu dekat dengan mereka, semuanya terjatuh direrumputan hingga benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

" KALI INI KATAKAN, SIAPA YANG DATANG DULUAN KEDUNIA MANUSIA TANPA SEIJINKU?!". Murka seorang namja berparas malaikat pada tiga namja yang kini tertunduk didepannya.

"Kyuhyun!". Teriak salah seorang namja dengan wajah imut yang berada disisi paling kanan.

"hyung, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau juga ada disana waktu itu". Sahut yang lainnya, yang memiliki paras tampan dan juga rambut ikal yang membuatnya terlihat tampan berada disisi paling kiri, ia tidak terima dengan apa yang dilontarkan sang hyung.

"hay bocah tengik! Aku dan Donghae hyung tidak akan kesana kalau tidak duluan kedunia manusia, lagi pula kami hanya ingin membawamu pulang".

"YAK! bisakan kalian berhenti?! Kalian tau akibat perbuatan kalian manusia masuk kedalam dunia kita, mungkin satu tidak masalah, tapi ini? Tiga orang? Apa kalian bercanda huh?". suara berat seorang namja jakung yang berada disamping namja berparas malaikat melerai pertengkaran dua saudara tersebut.

"ini semua salahku, aku harusnya menjaga adikku dengan baik, mianheyo". Celetuk namja lainnya yang berada diantara dua setan yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"huh? salahmu?".

"sebenarnya seorang diantara mereka mengejarku hingga kekuil, dua diantara mereka tertarik pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, karena aku yang tidak bisa menyamai kecepatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, sehingga membuat mereka tertarik mengejarku hingga ketempat ini, aku akan terima hukumannya eoma Kim".

"Donghae Hyung!". Dua orang disampingnya langsung menatap tak percaya pada sang hyung, mata keduanya membulat sempurna, bagiamana hyungnya bisa membuat semua masalah hanya terjatuh pada satu orang?.

"belajarlah untuk menjadi rubah diduniamu, jangan hanya didunia manusia, kau tau sudah hampir 15 tahun kau tak pernah berubah, pelajari itu dihutan".

"tapi...".

"pergi kehutan dan kerjakan hukumanmu mulai sekarang, kalian berdua tetap dirumah dan menunggu hyungmu pulang, kami akan mencari tiga manusia itu dan membawanya kerumah kalian".

"MBWO?!".

"bukankah kalian yang membuat mereka berada disini? Kalian mungkin menganggap aku hanya menyalahkan hyungmu tadi, namun aku tau jelas kalau itu salah kalian beruda, jai jangan hanya tunggu hyungmu tapi tunggulah juga tiga anak manusia itu".

"tapi...".

"setelah mencari tiga manusia itu aku akan langsung pergi untuk mengetahui gerakan para _wizard_ aku akan memberi pesan jika terjadi sesuatu".

"apa eoma yakin mereka tidak sampai disini?". Gumam Ryeowook menatap sendu kearah namja berparas malaikat tersebut.

"Wookie benar, apa mereka akan aman ketika kita pergi Teuk-ah?".

"berharaplah tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang melewati batas yang dibuat oleh keluarga Lee".

"kajja Kangginnie, kau juag harus pergi Donghae-ah".

Sungminmengerjaapkan matanya, sinar matahri terlalu menyilaukan untuknya tetap menutup mata, ia berdiri dari tempatnya mendapati dua namja lain yang masih terkapar diatas rumput.

"Yesunggie.. Eunhyukkie... ireona!". Titahnya menggoyangkan tubuh temannya itu.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya seseorang yang Sungmin yakini berada dibelakangnya.

"huh?". Sungmin mengeriyitkan dahinya, melihat dua orang namja berjubah yang mendatanginya dan juga tema-temannya.

"si-siapa kalian?".

"tenanglah, aku samchon dari salah satu siluman rubah yang membuat kalian bertiga bisa disini, kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian, justru sebaliknya aku ingin meminta maaf karena perbuatan tiga bersaudara itu membuat kalian terjebak disini".

"jinja? Apa aku bisa peraya kalian?".

"apa kami harus menunjukkan wujud rubah kami untuk membuatmu yakin?".

"ti-tidak usah, aku percaya pada kalian, tapi bagaimana cara membangunkan dua temanku?".

"sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku Kim Young Woon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku appa Kim atau Kangin ahjussi dan ini istriku".

"Park Jung Soo imnida, anak-anak biasa memanggilku eoma, aku menantu dari keluara Kim".

"Lee Sungmin imnida".

Setelah perkenalan yang sedikit canggung tersebut Kangin daan Leeteuk mendekati Yesung dan Eunhyuk, entah apa yang mereka lakukan yang jelas Sungmin tidak tau, yang Sungmin tau hanya keduanya mengusapkan talapak tangannya pada lengan teman-temannya kemudian keduanya sadar.

"gwencana?". Itulah kalimat yang Sungmin lontarkan pertama kali ketika dua sahabatnya membuka mata.

"ne, gwencana, aku hanya mempi kalau kita mengejar rubah dan terjebak dalam hutan". Gumam Eunhyuk memijit pelipisnya dan membenarkan duduknya.

"kalian tidak bermimpi, kalian memang mengejar anak-anak nakal itu".

"huh? nu-nuguseo?". Kali ini Yesung yang tergagap, mendapati dua orang asing yang berada didekatnya.

"mereka keluarga dari siluman rubah itu".

"kalian sepertinya tertarik pada setiap putraku, benarkah?".

"huh?".

"kau tertarik pada Ryeowook, dari cara Ryeowook melihatmu dan bagaimana ia memikat".

"kau tertarik pada Kyuhyun, karena mungkin karena Kyuhyun sendiri yang tertarik duluan".

"dan kau! Tertarik pada hyung tertua mereka Donghae, aku tidak tau kenapa kau tertarik padanya yang jelas ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatmu ingin memilikinya".

"huh?". ketiganya hanya menggaruk kepala mereka yang sama sekali tidak gatal, sungguh mereka tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari namja berparas malaikat yang kini tersenyum hangat pada keduanya, meski memang benar adanya.

"biar kulihat bagaimana kalian nanti selama disini".

Leeteuk menarik lengan Yesung sedikit kasar, ia menatap kearah telapak tangan, kemudian beralih pada mata Hitam Yesung, wajahnya terpasang senyuman yang manis. "kau akan melindungi seseorang dengan hatimu yang tertutup".

"huh?".

Tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yag masih bingung, Leeteuk beralih pada Sungmin, sama seperti Yesung sebelumnya, dari telapak tangan kemudian bola mata coklat Sungmin, "kau merubah kepribadian seseorang dengan ketulusanmu".

"huh?". sama seperti Yesung Sungmin hanya melongo tanpa mengerti ucapan namja berparas malaikat yang sepertinya seorang peramal, ia hanya menanggapi dua orang itu dengan senyuman hangat tanpa menjelaskan apapun, dan beralih pada Eunhyuk, yang hanya memperhatikan kegiatan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Leeteuk mengeriyitkan dahinya, melihat telapak tangan Eunhyuk, dan langsung beralih pada mata Hyukjae, bola matanya membulat, rautnya terkejut bukan main, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari Eunhyuk.

"ada apa dengan temanku?".

"hal buruk akan terjadi padamu".

"huh?".

"jika kau tak ingin itu terjadi, apabila kau bertemu seseorang pada bulan biru tepat diatas kepala, dengan 14 bintang yang berjajar diarah jam 6, jauhi dia atau kau akan kehilangan nyawamu".

"a-apa maksudmu? Ke-kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah a-aku akan m-mati ditempat ini?". Semua orang terperangah, mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, bagaimana tidak, beberapa waktu yang lalu ia terjebak dithutan dan tidak tau kemana jalan pulang kecamp karena mengejar rubah, kemudian masuk kedalam kuil tak berpenghuni yang terdapat lukisan yang gambarnya dapat bergerak, kemudian terjebak didalam hutan misterius dan pingsan begitu saja, belum sempat berfikir bagaimana cara untuk pulang sekarang sudah ada orang asing yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan mati. (ck ck ck full poor buat tiga orang ini)

"mungkin kau tak mempercayai ucapanku, tapi kumohon dengarkan, jika kau bertemu dia, segerah pergi dan menjauh darinya, meski kau akan sangat dekat dengannya, kau ingin keluar dari sini hidup-hidupkan?".

"tentu saja! Kami datang bertiga tentu kami pergi bertiga". Tegas Yesung emosi, meski ada sedikit raut khawatir pada temannya.

"kau!". Kangin menunjuk Sugmin dengan tajam, meski tak dipungkiri kalau wajah tampannya masih terlihat.

"aku?".

"kau tau arah kami datang kesini tadi?".

"ne..".

"pergilah kearah kami datang, kau akan melihat sebuah rumah sederhana yang akan menyiapkan pakaian hangat dan makanan untuk kalian".

"apa kami bisa percaya padamu?".

"kalau kalian mengikuti anak-anak kami tanpa memperdulikan keselamatan kalian, kukira kau bisa mempercayaiku, tiga rubah tampan dan manis menunggu kalian disana".

"tapi bagaimana kami tau arah jalan kami?".

"kalian pasti mengetahuinya, kami pergi dulu, ada uruan yang lebih penting yang harus kami kerjakan".

"perasaanku saja, atau setiap orang dari kalian tertarik pada putra-putraku".

"MBWO?!".

Donghae berjalan tenang menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu surai hitamnya, matanya menatap sekeliling mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya bisa menjalankan hukumannya, sesekali manik beningnya tersenyum merasakan matahari yang hangat menyentuh kulitnya, meski hari tidak bisa dibilang tepat untuk menimati sinar mentari mengingat matahari sedikit condong kearah barat, menandakan bahwa siang akan segera beralih pada sore hari.

"kukira aku bisa melakukannya disini". Ia mengehntikan langkahnya, wajah manisnya mengukir senyuman manis, mendapat lokasi yang menjadi incarannya, pohon pinus mengelilingi daerah tempatnya berpijak, daun-daun pinus yang jatuh menutupi tanah, seakan daun-daun itu menjadi alas baginya, dan juga sinar matahari yang langsung menyentuh daerahnya berpijak menyinari badannya, membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna.

Donghae menutup matanya, tangan kanannya memegang siku kirinya, beberapa sat kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya menampakkan bola mata tajam berwarna biru shafire sempurna, beberpa saat kemudian cahaya putih berputar putar dari bawah menuju keplanyadan kembali lagi kebawah, kemudian datang lagi cahaya yang sama melakukan hal dilakukan cahaya pertama, begitu terus hingga memenuhi tubuh Donghae, dan...

Sring!. Cahaya tersebut langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"gagal lagi". Donghae mendengus, ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, mata birunya masih setia menghiasi mata jernihnya, dan sekali lagi ia melakukan hal tadi.

Sring!.

"gagal lagi".

Sring!

"gagal lagi".

Sring!.

"tetap sama hasilnya".

Ia terus melakukannya hingga tak menyadari hari mulai malam, cahaya yang keluar dari senantiasa menghiasi malam yang sunyi tersebut, meski hilang dan kembali lagi bercahaya, dan terus berulang membuat Donghae furstasi.

"ARGH! Kapan aku bisa berubah menjadi wujudku tanpa sihir?". Gerutu Donghae pada dirinya sendiri, jika mungkin ada Kyuhyun disini ia sudah mencincang anak itu untuk meluapkan emosinya.

Srak!

Sring!. Donghae langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, gendang telinganya menangkap suara aneh, ia menatap sekeliling, hanya jajaran pohon pinus yang besar menjulang ditengah malam dihiasi cahaya bulan biru.

"siapun kau keluar sekarang!". Titahnya sedikit tegas, tanpa melepaskan konsentrasinya pada darha sekeliling.

"aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menunjukkan wujudmu!".

"kau yakin ingin melihat wujudku?".

Suara berat sesorang berhasil menciutkan nyali Donghae, ia tau benar ini bukan suara suara salah satu saudaranya atau orang tua angkatnya, ini suara...

"aku seorang _wizard_ sayang". Lanjut suara tersebut semakin jelas, sepertinya ornag itu mulai mendekati Donghae.

Donghae takut dalam tenang, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang seorang _wizard_ kini berada didekatnya dan mungkin akan berbuat hal yang pernah ia harapkan. "kumohon, biarkan aku pergi". Pintanya sedikit memelas.

"oh, kudengar kau satu-satunya rubah kutukan dari klan Lee yang berani menunjukkan wujudnya, tapi wajah manismu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan".

"aku tidak akan mau menjadi _familiar_ atau menjadi bahan agar kau bisa meningkatkan sihirmu".

"aku hanya meminta kemampuanmu manis, kemampuan kutukanmu terlalu berharga dibanding wajahmu, meski bisa dibilang kau cukup menggoda".

Srak!.

Donghae langsung berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat itu, ia yakin benar kalau _wizard_ yang tidak ia ketahui wajahnya itu sedang mengejarnya, "kumohon biarkan aku pergi". Teriaknya ketakutan semakin mempercapt langkahnya.

"argh!".

Shit! Ia terjatuh ketanah, wajah manisnya terlihat sangat ketakutan, bisa ia dengar langkah wizard itu yang mulai melangkah mendekatinya, dengan usaha sedikit keras ia merangkak kebelakang namun sayang sebuah pohon pinus besar menghentikan gerakannya.

"kau mau bergerak kemana lagi manis?".

Donghae ketakutan, ia sangat ketakutan bisa ia lihat tubuh tinggi dengan jubah yang digunakan _wizard_ itu, melangkah mendekatinya, hingga ia bisa lihat wajah tampan sang _wizard_ yang tepat berdiri didepannya disinari bulan biru.

"bi-biarkan aku pergi, kumohon...".

"bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan seorang rubah kutukan yang berharga didepanku ini pergi begitu saja?".

"apa maumu?".

"nyawamu sayang, aku sangat membutuhkannya, juga kemampuanmu, sebelumnya perkenalkan Choi Minho _time wizard_ ".

"kau yakin menginginkannya?".

"sangat yakin".

" _cures timezo"._

"a-apa yang kau lakukan, argh". Rintih Minho setelah Donghae mengeluarkan cahaya dan membelai dada Minho.

"kau mengaku sabagai time wizard tap kau tak bisa melawan sihirmu sendiri, kau minta kemampuanku? Aku sudah memberikannya, dan juga aku juga dengan mudah membuatmu bisa bertukar tubuh dengan familiarmu, dengan atau tanpa kemauanmu". Celetuk Donghae sedikit terengah-engah dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, sepertinya tenaganya terkuras habis karena seharian duhukum dan juga berlari, karena sihir yang baru saja ia keluarkan bukan sihir tingkat rendah, melainkan sihir tingkat sedang yang langsung menguras tenaganya keseluruhan.

"haha...".

"huh?". Donghae mengeriyitkan dahinya, apa ia tak salah dengar? _Wizard_ ini baru saja tertawa.

"hahaha! Harusnya kau berfikir dulu sihir yang kau keluarkan, Kau mungkin telah mengutuk waktuku dan tubuhku, tapi tidak gerakanku". Dengan gerakan cepat, wizard tersebut langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi seekor serigala abu-abu dengan deretan gigi yang menggeretak.

"dasar pabo! kenapa aku tak memikirkan itu".

Dengan mengandalkan kemampuan terakhirnya, Donghae kembali berlari hatinya berteriak ketakutan, sembari berusaha membuat dirinya tetap kuat berlari, kembali kerumah.

"siapapun tolong aku".

"ada perapian!". Teriak Yesung kala melihat asap yang mengepul dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan.

"syukurlah, mereka berkata jujur, kajja!". Sungmin menghela nafas lega, setelah seharian berjalan menyususri hutan akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan sebuah rumah, mengingat hari hampir menjelang malam.

"hyungdeul, kukira ponselku jatuh". Gumam Eunhyuk saat meraba saku celananya.

"ayolah hyuk, jangan bercanda". Sungmin yang tadinya sedikit tenang mulai kesal kembali, huftt... menyebalkan sekali.

"kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul"

"kau yakin?".

"hmh, kalian duluan saja, aku tidak akan lama". Yakin Eunhyuk pada dua hyungnya, kemudian berlari menuju tempat mereka datang.

"baiklah".

Yesung dan Sungmin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, sekitar 10 menit kemudian senyum merekah pada wajah keduanya, sebuah rumah sederhana yang lumayan besar, diluar rumah terlihat seorang namja imut yang sedang... entahlah sepertinya memotong rumput.

"kalian sudah datang? Loh, Diamana satunya?". Tanya namja imut tersebut kala menyadari orang asing yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pekarangan rumahnya.

"teman kami sedang mengambil sesuatu, tunggu, kau menunggu kami?". Jelas Yesung kebingungan pada namja imut yang sedang tersenyum ramah pada keduanya, melangkah mendekati mereka.

"ne, bukankah kami yang membuat kalian kemari?".

"kalian?". Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya, ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan orang asing didepannya ini, bukankah tiga rubah yang membuatnya kemari, kenapa justru orang ini bilang bahwa mereka yang melakukannya? Mereka siapa pula?. (oke gaje, mian -_-)

"ne, kami, saudara-saudaraku, aku salah satu rubah yang kalian lihat waktu itu".

"a-apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu? Kau mau bilang kalau kau dan saudaramu rubah begitu?".

"hm..".

"MBWO?!".

"biar kujelaskan, aku Ryeowook rubah yang tubuhnya paling kecil, berwarna orange kehitaman dengan wajah imut yang menggemaskan, adikku Kyuhyun rubah coklat yang tampan bertubuh besar dan keren, namun seperti iblis, dan Hyungku Donghae rubah putih abu-abu yang punya wajah manis dan bola mata biru yang memikat".

"perasaanku saja, atau kau memang memuji dirimu sendiri dan keluargamu?". Celetuk Yesung setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari namja bernama Ryeowook didepannya ini, diluar dugaan, ia kira orang didepannya ini elegan dan penuh karisma ternyata seorang namja yang polos dan manja. (ck ck ck)

"aku memang melakuakannya, sudahlah kajja masuk, Kyuyun sudah menunggu".

"ne". Sahut keduanya ramah, mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang memasuki rumah.

Didalam rumah sudah terdapat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan diruang tamu, mengeriyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sang hyung memasuki rumah dengan dua orang asing didelakangnya. "bukankah eoma Kim bilang ada tiga? Kenapa hanya dua? Dan kenapa kau tidak menjemput Donghae hyung huh?!".

"ck, aku baru saja pulang membawa tamu, kenapa langsung marah-marah sih? Kalian silakan duduk". Gumam Ryeowook kesal karena perlakuan pertamanya sudah mendapat sambutan menyebalkan dari diknya, kemudian tersenyum menyuruh dua orang dibelakangnya untuk menempati kursi kosong didekat Kyuhyun

"hari sudah hampir gelap Wookie hyung".

"ara! Aku akan mencarinya, kalian tunggu disini".

"tunggu hyung! Biar aku saja, kau jaga mereka". Kyuhyun menahan langkah Ryeowook, membuat namja imut itu sedikit kebingungan.

"tolong cari teman kami juga". Ia mengeriyitkan dahinya, membalikkan badannya menatap seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"kenapa aku harus mencarinya? Itu bukan urusanku".

"YAK! Bukankah kalian yang membuat kami bisa disini?".

"Su-Sungmin.. sudahlah". Yesung berusaha menenangkan teman disampingnya yang sepertinya sedikit emosi dengan sikap pedas namja tampan yang berada didepan mereka, meski tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sungmin.

"tapi apa itu salah kami teman kalian bisa hilang?".

"mbwo?! Yak! kau..".

"Kyu, mereka tanggung jawab kita, cari saja apa susahnya?". Kali Ryeowook melerai keduanya, tangannya tergerak untuk menjitak kepala adiknya yang menyebalkan ini.

"aishh, baiklah a-".

"ada apa Kyu?". Semua orang mengeriyitkan dahinya kala melihat Kyuhyun yang menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap kearah pintu yang masih terbuka.

"omo! itu kunang-kunang yang cantik". Girang Sungmin gembira kala melihat serangga kecil bercahaya diluar rumah, dan satu kunang-kunang yang paling terang memasuki rumah.

"itu pesan pabo!". celetuk Kyuhyun kasar, yang ditanggapi dengusan kesal dari Sungmin.

Ryeowook melangkah mendekati kunang-kunang tersebut, dua tangannya tergerak untuk mendekap kunang-kunang tersebut.

"dari siapa?". Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran pada Ryeowook yang berkonsentrasi pada kunang-kunangnya.

"dari eoma". Gumam Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada sang kunang-kunang.

Ia mengeriyitkan dahinya, pelan-pelan nafasnya memburu, rautnya wajahnya khawatir, tak berakhir hingga ia melepaskan kembali kunang-kunang tersebut.

"Kyu! Cari Donghae hyung sekarang Kyu! Sekarang!". Pinta Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kyuhyun

"ada apa hyung?".

"ada seorang _wizard_ yang melewati perbatasan dan eoma Kim dan appa Kim masih mencarinya, Kyu kumohon aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, cari dia sekarang juga Kyu!".

"teman kami juga masih ada diluar".

"kalau begitu kau ikut aku mencarinya".

"tapi...".

"kau ingin ini berjalan cepat kan? Aku butuh kau untuk mencari keberadaannya".

"baiklah, aku ikut".

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin meninggalkan rumah tersebut, menyiakan dua orang yang terpasang raut khawatir pada masing-masing.

"syukurlah sudah ketemu". Gumam Eunhyuk saat melihat kotak hitam didekat semak belukar tempatnya bertemu Lee teuk dan Kangin.

"sebentar lagi malam, lebih baik kupercepat langkahku".

Eunhyuk berlari meninggalkan tempat tempat tersebut, berlari menuju tempatnya tadi, bersama Sungmin dan Yesung ketika berpisah, waktu terus berjalan hingga malam menjelang, ia sedikit memperlambat jalannya, takut menginjak sesuatu yang mungkin berbahaya.

"huftt.. aku harus cari kemana?". Gerutunya menatap kelangit yang terpasang jajaran bintang yang menyebar dengan satu bulan purnama berwarna biru sempurna yang condong hampir diatas kepalanya.

Ia terus melangkah, menaiki bukit kecil sehingga ia bisa melihat daerah hutan dengan luas, ia merekahkan gumy smilenya kala melihat kepulan asap yang ia lihat sore tadi, ia menghela nafas lega, langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar suara seseorang yang ngos-ngosan entah dari mana, bulu kudunya berdiri namun ia berusaha tenang, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun tertahan kembali kala melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat didepannya dan...

'Bruk!'.

Sring!

Orang tersebut menubruknya hingga membuatnya tersungkur, raut ketakutannya bisa melihat jelas seekor serigala dibelakang orang tersebut, dan disaat yang bersamaan dari tubuh orang asing tersebut keluar cahaya yang membentuk kubah sempurna mengelilingi bukit hingga membuat serigala tersebut terpental.

"gumawo". Gumam orang tersebut sebelum tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

"ramalannya...".

Eunhyuk mendongak keatas, bulan tepat berada diatas kepalanya, dilihatnya dari arah jam enam terlihat jajaran bintang tak beraturan disana.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13...".

"empat belas...". gumamnya kembali menatap seorang yang kini ia rengkuh, wajahnya manis, hidung mancung, surai hitam kecoklatan, dengan wajah damai.

"kau kah orang itu?"

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Hay! Hay! Hay! Perkenalkan Hyo imnida, ini fanfic pertama yang Hyo publish, gimana? Jelek kah? Ato kurang memuaskan? Mian eoh, maklum juga Hyo agak ragu buat publish ff Hyo lainnya, moga para readers senang eoh.**

 **Kritik dan saran Hyo terima.**

 **Gumawosoimnida!**

 **Mohon Review ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Title : sorcary fortunes in the different woods**

 **Author: Hyo**

 **Cast: Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechull and other**

 **Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae (tetep),slight Yewook, Kyumin**

 **Genree: fantasy (full), romance, angst, school life**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Disclaimer: ide cerita dari otak author sendiri, jika ada kesammaan alur, mungkin dikarenakan ide yang kebetulan sama, semua pemain milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **Sunmarry: sebuah ramalan dari seorang menantu kelaurga Kim yang sangat dipercaya oleh setiap keluarga, melihat tiga anak manusia yang memasuki dunia yang berbeda karena tiga ekor rubah siluman, dimana terdapat mahluk-mahluk ajaib didalamnya, penyihir, monster, siluman, dan mahluk mistis lainnya seakan menjadi kenyataan disana, ketiganya mendapat ramalan dari orang yang sama, namun satu orang mendapatkan sebuah ramalan kematian dari sang bulan biru dan harus mengorabankan satu orang, bagaimanapun ketiganya punya kehidupan, dan mereka harus kembali kedunianya yang sebenarnya bersama.**

 **Warning!: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, mungkin ada beberapa bagian alur yang diluar nalar, jadi bagi yang tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak memaksa membaca.**

 **n/a: author agak egois buat couple Eunhae, tapi author usaha'in biar couple lainnya juga bisa sama ukuran kayak Eunhae, hehe... mian eoh.**

 **Gumawosomimnida! Selamat membaca!**

Donghae terus berlari sekuat tenaganya kembali menuju hutan tempat tinggalnya, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis, andaikan dia Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun mungkin sekarang ia sudah istirahat dirumah, seandainya ia tau akan begini harusnya ia tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya ketika mencari tempat untuk dihukum. (begitu kah?)

"aishh, aku tidak bisa berlari lagi, yak! apa kakimu tidak pegal mengejarku terus huh?!". teriak Donghae pada serigala tersebut namun tak usah ditanya teriakannya tidak digubris sama sekali oleh serigala tersebut.

Sret!

"argh...".

Oh yang benar saja! Serigala itu mencakar pinggang Donghae, membuat bajunya robek, namun bersyukurlah dia ketika _Wizard_ itu mencakarnya tak sampai membuatnya jatuh, sehingga masih memungkinkan baginya untuk lari, meski menahan perih diperutnya.

"aku tidak bisa lagi".

Bisa Donghae rasakan kalau kepalanya mulai pening, penglihatannya-pun kabur, ia tak bisa lagi berlari lebih cepat, justru sebaliknya keadaannya memaksanya untuk memelankan langkahnya. Donghae sedikit bernafas lega. Bisa ia lihat bukit kecil yang menandakan kalau ia sudah dekat dengan rumahnya, ia menyipitkan matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri disana, Kyuhyun kah? Yang jelas ia tidak tau, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, dan _wizard_ itupun sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan mendapatkannya, dengan langkah pelan ia menaiki bukit tersebut, ia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, hingga kini ia berada tepat didepan orang asing yang dilihatnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas karena tertutup bayangan kepalanya ditambah lagi sinar bulan yang redup, ia tak bisa mengenali orang yang ia ketahui seorang namja tersebut, dan kali ini kakinya benar-benar tidak bisa menompang tubuhnya lagi meski hanya sesaat.

Brukk!.

Sring!

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, ia bisa lihat wajah tampan yang kini merengkuhnya erat, entah kekuatan dari mana, begitu nyaman ketika berada didekapan orang asing didepannya ini.

"gumawoo..". Gumamnya pelan, mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya yang membentuk kubah disekeliling bukit, setelah itu ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

?_fortune_?

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menyususri daerah hutan sembari menggandeng Sungmin, raut khawatirnya mencari kesegala arah, sedangkan Sungmin, ia berusaha agar tidak jatuh pingsan karena sejak tadi ia diajak berputar-putar dengan cepat oleh iblis yang kini menariknya seenaknya.

"Kyu, bisakah kita pelan-pelan?".

Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badannya menatap remeh, kesal emosi pada namja kelinci dibelakangnya." huh? kau bilang apa? pelan-pelan? Hey! Hyungku dan temanmu ada diluar sana dengan seorang _wizard_ yang mengincar keluargaku, kau ingin aku pelan-pelan? Kita tidak akan tau apa _wizard_ itu sudah mendapatkan hyungku dan temanmu atau belum".

'pletak!'.Sungmin mulai geram dijitaknya kening Kyuhyun cukup keras, hingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana. (xixi)

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?! Aishh, appo!"

"aku tau kalau kau khawatir pabo! Tapi kau tidak akan mudah menemukan mereka kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu".

"aa-a... i-itu...". Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada namja disampingnya ini, meski wajah emosinya masih terukir diwajah tampannya, namun yang dikatakan Sungmin ada benarnya, ia akan semakin kesulitan mencari sang hyung jika seperti ini.

"aku ingin bertanya apa biasanya kau-".

"sttt, diam!". Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya, kala mulutnya dibekap oleh Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"yak! apa ma-". ia mendengus kesal menarik paksa pergelangan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya, namun langsung dibekap kembali oleh Kyuhyun.

"tidak, aku serius, diamlah".

sorot mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada semua arah, pelan-pelan bola mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah, namun masih bisa dikontrol. Bisa Sungmin lihat tangan Kyuhyun yang membekapnya mulai mengeluarkan berubah pucat dan berurat dan juga kukunya yang tumbuh sedikit memanjang, ia kesulitan bernafas, bukan karena Kyuhyun membekap hidungnya melainkan keterkejutannya karena melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berubah drastis, meskipun dalam hatinya kini ia berusaha tenang.

"aku mencium bau wizard disini... aku tidak yakin mengenai hal ini, tapi apa ini bau temanmu? Aku juga mencium bau hyungku disekitar sini". gumam Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Sungmin.

"mana ku tau! Aku ini manusia, kau kira seperti kalian huh? aku tidak tau bau Hyukjae seperti apa". Gerutu Sungmin kesal, oh ayolah, dia bukan anjing, rubah, serigala, atau hewan pengendus lainnya atau sejenisnya, mana mungkin dia bisa mengendus, dia itu manusia! Menjengkelkan.

"ahh, matta! Kau manusia, aku terbiasa seperti itu dengan hyungku, tunggu, apa kau tidak takut melihat rupaku seperti ini?".

Sungmin langsung bergidik mendapati pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia kembali tercekat melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata merah menyalah seperti itu, hanya tinggal hitungan detik ia pasti pingsan.

"kuanggap, tatapanmu itu jawaban kalau kau takut, boleh aku minta tolong untuk terbiasa? Kalau kau seperti ini nanti akan menyulitkanku".

"oh, jadi maksudmu aku beban begitu? Kau kira kau siapa huh? ini kali pertama aku melihat mahluk aneh seperti kalian, menurutmu bagaimana reaksiku saat melihatmu berubah seperti tadi... arggh sudahlah! Aku sedang berusaha tenang tau!". Elak Sungmin kesal dengan mahluk didepannya ini, memang benar ucapan Ryeowook sore tadi mengenai anak satu ini, ck ck ck, harusnya anak ini mengajak Yesung hyung saja dibanding dia.

"kukira dia akan berubah seperti semula, ck". umpat Sungmin kesal, namun bersyukurlah dia karena ia tak didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"kalau kau marah seperti Donghae hyung, hanya saja kalau Donghae hyung langsung to the point dan menyebalkan kalau kau... lebih banyak bicara".

"YAK! jangan seenaknya menghina orang eoh! Kau tidak akan tau apa yang mereka rasakan dengan ucapanmu yang ceplas ceplos!".

"MBWO?! Jadi maksudmu aku bicara tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi huh?!".

"kalau kau merasa saja". Celetuk Sungmin asal, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tercengang dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar, kali ini ada satu lagi orang yang menyebalkan datang kekehidupannya, yang jelas melebihi hyungnya.

"Yaishh! Kukira Donghae hyunglah yang paling menyebalkan, lihat saja kau nanti". Kyuhyun mendengus mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan didepannya. ( tak sadarkan keduanya kalau pertengkaran mereka tadi membuat keduanya lupa tujuan mereka menyusuri hutan?).

Sungmin berjalan membelakangi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri mendengus kesal pada namja didepannya ini, ia akui wajahnya manis dan imut tapi namanya menyebalkan tetap saja menyebalkan, bukanakah begitu?.

Keduanya masih bertahan dalam posisi tersebut dalam beberapa watu, hingga Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin, membalikkan badan namja manis itu hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan.

"ada apa?".

"jangan lihat kebelakang!".

"a-da apa dibelakangku?".

Kyuhyun beralih pandang kebelakang Sungmin, ia menyipitkan matanya, dan secara reflek menarik Sungmin kepelukannya, melindungi namja manis itu dan...

Brak!

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, seekor serigala abu-abu dengan cukup keras terempas pada pohon pinus besar, matanya membulat, raut kesalnya berubah menjadi raut ketakutan, bagaimana tidak, serigala yang hampir seukuran manusia itu memuntahkan darah setelah tubuhnya menubruk pohon hingga tak sadarkkan diri, mungkin tepatnya sudah mati.

"gwencana?". Tanya Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatirnya.

"n-ne gwe-gwencana..". Sungmin hanya mengganggukkan keplanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada bangkai serigala tersebut.

"seorang _wizard_ ".

" _wizard_? Yang kulihat bangkai seekor serigala yang mati".

"dia terkena kutukan hyungku".

"sekarang aku semakin tidak mengerti, hyungmu itu apa sih? bagaimana dia bisa mengutuk seorang _wizard_? Apa dia benar-benar sebangsa denganmu?".

"dasar pabo! kami mungkin bersaudara, tapi kami dari klan berbeda!".

"baiklah aku mengerti, tapi untuk sekarang kau boleh lepaskan aku".

Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun, sontak membuat pelukan Kyuhyun lepas, ia membenarkan bajunya menatap kearah belakang Kyuhyun, matanya kembali membulat tatkala ia melihat bukit kecil yang dikelilingi cahaya berbentuk kubah aneh dan ada dua orang didalam kubah tersebut.

"Hyukjae...".

"huh? apa yang kau lihat?". Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata Sungmin, matanya tak berhenti berkedip memperhatikan apa yang dilihat namja manis disampingnya ini.

"disana...".

"Donghae hyung?". Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

?_fortune_?

Angin malam berhembus melewati celah-celah jendela, dua namja yang kini duduk diruang tamu bergelut dengan fikiran masing-masing, satu namja mondar mandir tak jelas dan satu lagi duduk memegang kepalanya, terlihat jengah memperhatikan namja tersebut.

"bisa kau hentikan? Aku bosan dan kau hanya memberiku sambutan dengan mondar-mandir seperti anjing yang mengejar ekornya". Gusar namja yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan datarnya.

"tidak bisa, aku sedang memikirkan hyungku kenapa dan sedang apa sekarang, tunggu! Bagaimana kalau _wizard_ itu menangkapnya? Andweyo!". Jawab Ryeowook tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya berugumam tak jelas dengan raut aneh, juga tanpa berhenti mondar-mandir sana-sini.

"Dan juga, aku mau kau tarik ucapanmu tentang anjing tadi, aku ini rubah!". Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Yesung, kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya. (gitu mulu dari tadi :3)

"setidaknya bisakah kau duduk? Melihatnya saja aku sudah pusing sendiri".

"oh, baiklah".

Sesuai permintaan tamunya (?), Ryeowook duduk disamping Yesung meski jaraknya agak jauh, keduanya masih diselimuti kecanggungan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, dari Ryeowook atau Yesung, masih diam dalam kecanggungan.

"bisa kau jelaskan tentang dirimu?". Gumaman Yesung memecahkan keheningan antara keduanya, Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya menatap aneh pada seseorang yang kini memperhatikannya.

"ulangi?".

"huft! Aku tidak suka jika diam terus seperti ini, setidaknya ceritalah sedikit untuk menghilangkan kebosananku".

"kenapa aku harus bercerita? Apa untungnya buatku?".

"lupakan saja, anggap aku tidak bicara".

"baiklah, baiklah, aku tak ingin membuat hatimu tak nyaman, akan kuceritakan sedikit, aku harap kau tidak banyak melayangkan protes".

"maksudmu?".

"seperti yang kubilang tadi siang, kami bukan dari keluarga yang sama, aku dari keluarga Kim Kyuhyun dari keluarga Cho dan Donghae hyung dari keluarga Lee, kami kehilangan keluarga kami ketika masih kecil, semua itu terjadi karena para _wizard_ yang tiba-tiba memasuki kawasan kami dan mengambil setiap siluman rubah, tak perduli dari klan atau keluarga mana, mereka mengambil kami tanpa belas kasihan, mereka semua... membuatku harus kehilangan eoma dan appa begitu pula Kyuhyun dan Donghae hyung". Dan baru saja beberapa kalimat itu diucapkan, bola mata Ryeowook mulai berair dikalimat terakhirnya, hal itu sontak membuat Yesung sedikit panik, bisa mati dia jika membuat anak orang menangis, terlebih itu bukan salahnya.

"oh, mianhe aku tidak ada maksud untuk... a-aa... kau tidak perlu bercerita jika-".

"gwencana, aku percaya padamu, aku yakin kau tidak punya maksud buruk".

"huh?".

"orang tua kami berusaha melindungi kami agar tidak diambil atau dimanfaatkan oleh para wizard, mereka bekerja sama untuk melindungi kami, namun hasilnya nihil, mereka semua pergi... yang paling tidak bisa menerima kejadian itu adalah Kyuhyun, dia mungkin menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan, tapi dulu... appanya mati tepat didepan matanya, dia sangat ingin membalaskan dendam pada para wizard itu, tapi keadaan memaksa kami untuk bersembunyi, beruntung imo dan samchon bisa menemukan kami dan membawa kami memasuki hutan lebih dalam, agar kemi tidak bisa dideteksi oleh para wizard itu, imo terpaksa menggunakan kemampuan klan Lee untuk membuat pelindung, tapi hanya Donghae hyung yang tersisa dari klan itu, dan mereka tak punya pilihan lain, imo bekerja keras agar Donghae hyung bisa menggunakan kemampuannya meski umurnya masih terlalu kecil, setelah sekian lama akhirnya imo berhasil, sayangnya... Donghae hyung harus kehilangan kemampuan alaminya, karena tubuhnya yang langsung mengeluarkan kemampuan yang cukup besar secara tiba-tiba, sehingga membuatnya cacat". Dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau air mata Ryeowook akhirnya menetes, suasana yang tadinya sedikit canggung langsung berubah menjadi suasana sendu dalam waktu singkat.

"sudahlah, kau tak perlu menceritakannya, aku pasti akan tau sendiri nanti, ayolah aku tak ingin merubah suasana". Hibur Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook lembut, ia memang sedikit canggung melakukannya, takut jika Ryeowook akan berfikiran tida-tidak padanya, namun sepertinya salah, Ryeowook menerimanya perlakuan tersebut dengan senang hati, bahkan kini sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajah imutnya.

"jinja? Aku tak ingin membuat namja berkepala besar didepanku ini penasaran". Goda Ryeowook tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manisnya.

"gwenca-, tunggu? Kepala besar? Kau kira kau siapa bisa memanggilku seperti itu?". Yesung tadinya ingin tersenyum berubah dalam sekejap mata menjadi emosi, kepala besar? Ck ck.

"waeyo? Kau juga seenaknya menyebutku anjing tadi". Bela Ryeowook dengan wajah santainya, memasangkan wajah eung.. entahlah? Mungkin mengejek, dibalik senyum manisnya terdapat sebuah seringai iblis dimanik matanya.

"Yaishh! Aku hampir kasihan padamu dan kau...".

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk kasihan padaku?".

"huftt, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin menarik ucapanku tadi". Yesung menarik nafasnya panjang, menahan iblis yang mungkin akan menguasai dirinya jika ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"memang kau bisa? Kau bahkan sudah mengatakannnya".

"aku berusaha baik padamu, kenapa kau hanya mencoba membuatku ingin memukulmu kepalamu huh?".

"kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengatakan apa adanya, apa aku salah?".

"tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya secara terang-terangan? Setidaknya buatlah aku sedikit senang".

"apa untungnya membuatmu senang kalau itu hanya berarti sebuah kebohongan? Itu hanya membuat orang lain semakin terluka, sebenarnya apa masalahmu sih? Kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang tidak benar huh?!". Ryeowook naik pintam, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya menantang Yesung tajam, dan jangan lupakan wajah imutnya yang memerah menahan amarah (xixixi, moggo, lanjutkan).

"ke-kenapa kau emosi?".

"aku memang sering menangkap rusa atau kijang untuk makan malam secara brutal, tapi aku tak pernah disuruh berbohong". Ryeowook semakin emosi, menggeretakkan giginya, meski tak menghilangkan wajah imutnya.

"kau berburu?".

"ne, waeyo?! Kau tidak suka?! Lupakan saja kalau itu bukan tipe idealmu!".

"aishh, sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi, sejak tadi aku ingin sekali mencincangmu! Karena cara bicaramu!". Kali ini Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya, emosinya sudah meluap dengan ucapan Ryeowook yang sendari tadi hendak membangkitkan iblis dalam tubuhnya, kini iblis tersebut sudah bangkit sepenuhnya.

"a-aa... aku... sebenarnya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menawarkan makan malam tadi". Nyali Ryeowook seketika menciut, ia berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin, seandainya ia fikir-fikir lagi, harusnya ia sadar kalau namja didekatnya ini jauh lebih tinggi darinya juga seringaian yang menakutkan, meski tingginya dan seringaiannya lebih menakutkan Kyuhyun.

"kau bilang kau tidak akan berbohong, kenapa sekarang berbohong? Kuakui aku suka makan dikelas, tapi aku tidak akan mudah tergoda dengan tawaranmu".

"a-aku tidak berbohong, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk teman-temanmu juga dua saudaraku, su-sungguh aku tidak bohong".

"ck, kau kira kau-".

"tunggu dulu! Jangan bicara!". Kalimat Yesung menggantung, kala Ryeowook menutup mulut Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya, namun segera ditepis oleh sang pemilik.

"sudahlah, jangan berca-".

"tidak, kumohon jangan bicara, aku tidak sedang bercanda". Dengan cepat Ryeowook kembali membungkam mulut Yesung, sedikit sulit sehingga ia harus berjinjit, mengingat tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Yesung

Yesung mengangguk pelan, mengerti dengan maksud Ryeowook, melepaskan tangan mungil itu dari mulutnya pelan-pelan.

"ada apa?". Gumam Yesung lirih didekat telinga Ryeowook.

"itu wizard yang melewati perbatasan".

Brak!

Grepp!

Dalam gerakan cepat Yesung menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya, keduanya berjongkok dan Yesung memutar posisinya berhadapan dengan Ryeowook, keduanya langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang ditutup dari luar secara kasar.

"apa itu perbuatan _Wizard_?".

"tidak, itu hempasan angin dari hyungku... tunggu dulu? Itu hempasan dari... omo apa yang Donghae hyung lakukan? Kubah pelindungnya pasti sangat besar, hingga hempasannya sampai kerumah".

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti".

"tolong jangan takut melihatku, ne?".

"maksudmu?".

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook langsung menutup matanya, dan kembali membukanya dengan bola mata yang berwarna ungu menyala, kulitnya pun berubah menjadi pucat dengan urat yang sedikit keluar, sontak Yesung langsung melepaskan tangannya dari badan Ryeowook, raut terkejutnya menandakan kini ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"ja-jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu".

"a-aa...". Yesung kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal, agar lebih teratur.

"aku hanya ingin menunjukkan wujudku, tenanglah, lagi pula sepertinya _wizard_ itu sudah mati, kau mau kuambilkan air putih? Aku jadi khawatir sendiri melihatmu seperti itu".

"te-tentu, aku sangat membutuhkannya". Yesung mengangguk kaku, erlihat lucu dengan ekspresi yang... ketakutan kah? khawatir? mollayo!.

?_fortune_?

Eunhyuk masih tertegun ditempatnya, tak ada niat untuk bergerak sedikitpun meski ia akui badannya agak pegal menompang namja manis yang kini tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya, ia kembali mendongak keatas, posisi bulan sudah agak condong kebarat, bintang-bintangpun sepertinya semakin bertambah, meski tak terlalu jelas karena tertutupi kubah transparan yang mengeluarkan cahaya.

"kau sangat manis, sayang sekali bukan jika kau orang yang dimaksud dalam ramalan itu". Gumamnya menyingkirkan poni yang mengganggu mata namja asing tersebut.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Eunhyuk merengkuh tubuh namja itu semakin erat padanya, ia tak peduli dengan beban yang bertambah dipunggungnya, yang ia fikirkan sekarang hanya agar membuat orang asing ini nyaman dengan posisinya.

Pelan-pelan kubah yang mengelilingi keduanya mulai memudar, Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya, mendapati dua orang yang melangkah mendekatinya, hingga kubah tersebut benar-benar menghilang, Eunhyuk bisa melihat jelas dua orang itu, ia mengembangkan senyumnya mendapati salah seorang diantaranya adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Sungmin hyung". Gumamnya pelan ketika orang ia maksud berlari kearahnya.

"Hyuk, gwencana?". Sungmin meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Eunhyuk, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"ne, hanya saja punggungku agak pegal".

Kyuhyun yang tadi bersama Sungmin hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, melihat namja manis itu memeriksa, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit memukul tubuh Eunhyuk, hanya untuk mengetahui keadaan temannya (dia sangat berlebihan). Ia beralih pada namja yang berada dipelukan Eunhyuk, menutup matanya dengan tenang, tanpa merasa terganggu sama sekali. "Donghae hyung? Ireona! Donghae hyung!".

"apa dia tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Eunhyuk setelah Sungmin melepas 'pukulan?' darinya.

"dia hanya tidur, apa kau tidak dengar dia mendengkur?".

"Mbwo? Tidur? Aishh! Kukira terjadi sesuatu padanya tadi". Gerutu Eunhyuk kesal melihat namja yang ia ketahui bernama Donghae itu, kenapa ia baru sadar? Namja ini bahkan tersenyum dalam pelukannya sendari tadi.

"biar kubawa pulang saja". Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan lengan Eunhyuk yang merengkuh tubuh hyungnya, baru saja ia ingin menarik Donghae, namun perlawanan lah yang ia dapatkan, Donghae semakin merapatkan dirinya dan tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk semakin meringis.

"aishh, jinjayo, eotoke?".

"kau gendong dia".

"MBWO?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya".

"dia itu menyebalkan dan banyak mengeluh, sekali dapat tempat nyaman tidak mau berpindah, dia sudah nyaman denganmu, maka dia jadi tanggung jawabmu".

"tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu bagaimana kalau dia bangun? Aku menggendongnya dipunggung, kau yakin?".

"tidak akan, dia mungkin banyak mengeluh dan pemilih, tapi dia tidak banyak protes, jadi tenang saja".

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang, ia hanya mengangguk malas sembari merebahkan Donghae pada pelukan Kyuhyun, ia sedikit mendapat perlawanan, karena pakaiannya yang dicengkram, namun akhirnya dilepas oleh Donghae, dengan hati-hati ia mengadahkan punggungnya, Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Donghae, menaruh tubuh hyungnya pada punggung lebar Eunhyuk.

"bukankah lebih cepat kalau kau mengangkatnya alah _bridal style_? Apa yang kalian lakukan hanya membuang-buang waktu". Celetuk Sungmin yang sendari tadi memperhatikan keduanya, bukankah yang mereka lakukan sangat... ehm! Terlalu merepotkan.

"yaishh! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi huh? kau tau ini sangat menyulitkan!". Eunhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya, lihat saja wajahnya yang lelah itu ck ck ck, tadi harus menompang punggungnya sekarang harus memberi beban pada punggungnya(poor Hyuk).

"kau yang tidak mau tanya, jangan salahkan aku".

"kajja, kita harus pulang, tak ada yang tau apa yang dilakukan Wookie hyung pada temanmu yang berkepala besar itu kan?". Keempatnya segera bangkit, melangkah meninggalkan bukit kecil tersebut.

"memang kenapa?".

"hati-hati saja, Ryeowook hyung mungkin imut dan manis, tapi dia yang paling menjengkelkan diatara kami, aku takut kalau temanmu akan jadi sasarannya nanti".

"sasaran?".

"sudahlah, lupakan saja, kenapa kau selalu ingin tau sih?".

"ya-yak!...".

Sedangkan seorang yang kini mendengar pentengkaran tersebut hanya menghela nafas berat, punggungnya terasa pegal menahan beban yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan, begitu pula pundaknya yang digunakan untuk menompang kepala namja manis ini, ditambah dua orang yang bertengkar entah apa masalahnya, ia hanya fokus berjalan mengikuti keduanya.

"aishh, punggungku sakit".

"eungh...". Donghae menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dengan seenak jidat ia terus bergerak mencari tempat yang nyaman, Eunhyuk? Bisa dilihat kalau dia sedang menahan emosinya untuk tidak keluar, tentunya.

Setelah setidaknya mereka menghabiskan waktu 10 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah, semua bernafas lega akhirnya bisa sampai dan beristirahat dengan tenang, sedangkan ketika masuk dua orang namja sudah menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang mereka diwajah masing-masing.

"huh? Donghae hyung?".

"tenanglah, ia tidur setelah seorang _wizard_ mengejarnya".

"syukurlah, sini! Biar kubawa dia kekamar, pasti dia lelah setelah seharian dihutan".

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, ia berjongkok melepaskan tubuh Donghae yang sudah ditangkap oleh Ryeowook, punggungnya terasa kembali bebas setelah melepaskan Donghae dari punggungnya, seeangkan Ryeowook dengan hati-hati memapah sang hyung menuju kamarnya.

"kau pasti lelah, makanlah dulu Hyuk". Tawar Yesung yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari Eunhyuk.

"tunggu!".

Yesung dan Eunhyuk menoleh kebelakang kearah Kyuhyun yang memanggil, keduanya hanya saling menatap melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat curiga pada diri Eunhyuk

"ada apa?".

"apa kau terluka saat kemari?".

"a-ani, waeyo?".

"lalu itu milik siapa?".

Semua mata tertuju pada pinggang kanan Eunhyuk, ada bercak darah disana, tidak sedikit, cukup banyak malah, Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng pelan, namun ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, dan perhatiannya langsung pada seseorang yang kini sedang dipapah Ryeowook yang baru saja digendongnya.

"sudahlah, lupakan saja, pergilah kekamarku dan ganti baju, lalu kita makan malam".

"hmmm, baiklah..".

?_fortune_?

Malam yang mencekam, disebuah rumah sederhana disalah satu kota sihir diluar daerah hutan didaerah kekuasaan 7 penguasa sihir, dari luar rumah, halaman terlihat sangat sepi tanpa penghuni, gelap dan hanya bermodalkan cahaya dari lampu minyak yang sepertinya akan kehabisan bahan bakar, sedangkan didalam rumah diruang tengahpun tak berbeda jauh, hanya satu lampu yang menerangi ruangan yang berada diruang tengah, tepatnya diatas sebuah meja berukuran besar berbentuk lingkaran, dan hanya ada satu orang yang duduk diujung, membelakangi lampu sehingga yang terlihat hanya bagian belakang kursi yang menutupi punggungnya.

"tuan Choi..". beberapa menit kemudian 5 orang namja bertubuh tegap datang kesana, seluruh namja tersebut menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada sang atasan.

"bagaimana? Dimana Minho? Kenapa kalian sendirian huh?". Suara berat dari sang atasan membuat semua orang mendongak, ia membalikkan kursinya sehingga terlihat wajah tampan darinya, 3 diantara mereka terlihat k, sedangkan dua lainnya berusaha tenang meski tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka juga terlihat khawatir.

"tuan Siwon, tu-tuan muda...". salah satu diantara mereka angkat bicara, sepertinya ia ketua dari 5 orang itu.

"jawab yang jelas dimana adikku Yunho!". Sanga tasan yang bernama lengkap Siwon Choi itu menggebrak mejanya kasar, wajah tampannya terlihat emosi dengan luapan amarah disana.

"tuan muda Minho, dia melewati perbatasan untuk menangkap seekor _white fox_ dari klan Lee yang sedang berada dipinggiran hutan".

"lalu dimana dia?".

"kami tidak bisa menemukannya, pelindung dari klan Lee itu membuat kami tak bisa menemukan dimana keberadaannya, maafkan kami sebelumnya, tapi saya kira kemungkinan ia tidak akan selamat, malam itu adalah malam bulan biru sempurna, kemampuan para rubah berada pada puncaknya, sehingga...".

"adikku sudah mati? Kau ingin mengatakan itu huh?! kenapa tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengehentikannya? Kalian tau mungkin klan Lee adalah klan yang memiliki pertahanan yang lemah, APA KALIAN BODOH?! BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA MEMBIARKAN ADIKKU MATI DITANGAN KLAN RENDAHAN ITU?!".

"joesoimnida, tolong ampuni kami tuan Choi, seandainya kami bisa menghentikan tuan muda, tapi keinginannya membuat untuk memiliki seekor _familiar_ dari siluman rubah membuat kami tidak bisa melawan".

"tidak ada gunanya, kenapa kalian jauh lebih mendengarkan omongan bocah berngsek itu dibanding keselamatannya? Sepertinya hukuman mati adalah pilihan terbaik untuk kalian". Disaat itu juga dua orang berjubah hitam berbadan besar keluar dari balik kegelapan ruangan dibelakang Siwon, wajah mereka tak terlihat karena tertutup jubah hingga sebatas hidung. Sedang mulutnya tertutupi oleh bayangan yang diciptakan dari penutup kepalanya (ribet kah?).

"tu-tuan Choi, tolong ampuni kami, tuan Choi! Kami mohon!".

"bawa mereka keruang eksekusi". Titah Siwon yang langsung dikerjakan oleh dua penjaganya dibantu beberapa orang lainnya yang memakai jubah sama, menyisakan satu orang disamping kanan salah satu dari 7 penguasa sihir tersebut.

"kirimkan mata-mata pada tiga rubah itu, aku tidak bisa menerima kematian adikku begitu saja, cari cara agar kita bisa membunuh salah satu rubah itu, kau tau serangan kita tidak akan berarti bagi siluman itu, luka mereka akan sembuh dengan sangat cepat meski kita menusuk jantung mereka, jadi aku harap kau bisa melakukannya".

"ne".

"dan lagi, jangan buat kesalahan kali ini... Chulie hyung".

Penjaga tersebut menyeringai, ia melepaskan penutup kepalanya hingga terlihat wajah cantik sang penjaga, sedang menyeringai seakan pekerjaan yang ia yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan berhasil. "apa kau meragukanku Siwonnie?".

"ani! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Hanya saja... Aku tak ingin kehilangan kau setelah Minho".

Grepp!

Heechul memeluk Siwon lembut, menepuk punggung namja bertubuh atletis itu untuk menenangkannya, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau rasanya cukup menyakitkan, bahkan sangat menyakitkan ketika harus mengetahui adiknya sudah meninggalkannya.

"kau bisa percaya padaku".

Chu...

Ia mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas, tersenyum menunjukkan senyuman cantik terbaik miliknya pada sang kekasih.

"bersabarlah, aku akan memberikan berita terbaik dari siluman itu, dan kau tidak hanya akan memiliki _familiar_ salah satu diantara mereka, kau juga akan memiliki kemampuan mereka, tunggulah sedikit lebih lama, ne?".

"hmh..". Siwon mengangguk pelan, membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat yang meyenangkan.

?_fortune_?

Mentari pagi baru saja menjelang, namun didapur sudah sangat gaduh dengan Ryeowook yang dibantu Sungmin untuk membuat sarapan, sedangkan 4 yang lainnya masih setia didalam kamar, keduanya sesekali tertawa karena perbuatan yang dilakukan Sungmin, hingga tak menyadari telah membangunkan dua mahluk dari alam mimpinya.

"Minnie? Eodiso?".

"oh, Eunhyukie, Kyuhyunie, sudah bangun rupanya, mana Donghae hyung dan yang satunya?".

"Yesung hyung masih mengumpulkan nyawanya, dan hyungmu aku tidak tau mengenainya, aku tak melihatya lagi stelah kau bawa kekamar".

"baiklah, sarapannya hampir siap, tunggu sebentar".

Beberapa saat kemudian, satu orang lagi keluar dari kamar, ugh! Keadaannya bahkan masih sangat berantakan, rambut acak-acakan, baju yang kusut dan wajah khas orang bangun tidur, ditambah lagi tangan kanannya yang mengusap ujung bibirnya menghilangkan sisa air liur tadi malam, oh sudah cukup!.

"apa dia selalu terlihat seperti itu?". Bisik Ryeowook pada Sungmin kala melihat Yesung keluar kamar, smebari menaruh beberapa piring makanan kemeja makan.

"hmmm, mungkin saja". Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, bisa dilihatnya raut Ryeowook yang terlihat sedikit... jijik? Mungkin.

"omona... tadi kukira dia itu keren dan dingin, ck ck ck kutarik ucapanku". Celetuk Ryeowook, rautnya langsung berubah datar saat itu juga.

"kau bilang aku keren? Gumawoyo!". Yesung yang merasa dibicarakan langsung memasang wajah cengo, sambil menunjuk dirinya, dan langsung disusul wajah berbunga dan jangan upakan pakaiannya tadi, yang membuatnya terlihat aneh -_-.

"mpft!". Semua orang berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak keluar, terkecuali Ryeowook yang mengangkat satu alisnya menghela nafas berat sembari menggeretakkan giginya.

"bukan itu maksudku". Gumam Ryeowook, setelah duduk dikursinya.

"sudahlah Yesung hyung, jangan menggoda Ryeowook, mandilah, air liurmu akan membuatku kehilangan seleraku". Sungmin angkat bicara, ia tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang sangat kontras dengan Yesung.

"hmm...". Angguknya pelan mengambil handuk dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang namja manis memasuki ruang makan, ia terlihat rapi dengan jeans hitam dan kaos putih v-neck yang dilapisi sweater ditambah syal putih yang melilit lehernya, semua orang beralih pandang kearahnya, sedangkan yang sedang diperhatikan hanya mengedipkan mata lucu menanggapinya.

"pagi semua..". Sapanya pelan dengan wajah gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup coba, ia pulang dari hutan tengah malam dalam keadaan tertidur dan tidak tau menaung apa yang terjadi dirumahnya, paginya rumahnya sudah ramai dengan orang asing disana.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, memperhatikan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah, ia melangkah mendekati Donghae dan memperhatikan namja manis itu lekat-lekat, Donghae sendiri hanya menatap sedikit takut dengan cara Eunhyuk menatap tubuhnya. "nu-nuguseo?".

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Donghae, tangannya Eunhyuk langsung menyambar pinggang kanan Donghae, menarik sweater dan kaos Donghae hingga memperlihatkan kulit pinggang Donghae yang mulus tanpa bekas apapun, sang korban sendiri, sepertinya mulai tidak terima, giginya menggeretak kesal, telapak tangannya mengepal siap memukul.

'tidak ada luka?'. Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya, benar-benar bersih, tapi ia yakin benar kalau semalam bajunya terkena bercak darah dan ia yakin kalau itu milik Donghae.

"ya-yak apa yang kau lakukan huh? ke-kenapa memperhatikannya sampai seperti itu?".

Tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh pinggang Donghae, yang ia rasakan benar-benar kulit yang bersih tanpa bekas apapun, Donghae terlonjak, ketika ia rasakan Eunhyuk menekan pinggangnya, amarahnya sudah meluap, seenaknya saja memegang tubuh orang, Ryeowook yang pertama melihat perubahan wajah Donghae mencolek Kyuhyun, ia menggelelng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar kearah sang hyung, namun bisa dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun dengan baik apa yang akan terjadi pada hyung tertuanya itu...

"Yak! Dasar cabul!".

"DONGHAE HYUNG, JANGAN!".

Bugh!.

20 menit kemudian...

"mi-mianheyo, aku tak bermaksud memukulmu hingga seperti itu, jinjayo! aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja". Mohon Donghae menarik lengan kanan Eunhyuk yang digunakan untuk mengompres pelipis kanannya yang terdapat memar biru cukup berat.

"aishh, appo! Argh...". Eunhyuk kembali merintih kesakitan, saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan pelipisnya, hal itu semakin membuat Donghae ketakutan dan khawatir.

"omo, eotoke? Jaegomal mianheyo, aku akan merawat lukamu sampai sembuh, jaegomal mianheyo". Donghae terus memohon, raut khawatir dan ketakutan terlihat jelas diwajah manisnya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.

"omo... lukanya mungkin akan membekas". Sungmin menggigit ujung sendoknya, memperhatikan secara seksama memar yang dimiliki sahabatnya.

"MBW- argh... aishh! Jinjayo! kau sedang bercanda kan? wajah tampanku harus ternodai sekarang, aku akan kesulitan mencari kekasih nanti".

"kau sendiri yang salah, kenapa seenaknya meraba tubuh orang? Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu". raut Donghae berubah menjadi kesal mengingat kejadian waktu lalu, namun langsung ditepis unek-unek aneh itu.

"tentang itu... kemarin ada bekas bercak darah dibajuku, kurasa itu tidak mungkin milikku mengingat aku sama sekali tak merasa sakit, jadi aku pikir itu milikmu karena kemarin aku gendong, selain itu kau juga dikejar oleh serigala menakutkan itu".

semua orang diam, ditatapnya Donghae yang kini meraba pinggangnya. "kurasa aku memang terluka, dan yang kau sebut serigala menakutkan itu adalah seorang _wizard_ yang terjebak dalam tubuh _familiarnya,_ ".

" _wizard_? Jadi benar kau dikejar olehnya hyung? gwencanayo?".

"memang apa yang kau lihat sekarang? Apa aku sudah mati? aishh... jinjayo, kau peduli atau hanya pura-pura? pagi ini kau tanya padaku 'gwencayo hyung?' padahal setiap hari kau jadikan aku korbanmu, apa pedulimu?".

"hehe..".

Donghae mendengus, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, duduk tepat disamping Ryeowook, sambil mengingat lagi kejadian tadi malam. "Choi Minho, _time_ _wizard_? dia berani sekali memasuki perbatasan..".

" _time wizard_? _Wizard_ yang menyerangmu kemarin dari kelompok terlarang itu?". Ryeowook menengok langsung kearah Donghae, raut wajahnya sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"hmm..".

"daebak! Kau membunuhnya dan kau masih bilang kalau kau tidak bisa apa-apa? Dan lagi, Choi Minho? keluarga Choi adalah ketua kelompok itu, kau bisa mengalahkan salah satu anggota keluarganya, jaegomal daebak!".

"a-aku me-membunuhnya?".

"ne, dia terpental karena kubah pelindung yang buat dan menghantam pohon besar". potong Kyuhyun sebelum menyuapkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"yang aku tau, aku tak punya tenaga lagi, lalu pingsan begitu saja, bahkan kukira aku akan mati saat itu, lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuatnya?".

"jinja? Tapi kau tau hyung, itu kubah pelindung terbesar yang pernah kau buat dengan tanganmu sendiri, memang siapa lagi yang membuatnya selain kau?".

"lupakan saja, ahh.. matta! Aku belum tau masing-masing dari kalian, nuguyo?".

"yang kau panggil cabul tadi Eunhyuk, nah yang berkepala besar itu Yesung dan yang punya gigi kelinci Sungmin". Ryeowook menunjuk setiap orang didepannya, dan jangan lupakan senyum manis kala menjelaskan satu persatu, dari setip orang yang disebutkan Ryeowook hanya satu yang tersenyum, bisa kita tebak kalau itu Sungmin selebihnya mengumpat kesal kearah dua namja _uke_ itu.

"oh". sedangkan Donghaae hanya menanggapinya dengan ber-oh ria, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dua orang didepannya.

"karena hari ini ada tamu, bagaimana kalau semuanya juga ikut kehutan? terlalu berbahaya jika ada yang ditinggal dirumah". Tawar Kyuhyun mejernihkan suasana yang sempat memanas karena dua orang yang bicara seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan keadaan. (tumben bukan Kyuhyun yang bikin masalah XD)

"hmmm..".

6 orang namja itu kemudian melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan kesan yang jauh lebih hangat, sedangkan tanpa merek sadari seseorang dengan jubah hitam sedang memperhatikan mereka dari balik jendela yang terbuka, sebuah seringaian terukir diwajahnya yang tertutup dengan penutup kepala.

?_fortune_?

Mentari mulai beranjak naik, menerobos celah-celah dedaunan yang rimbun, 6 orang namja sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, yang sedang menjelajah hutan (?) lebih dalam untuk mencari makan malam mereka.

"apa masih lama? yang kulihat hanya pohon pinus dengan daunnya yang berwarna hijau". Gumam Sungmin memperhatikan jajaran pohon yang menjulang didekatnya.

"kau kira mudah apa mencari hewan buruan? mungkin mudah untuk kalian hanya tinggal memakannya, sedangkan kami harus mencari dan memasaknya agar kalian bisa mencernanya".

"mbwo? memang sebelumnya kau langsung memakan daging mentah?". Sungmin membulatkan matanya menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya, namun hal itu justru membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"yaish! tentu saja tidak paboya! Aku tidak ingin sakit perut karena memakan daging yang masih berlumuran darah, membayangkannya saja membuatku ingin muntah".

"lalu kau bisa jelaskan maksud ucapanmu tadi?".

"sayangnya tidak".

"waeyo?".

"bukan urusanmu".

"tapi aku ingin tau".

"dan aku tidak ingin memberitahumu".

"aku memaksa".

"aku menolak".

"aish! apa susahnya bicara sih?".

Kyuhyun tak menggubris pertanyaan Sungmin yang terakhir, matanya hanya konsentrasi pada daerah sekitar, mengira-ngira buruan yang bisa ia dapat hari ini, bila ia menjawab Sungmin pasti terus mengejar jawabannya aishh, itu menyebalkan! Sungmin sendiri yang merasa diacuhkan mendengus kesal, dinjaknya kaki Kyuhyun membuat sang empu meringis menahan sakit, sedangkan sang pelaku penginjakan langsung pergi mendekati tiga sahabatnya, dan dua orang yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa mereka kala melihat sang saeng diperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang lain.

"hyung, bagaimana kalau kelinci untuk makan malam?".

"eodi?".

Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah semak-semak, seekor kelinci berwarna putih yang cukup gemuk sedang memakan rumput disana, Ryeowook mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Kyuhyun, seulas senyum merekah diwajah manisnya, kemudian disusul anggukan setuju yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. "baiklah, seekor kelinci untuk dua orang".

"ANDWEYO!".

"huh?". semua orang beralih kebelakang, seorang namja manis terlihat menahan amarahnya, dua tangan mengepal, hendak memukul salah satu antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, sedangkan keduanya bertanya-tanya dengan masing-masing mengangkat satu alisnya.

"waeyo?".

"jika kau ingin memakan saudaraku, maka langkahi dulu mayatku!". Sudah bisa ditebak siapa namja manis itu, yah, namja itu Sungmin yang langsung mendatangi kelinci tersebut dan menggendongnya, tak lupa sebelumnya menjitak kepala Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan amarah.

"aishh, lalu kita makan apa nanti malam?".

"eung... akan lebih baik jika kita berpencar saja, kalau kita berkelompok akan kesulitan karena akan banyak pergerakan dan membuat buruannya lari, lagi pula itu hanya seekor kelinci, masih ada banyak didalam sana, atau mungkin ada seekor kijang atau rusa". usul Donghae sambil mengusap kepala saengnya yang sempat dipukul Sungmin.

"baiklah aku setuju denganmu Donghae hyung, tapi nanti siapa dengan siapa?".

"biasanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mencari buruan, karena ada manusia disini, maka setiap orang harus ada satu siluman yang mendapingi, takut-takut ada hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan".

"baiklah, tapi jangan suruh aku memilih".

Setelah berkutat sekian lama, akhirnya setiap orang mendapatkan pendamping masing-masing, dengan Yesung yang menentukan pasangan (sebenernya author), Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook dengan Yesung dan Eunhyuk dengan Donghae, semua berpencar kesegala arah, terkecuali arah menuju rumah patinya, ED kearah utara, KS kearah barat, dan YR kearah selatan.

?_fortune_?

Matahri semakin terik, namun tak menyurutkan langkah dua orang namja yang kini sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk mencari buruan.

"eung... Donghae-ah boleh aku tanya?".

"hmm?". Donghae menengok kesamping, mendapati seorang namja tampan yang terlihat penasaran.

"kau benar-benar terluka kemarin?".

"waeyo? apa kau khawatir?".

"a-ani! Aku hanya bingung saja, aku hanya memastikan apakah benar-benar lukanya sembuh, tak ada bekas luka apapun dipinggangmu".

"oh, tentang itu, bukan apa-apa hanya saja kami idak bisa mati dengan mudah kau tau, sekalipun kami ditusuk ratusan kali oleh mereka kami tetap hidup dan akan kembali seperti semula, sebaliknya jika ada dari kami yang melukai bagian tubuh mereka, kemungkinan sembuh seperti semula akan sangat kecil, meski pada dasarnya kemampuan kami dan para _wizard_ sangat jauh, seorang siluman rubah yang paling kuat saja mungkin hanya menyamai seorang _wizard_ biasa".

"berarti jika kau tak memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang baik, mereka akan dengan mudah membunuh kalian?".

"hmmm, tapi sekalipun kami memiliki kemampuan tersebut, tetap saja ada dari kami yang mati, atau bersembunyi dan tak pernah ditemukan lagi untuk menjauhi para _wizard_ ".

"waeyo?".

"mereka memanfaatkan kami, meracuni kami dan membawa kami kedesa untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan atau _familiar_ secara paksa _,_ seperti orang tuaku juga Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, mereka bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dijadikan alat, dari kemi semua Kyuhyunlah yang paling terkena dampaknya, appanya mati ketika berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, ia membunuh seorang _wizard_ namun diwaktu yang sama ia juga mengakhiri hidupnya karena sepenuhnya appa Cho benar-benar menjadi _familiar_ seorang _wizard_ dan dia tak ingin Kyuhyun mengalami nasib yang sama".

"kau mungkin tak mengira seperti apa Ryeowook itu sebenarnya, dia mungkin imut dan menggemaskan, tapi dia berasal dari klan terkuat, keluarga Kim tepatnya, jika keluarga Kyuhyun disegani karena termasuk klan yang terhormat, maka Ryeowook disegani karena ia berasal dari klan yang bertugas melindungi kami, jika kau lihat, satu-stunya keluarga yang masih bertahan adalah keluarga Ryeowook yang masih ada imo dan samchonnya yang biasa kami panggil eoma dan appa, untuk menggantikan orang tua kami".

"kau sangat bersemangat menceritakan adik-adikmu, ceritamu sendiri bagaimana?".

"bukan hal yang penting, hanya klan kecil yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyegel atau mengutuk seorang _wizard_ atau mahluk lain yang mengganggu kami untuk melindungi diri, kami tidak terlalu diperhatikan dan biasanya klan kami yang paling mudah diculik para _wizard,_ pertahanan kami tidak sama dengan keluarga lain pada umumnya, tapi kami bisa membuat tembok perlindungan yang membuat para wizard atau mahluk lainnya tidak bisa menyerang kami, hanya itu".

"kau begitu memuji klan milik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, tapi kau merendahkan klanmu sendiri? kau benar-benar.. ck ck ck".

"keluarga Ryeowooklah yang melindungi kami, Kyuhyun yang menjaganya dan aku tinggal diam didalamnya, bukankah aku sangat egois?".

"kau ini! aku sering melihat difilm kalau disebuah kelompok ada orang yang tidak berbuat apapun justru dialah memberi dampak yang besar pada kelompok itu".

"omong kosong, itu hanya film tau!".

"tapi aku serius, kau mugkin tak menyadarinya, tapi kau tujuan mereka untuk tetap bertahan, untuk melindungimu atau melindungi satu sama lain, kau punya arti besar untuk mereka, kalau tidak, maka anak setan itu tidak akan mencarimu malam itu...".

"jinja?".

"hmm, siapa yang tau mungkin kau lebih dari segalanya dimata mereka". Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepala mantap diiringi senyum khasnya yang membuatnya menunjukkan gusi pinknya.

Grepp!.

"huh? a-apa yang kau lakukan?". Ia membulatkan matanya, merasakan seseorang yang merangkulnya, merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa kulit lehernya betigu lembut.

"gumawo, untuk yang kedua kalinya".

"a-aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun".

"mungkin iya, tapi setidaknya kau selalu membuatku nyaman".

"apa kau punya tujuan tertentu dekat denganku?".

"ah, oh, eng... ti-tidak ada, a-aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya". Donghae melepas pelukannya, pipinya mulai merona, namun segera ditepis dengan gelengan kasar darinya.

"jadi kau senang dekat denganku?".

"itu...". Pipi Donghae semakin memerah, hawa dingin hutan tak terasa diiringi wajahnya yang semakin memanas menahan malu.

"sudahlah, aku tak ingin membuatmu jadi tomat, sini! aku akan memelukmu". Eunhyuk menarik pinggang Donghae agar lebih dekat dengannya, seenaknya dan tanpa aba-aba telebih dahulu(-_-").

"YAK!". Sang Empu melemparkan protes, memukul dada Eunhyuk meski tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup untuk membuat perhatian Eunhyuk berpaling padanya.

"waeyo? kau tadi menginginkannya bukan?apa ingin kulepas?". goda Eunhyuk dengan sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya.

"ti-tidak usah, lagi pula ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang".

"nugu? Apa dia tampan?".

"apa itu urusanmu?".

baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir Donghae membuatnya bungkam, memang benar bukan? Dia bahkan baru saja mengenal Donghae, ia tak berhak tau tentang masalah pribadi Donghae. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada leher namja manis itu, keduanya kembali menyusuri daerah hutan, memperhatikan daerah sekitar, barang kali ada seekor kancil yang lewat didepan mereka (plak).

Srak!

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Eunhyuk yang merangkulnya hampir terjatuh ketanah, kala telinganya menangkap suara yang sama seperti yang ia dengar tadi malam.

'mereka datang lagi'.

"ada apa?".

"kita lari!".

"mbwo?".

"sekarang!".

BRAK!

Donghae menarik lengan Eunhyuk menjauh, dan diwaktu yang bersamaan seekor kucing hutan yang berukuran cukup besar keluar dari semak-semak mengejar keduanya, dengan mata tajam dan gerakan cepat kucing hutan itu memotong jalan keduanya, Donghae berbalik, namun seorang namja dengan jubah hitam berhasil mengepung keduanya.

"wahh, kau lumayan jeli rupanya, Heebumku hanya menginjak ranting kecil, tapi kau bisa mendengarnya dengan baik".

"nugundeo?".

"aku calon kakak ipar dari _wizard_ yang bunuh kemarin, dan aku kesini untuk membalas dendam untuknya, sedikit pemberitahuan, kau akan dapat masalah besar dalam waktu dekat".

"itu bukan salahku, aku sama sekali tidak membunuhnya".

"siapa peduli, menurutmu siapa lagi yang bisa membunuhnya selain kau yang menyegel tubuhnya dalam familiarnya dan juga... kubah pelindungmu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan nyawanya". Namja tersebut mencengkram leher belakang Donghae, Donghae merinti kesakitan menahan kuku yang mulai merobek kulitnya

"Yak! lepaskan dia!". Eunhyuk mulai bertindak, menepis lengan namja tersebut, hingga melepaskan cengramannya pada Donghae.

"ck, dasar pengganggu! Eungg... Heebumie kau ingin dapat makan malam? Aku akan memberikannya padamu". tak terima acaranya diganggu, namja asing itu memanggil kembali kucingnya untuk mendekat, mendorong, idak! lebih tepatnya memukul punggung Eunhyuk hingga membuat namja berambut coklat itu tersungkur didekat kucing hutan itu.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya? Jangan sakiti dia!".

"sayangnya permintaanmu tidak dikabulkan".

" _ropna lightzora"._

Bruk!

Namja tersebut melemparkan sebuah cahaya kehijauan pada Donghae, cahaya tersebut langsung mengikat tubuh Donghae hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak, semakin bergerak cahaya itu semakin mengikat erat tubuhnya.

"sebelum membunuhmu, ada baiknya aku bunuh dulu dia, Heebummie... giliranmu kali ini".

Donghae membulatkan matanya, kucing hutan itu mendekati Eunhyuk, setiap jari kakinya mulai mengeluarkan kukunya yang tajam bersiap mengoyak tubuh Eunhyuk dalam sekali serangan, Eunhyuk mulai gemetar, ia merangkak mundur menjauhi kucing tersebut, namun sayang, gerakannya terhenti karena sebuah pohon pinus dibelakangnya..

"Andwe! Andweyo! Hajiman jebal!". Donghae terus berteriak memohon, sesekali berusaha melepas ikatannya.

Krak!

"HYUK!".

Kucing hutan itu berhasil mengoyak baju Eunhyuk, menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam diperut Eunhyuk, Donghae semakin meronta melepaskan dirinya, melihat darah yang mengalir keluar dari perut Eunhyuk.

"wahh, sepertinya kau menyukai anak manusia itu". Goda namja tersebut membelai surai Donghae pelan, membuat namja brunette itu mengumpat ingin mencakar orang didepannya.

"tutup mulutmu _saegya_! Lepaskan aku paboya!".

" _firocoldzo"._

BRAK!

"Heebumie!". teriak namja tersebut ketika melihat kucingnya yang terpental membentur pohon sacara tiba-tiba, perhatiannya tertuju pada 4 orang yang berada disamping Eunhyuk, amarahnya sepertinya mulai naik, dengan kasar ia melepaskan jubahnya menunjukkan bola matanya berubah menjadi hijau toska yang menyala, juga surai coklat yang sedikit kehijauan, namun memiliki wajah yang cantik (^-^, abaikan! back to story).

"Kyu, kau bantu Donghae hyung, aku akan menahan pergerakannnya, kalian berdua bantu Eunhyuk".

"ne". sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah Donghae, begitu pula Yesung dan Sungmin yang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan pada perut Eunhyuk, Ryeowook langsung merubah wujudnya, kulit mulusnya berubah menjadi putih pucat dengan urat-urat yang kelihatan, bola matanya berubah menjadi ungu, kukunya tumbuh meruncing, benar-benaar bukan gaya seorang Kim Ryeowook yang imut, kini terlihat seperti monster yang siap menyergap mangsanya.

"wahh, tidak aneh kalau tuan Choi menginginkan kalian sebagai _familiarnya_ , dilihat dari perubahan wujud saja kalian terlihat kuat dan bukan musuh yang mudah ditaklukkan".

"banyak bicara, cerewet, dan menyebalkan, kau mirip sekali dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga".

"MBWO?! Kau sendiri, dari tadi hanya bicara, kau bilang aku cerewet dan banyak bicara? lihat dirimu! Sejak tadi kau hanya bicara!".

"setidaknya aku bukan ibu-ibu yang suka main mulut dengan orang lain".

"main mulut? apa dari tadi kau tidak melihat dirimu sendiri? dimana kesadaranmu? Kau yang selalu mencari celah untuk menghinaku".

"huh? kau kira aku kurang pekerjaan meladeni orang sepertimu? kalau bukan terpaksa aku tidak akan mau!".

"kenapa harus terpaksa? kalau tidak mau ya sudah, urusi saja temanmu yang hampir mati itu! lagi pula aku ingin mengobati Heebumku yang terluka karena ulah adikmu!".

"baiklah, dengan senang hati aku melakukannya, pergi sana, jangan kembali dan bawa kucing rumahmu itu".

"yaish! Dia bukan kucing rumah! dan satu lagi, ini belum selesai! Aku akan kembali untuk membalas kalian!".

(O_o Lha kok udah kayak mak-mak PKK gitu seh, gimana ni thor? kok malah ga jadi berantem? malah adu mulut dari tadi? Ryeong udah terlanjur berubah tuh!, author ga tau, mungkin gitu kali ya, kalo Wookie dijadiin atu ama Chulie -_-', gak juga sih, author Cuma belum tertarik aja kalo bikin berantemnya sekarang, masih terlalu awal buat saling lempar sihir ato cakar-cakaran, Hehe... ). lupakan!

Namja cantik itu menyeringai, mendatangi kucing hutannya, membelai bulunya sebelum hilang begitu saja.

Donghae yang sudah lepas jeratannya langsung berlari kearah Eunhyuk, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sudah kembali seperti semula rautnya benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan Eunhyuk, wajahnya pucat menahan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian perutnya.

"darahnya belum mau berhenti mengalir, eotoke?". Sungminsemakin khawatir, kain yang ia bawa untuk membersihkan luka eunhyiuk kinipun sudah basah kuyup berwarna merah.

"kita tidak bisa membuatnya bertahan lebih lama lagi, kita butuh eoma Kim sekarang". Kyuhyunpun mulai merobek bajunya, membantu Sungmin yang sepertinya kewalahan.

"tapi mereka masih diperbatasan, akan memakan banyak waktu jika kita menyusulnya". Jawaban Donghae justru semakin memperburuk keadaan, semua orang tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Kyuhyun berusaha membantu dengan memberi kehangatan disekitar luka Eunhyuk, Donghae sendiri menutup luka Eunhyuk dengan syalnya.

"lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?".

Semua orang terdiam, perhatian kembali pada Eunhyuk yang masih menahan perih, tubuhnya mulai demam, Yesung yang menyadari hal itu mengecek kening Eunhyuk, matanya langsung membulat sempurna, tangannya tergerak untuk mengecek denyut nadi, hingga deru nafas yang semakin lemas.

"Hyuk, kau...".

"Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk! Lee Hyukjae! Ireona!".

 _fortune?_

 **Tbc...**

 **Aigooo! apa-apa'an ini? Ck ck ck**

 **Halo semua! Hyo balik lagi dengan fortune chap 2, eotoke? masih kurang memuaskan? Hyo udah kasih spacenya, Hyo juga udah cek typonya, tapi gk tau masih ada yang kelewatan ato ga, mian kalo masih ada, Hyo udah baca reviewnya kemaren, gumawo ne!.**

 **Hyo usaha biar cepet selesai'in chap ini, soalnya kadang-kadang laptopnya terlantar karena harus bantu eoma, kalo ga gitu eoni yang bikin fanartnya Yesung, mungkin eoni baca fanficnya Hyo soalnya ada Yewook disini, jangan marah eon! Tapi syukur deh selesai tepat waktu, kalo ada beberapa bagian yang masih agak berantakan Hyo nanti coba rapi'in lagi.**

 **Dan buat couple lainnya gimana eoh? Hyo agak bingung, soalnya fokus cast pindah-pindah, Hyo sendiri masih agak amatiran, jadinya kayak gitu dehh, moga suka!.**

 **Hohoho! Buat Heebum sendiri, eoniku yang minta dimasukin tu kucing difanficku, maap ye kalo Hyo bikin Heebum jadi kucing hutan yang jahat, tapi aslinya tetep lucu kok. ^-^**

 **gumawosoimnida! .**

 **Review ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Title : sorcary fortunes in the different woods**

 **Author: Hyo**

 **Cast: Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechull and other**

 **Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae (always be this couple),slight Yewook, Kyumin**

 **Genree: fantasy (full), romance, angst, school life**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: ide cerita dari otak author sendiri, jika ada kesammaan alur, mungkin dikarenakan ide yang kebetulan sama, difanfiction ini saya Cuma pinjam nama, semua pemain milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **Sunmarry: sebuah ramalan dari seorang menantu kelaurga Kim yang sangat dipercaya oleh setiap keluarga, melihat tiga anak manusia yang memasuki dunia yang berbeda karena tiga ekor rubah siluman, dimana terdapat mahluk-mahluk ajaib didalamnya, penyihir, monster, siluman, dan mahluk mistis lainnya seakan menjadi kenyataan disana, ketiganya mendapat ramalan dari orang yang sama, namun satu orang mendapatkan sebuah ramalan kematian dari sang bulan biru dan harus mengorabankan satu orang, bagaimanapun ketiganya punya kehidupan, dan mereka harus kembali kedunianya yang sebenarnya bersama.**

 **Warning!: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, mungkin ada beberapa bagian alur yang diluar nalar, jadi bagi yang tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak memaksa membaca.**

 **n/a: author agak egois buat couple Eunhae, tapi author usaha'in biar couple lainnya juga bisa sama ukuran kayak Eunhae, hehe... mian eoh.**

 **Gumawosomimnida! Selamat membaca!**

Siwon meyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kebesarannya, melepaskan semua beban pikirannya yang terus menerus bergumul dikepalanya, hingga sebuah kecupan singkat dipipinya berhasil membangunkannya, ia mendapati seorang namja cantik yang kini memeluknya dari samping, senyumnya mengembang, tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai sang kekasih, merasa mendapat perlakuan hangat, Heechul memberanikan diri untuk duduk dipangkuan Siwon, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher namja kekar tersebut, bergelut manja pada pelukan yang terasa begitu hangat baginya.

"jadi bagaiamana?". Siwon memulai pembicaraan, menarik Heechul agar lebih erat kepelukannya.

"apanya?".

"yaishh, bukankah kau bilang kalau aku akan mendapatkan mereka".

"hihi, bukan sekarang, aku bahkan baru memulainya chagi". Heechul terkikik geli melihat ekspresi sang kekasih yang terlihat kesal akan kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang memang lumayan menjengkelkan, atau lebih tepatnya kerena ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"hasilnya?".

"agak jelek, aku hanya berhasil melukai seorang manusia yang berada didekat mereka, mereka melukai Heebum dan membuatku kesal, jadi kuputuskan untuk pergi dari sana".

"manusia? Ada manusia disana?". Siwon mengeriyitkan dahinya, ditariknya Heechul lebih dekat dengannya hingga tinggal beberapa inci.

"hmmm, 3 manusia".

"apa mereka menyulitkanmu?".

"aniyo! Justru sebaliknya".

"sebaliknya bagaimana? kau hanya melukai manusia itu tanpa melakukan apapun pada rubah-rubah itu".

"dengarkan aku dulu!, ketika aku melukai manusia itu, salah seorang diantara mereka terlihat sangat khawatir, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan sihir pengikat yang kulemparan padanya, dan detik itu juga aku punya rencana untuk melumpuhkan mereka".

"apa itu?".

Heechul mengengkat kepalanya pada telinga Siwon, sebuah seringai tajam terukir diwajah namja tampan itu beberapa saat setelah Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya, detik berikutnya ia memeluk Heechul lebih dekat dengannya tak lupa juga memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dikening sang kekasih.

"rupanya Witchku yang satu ini sangat pintar, aigoo...". Puji Siwon setelah kecupannya terlepas.

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Witch itu penyihir yeoja, aku ini namja tau!". Diluar dugaan, seorang dipuji kini justru terlihat marah dengan memukul pundak Siwon, membuang muka begitu saja kearah lain.

"wajahmu itu cantik seperti yeoja kan? Kalau tidak mau Witch, Lalu mau kusebut apa? Wizard? Atau diatasnya? seperti... Warlock? Kau akan sama denganku jika kau mengambil saranku yang terakhir". Siwon kembali terkekeh pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Heecul, sambil sesekali memberi kecupan dileher putih sang kekasih, membuat empunya tertawa geli, namun tak selang lama segera ia melepas kecupan Siwon, melemparkan sebuah senyuman cantik pada namja yang kini sedang memangkunya.

"tidak! Warlock terlalu licik untukku, lagi pula Warlock adalah sebutanmu chagi, aku tak bisa memakainya".

"lalu apa? Wizard atau Witch?".

"benar juga, apa ya? hmmmm... jika Wizard terlalu naif dan mereka juga terlalu baik untuk ukuran kelicikanku, jika Witch itu adalah panggilan para penyihir yeoja, dan jelas-jelas aku ini namja, eung... menurutmu apa?".

"apapun sebutanmu, kau akan tetap jadi penyihir terbaikku chagi".

Wajah Heechul langsung bersemu merah mendengar pujian yang dilemparkan sang kekasih padanya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Siwon, membuat sang pemilik terkekeh pelan, mengangkat tengkuk Heechul dan mencium bibir pink itu cukup lama

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Sedangkan didalam rumah tepatnya dikamar Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kyuhyun terus bergelut dengan lemari obat, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memeriksa beberapa obat luar, Donghae sendiri yang sendari tadi membantu saengnya terus bergelut tanpa menyentuh apapun mencari sesuatu diantara jajaran obat didepannya.

"waeyo hyung? Kau punya masalah?".

"eungg... begini, kuingat kau punya _scorpivest_ kan _?_ kau bisa gunakan itu untuk mengobatinya, meskipun...".

"kau gila hyung? itu kugunakan untuk lukamu dulu, sekali lagi itu untukmu, dan bukan manusia". botol obat yang dipegang Kyuhyun, langsung ia gebrak dari tempatnya, wajahnya tersirat raut terkejut juga marah yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

"lalu apa salahnya mencoba?! Siapa yang tau jadinya bagaimana". Donghae yang emosi menaikkan nada suaranya hingga tanpa sadar telah membentak Kyuhyun yang kini juga terlihat bingung.

"ANIYO! Kita tidak tau apa dampaknya pada Eunhyuk, siapa yang tau kalau nanti akan berakhir buruk untuk dirinya, pikirkan itu hyung! Jangan buat kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu! Kau harus mengorbankan seseorang hanya karena melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan dampaknya". Kyuhyun sendiri sepertinya juga berada level emosinya yang sama dengan Donghae, dan kini bertambah kala menyadari bentakan yang dilemparkan sang hyung.

"la-lalu apa kau akan diam saja...?". Merasa kalimat sang saeng begitu menusuk hatinya Donghae mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya, terlihat dari suaranya yang memelan diikuti deru nafasnya yang tadinya memburu mulai memelan.

"hyu-hyungng mi-mianheyo, aku diluar kendali, aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal kasar padamu, tapi tolonglah hyung jangan keras kepala, aku akan cari obat untuk mengeringkan bekas cakarannya, jangan ambil keputusan secara tergesa-gesa".

"Kyu kumohon...".

"waeyo? Kenapa kau ingin sekali melakukan itu?".

"aku tak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan pribadiku, terlebih dia tak sengaja datang kesini, dia harus pulang kedunianya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja".

"kau yakin itu alasanmu? Atau ada alsan lain? ".

"aenn... i-itu... ha-hanya saja..."

"baiklah, akan kulakukan untukmu hyung".

"huh?".

"kulakukan asal... jangan gegabah ketika melakukannya nanti".

"gumawo Kyu".

Donghae menghela nafas lega, senyum manis terpasang cantik diwajah bersihnya kala Kyuhyun membuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat yang tersembunyi dibalik obat-obatan, mengambil sebotol kecil cairan berwarna ungu gelap.

"tapi... kita tidak bisa menaruhnya langsung pada lukanya".

"waeyo?".

"kau ingat dia bukan sejenis dari kita? Tubuhnya mungkin tidak mudah menerima obatnya, mengingat kau sendiri yang dasarnya seorang siluman pernah hampir kehilangan nyawamu karena obat ini"

"lalu bagaimana?".

"aku tidak tau bagaimana ketahanan tubuh antara kita dan juga manusia, tapi kemungkinan pertahanan mereka lebih lemah dibanding kita, mungkin sedikit beresiko, tapi kita butuh pelindung untuk menyalurkan obatnya pada luka Eunhyuk, namun pelindung itu bersifat nyaman dan hangat juga bisa menutupi seluruh bagian luka, jika seenaknya mearuh pelindung tanpa memperhatikan kondisinya dia akan terluka sendiri nantinya".

"pelindung? nyaman dan hangat? itu seperti gundukan bulu yang lembut, Ah matta! kau bisa gunakan ekormu bukan?",

"gotcha!, Tapi hyung, kau pernah tanpa sengaja menyirampan air panas pada ekorku sewaktu aku masih kecil dan membuatnya sulit untuk tumbuh, dan alhasil ekorku jadi pendek dan ekorku tak bisa menutupi seluruh bagian luka, pilihannya kita menggunakan ekormu atau Wookie hyung untuk menjadi pelindungnya".

"tapi kukira Ryeong punya tubuh yang kecil, seingatku dia juga sering minta kau peluk karena bulunya yang agak tipis, jadi...".

"kita pakai ekormu!".

"e-ekorku? Ta-tapi... kau tau sendiri aku kesulitan mengubah wujudku...".

"aku minta kau keluarkan ekormu hyung, bukan mengubah wujudmu, kau bisa mengubah sebagian tubuhmu, tidak harus mengubah dirimu menjadi rubah seutuhnya".

"baiklah, aku akan mencoba".

"dan satu lagi...".

"mbwo?".

"berjanjilah kau akan segera bicara padaku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu karena obatnya, kau tau kan masalahnya...".

"kau seperti tidak tau aku Kyu, kau tau aku punya kemampuan spesial dari klanku untuk membuat pelindung sihir".

"ini bukan sihir hyung, ini obat dan juga racun, jika terjadi kesalahan sedikit saja, kau mungkin akan cacat permanen nanti".

"baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya jika terjadi sesuatu nanti, puas? Sekarang segera obati dia".

"baiklah".

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, Donghae-pun segera merubah dirinya menjadi setengah siluman, ia menutup matanya beberapa saat, bola matanya berubah menjadi biru terang kala ia membuka matanya kembali, kulitnya berubah pucat meski hanya urat kecil yang keluar, dibelakang tubuhnya-pun mulai keluar gundukan bulu halus yang memanjang membentuk ekor layaknya rubah, berwarna puth dengan warna abu-abu gelap diujung ekor, kepalanya-pun mengeluarkan sepasang telinga yang memiliki warna yang sama.

"kajja!".

"ne".

Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun, menghampiri kelinci yang dibawa Sungmin tadi siang yang kini berada didekat pintu,menggendong kelinci putih itu bersamanya, dan seperti pagi tadi, sepasang mata dibalik jendela terus memperhatikan sepasang kakak beradik itu.

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Ryeowook mengambil handuk putih yang sebelumnya sudah dicelupkan air hangat, membersihkan bercak darah sisekitar kulit Eunhyuk, yang kini sedang terbaring diranjang, Sungmin dan Yesung yang sendari tadi memperhatikan rubah manis itu berusaha membantu sebisa keduanya.

'ceklek'.

Semua tertuju pada pintu kamar yang terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja berambut ikal yang melangkah mendekati ketiganya.

"eotoke? Kau dapat obatnya?".

"ani, obatnya tidak ada, yang ada hanya...". Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu disaku belakangnya, sebuah botol kecil yang terdpat cairan kental berwarna ungu gelap disana.

"tapi Kyu ini...".

"aku tau, ini kemauannya..". Ia menunjuk kearah pintu, semua orang mengalihkan perhatian pada seorang namja berekor rubah yang melangkah pelan mereka.

"Do-Donghae hyu-hyung, waeyo? Kau akan terluka sendiri nantinya".

"kata siapa? toh aku hanya menjadi pelindung agar obatnya tidak langsug berinteraksi dengan tubuhnya".

"Hae hyung...".

"aku akan baik-baik saja, asal kau percaya padaku".

"ta-tapi...".

"gwencana Ryeonggie".

Donghae segera duduk disamping Eunhyuk ketika medapat anggukan ragu dari Ryeowook, ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melilitkan ekornya pada perut Eunhyuk, beberapa saat kemudian ekornya dikelilingi cahaya biru shafire yang membentuk pelindung seperti bola api kecil yang berjumlah banyak mengitari luka disekujur tubuh Eunhyuk, perhatiannya langsung kembali keKyuhyun, ia tersenyum manis diikuti anggukan untuk menyakinkan sang adik.

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan meneteskan cairan kental itu pada ekor Donghae, sekitar 10 tetes dan itu berhasil membuat Donghae meringis menahan sakit, sepertinya tetesan obat itu benar-benar menyakitkan, lihat saja Donghae yang berulang kali meneteskan air matanya, Kyuhyun sempat hendak menghentikan kegiatannya tadi, namun kalau bukan karena Donghae yang memaksanya, ia pasti sudah menolong hyungnya sekarang, Donghae mengatur nafasnya pelan, ia tersenyum sembari terus memperhatikan ekornya yang kini tidak hanya dikelilingi warna biru, namun juga warna kunguan yang terlihat indah, setidaknya pemandangan itu bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"hyung, sudah cukup! Kau sudah seperti ini dan masih ingin melakukannya?".

"Diam, dan lakukan tugasmu bocak tengik!".

"hyung, yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar, tanganmu saja sudah bergetar hebat, kau masih ingin melanjutkannya?".

"toh nanti juga hilang, lakukan saja Kyu!- Sepertinya pernafasannya hampir teratur, kau ingin berhenti begitu saja?".

Donghae beralih pada Eunhyuk yang kini sepertinya tidak terlalu pucat seperti siang tadi, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya kala mengelus pipi Eunhyuk, sedangkan empat orang yang terus memperhatikan keduanya sepertinya punya pikiran masing-masing.

"Wookie... apa kau punya pemikiran yang sama denganku?".

"hhm, kau benar, si cabul ini memang mirip dengannya, semuanya, namun aku tidak tau takdirnya".

"kuharap tidak seperti 200 tahun yang lalu".

"nadoya".

Dua orang lainnya yang berada dibelakang dua bersaudara itu, masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing mengenai kawannya yang masih belum bangun, keduanya mamsih khawatir meski keadaan Eunhyuk sudah sedikit lebih baik.

Kini hanya tinggal Sungmin dan Donghae yang menjaga Eunhyuk dikamar itu, Kyuhyun sedang menyiapkan makanan dan Yewook sepertinya punya urusan sendiri, Donghae masih setia melilitkan ekornya pada perut Eunhyuk, Sungmin sendiri sedang bermain dengan bunnynya yang tadi dibawa Kyuhyun, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang membawa senampan makanan memasuki kamar.

"hyung makanlah dulu".

"oh Kyu, taruh saja dimeja". Donghae mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, sambil menunjuk meja didakatnya dengan dagunya.

"hanya hyungmu? aku bagaimana?". Sungmin yang berada didekat Donghae mulai melemparkan protes kala melihat hanya sepiring makanan dinampan yang dibawa Kyuhyun

"ambil sendiri!". Kyuhyun hanya menjawab layangan protes itu dingin, dan langsung pergi dari kamar itu begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan umpatan Sungmin yang terus diberikan padanya.

"Yaish! Setidaknya jangan hanya setengah-setengah menolong, dasar iblis biadab!".

"kau bisa makan milikku, aku juga blum lapar kok". Donghae yang tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran itu mulai melerai emosi Sungmin, diambilnya piring makanan diatas nampan, menyodorkannya pada namja bergigi kelinci didepannya.

"aniyo, gwencana, aku akan menunggu setan itu mengambilnya".

"dia tidak akan kembali jika hanya mengambil makanan untukmu".

"MBWO?! AISH! Aku bersumpah akan mengasapinya! Aku heran, kenapa sikapnya seperti itu, kau juga tahan punya adik seperti dia, Argh! Aku benci dia!".

"aku yakin kau akan menarik ucapanmu tadi jika kau tau dia yang sebenarnya".

"tidak akan! Bagaiamanapun kau akan mengatakan kalau adikmu itu adalah anak yang baik, ramah, suka menolong, aku tidak akan percaya!".

"tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu, dia memang tidak termasuk golongan orang yang kau sebutkan tadi".

"huh?". Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, Ia mulai melepaskan lipatan tangannya pada dadanya, memperhatikan Donghae secara saksama.

"sebelum itu, jawablah pertanyaanku, apa kau... menyukai adikku?".

"m-mbwo? I-itu tidak mungkin, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?!". Ditengah keseriusannya, pertanyaan pertama berhasil membuatnya terperanjat, sebaik mungkin ia kendalikan dirinya yang masih tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Donghae yang begitu frontal baginya.

"jinja? Padahal aku berharap kalau kau menyukainya".

"wa-waeyo?".

"bukan karena apapun, lupakanlah".

"Yak! Jangan buat aku penasaran!".

"kalau kau ingin jawaban jawablah secara jujur, apa kau myukai adikku? Jangan khawatir hanya karena kau mengatakannya pada hyungnya".

"mollayo, terkadang aku suka saat dia berperilaku pada saudaranya dengan hangat dan perhatian, tapi sepertinya dia punya dendam pribadi denganku, dia selalu mencari masalah baik kecil atau besar apapun itu".

"sudah kuduga, karena aku sendiri tidak tau kau menyukainya atau tidak yang jelas... sebenarnya dia menyukaimu...".

"jangan mengada-ngada, dia bahkan sepertinya membenciku".

"kau ingat ketika kau bertemu pertama kali dengan kami?".

"ne aku masih ingat, waktu dicamp kan? Kalau tidak salah aku melihat sesuatu dibalik pohon atau semak-semak saat itu".

"kauu orang pertama yang melihat kami, dan yang kau lihat itu Kyuhyun... Dia tidak suka, tapi kau manusia pertama yang membuatnya berani sedekat itu dengan lingkunganmu".

"sudahlah, itu hanya kebetulan saja".

"kalian saling menatap saat itu, tertarik satu sama lain".

"aniyo! Aku hanya penasaran, lagi pula kalau dia menyukaiku, bagaimana caramu penjelasanmu mengenai sifatnya padaku selama ini? menyukaiku? dengan sifatnya sekarang, itu tidak mungkin".

"dia tidak tau harus bagaimana, ia terlalu gugup saat bertemu denganmu, jadi dia bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkanmu, jujur saja, aku yakin makanan yang diantar dia tadi bukan untukku, dia hanya ingin membuatmu marah dan akhirnya dia bisa bicara denganmu secara tidak sengaja karena hanya menawariku makanan tanpa memperdulikanmu, dia tak pernah memberiku makanan apapun bentuknya, justru sebaliknya dia yang selalu mengambil milikku".

"dia orang yang hangat Sungminnie jika mengenalnya lebih dalam, dia hanya butuh perhatian agar dia bisa mengeluarkan sifatnya, aku harap kau yang memberinya perhatian itu".

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, dipikirkannya setiap kalimat yang dikatakan Donghae barusan, ia menggenggam telapak tangannya erat, mengatue nafasnya pelan.

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Sungmin melangkah pelan menuju ruang tamu, didapatinya seorang namja tinggi berambut ikal yang kini sedang bersandar dikursi kayu, memejamkan matanya tenang dengan dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan didepan dada, sepertinya iblis kita ini sedang berada dialam mimpinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun...". Gumamnya pelan saat duduk disamping Kyuhyun, dengan senyum manis yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang putih.

"kalau dilihat-lihat kau tampan juga jika kau diam seperti ini". Ia menggerakkan tangannya mendekat Kyuhyun, hendak menyentuh pipi dari namja tampan itu, namun sayang sekali, Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat tangan Sungmin sedikit lagi menjamah pipi putih itu.

"kau serius dengan ucapanmu tadi?".

"Huh? A-aku... Ja-jangan salah paham dulu, hilangkan semua fikiran tentang aku sekarang ini diotakmu, aku tidak bermaksud sep- Aishh! Pabo! Pokoknya aku tidak punya maksud apapun". Sungmin benar-benar terkejut dengan wajah datar Kyuhyun yang langsung menghadap kearahnya, membuatnya benar-benar dekat dengan namja berambut ikal itu, namun sesaat kemudian ia langsung menjauh darinya.

"lalu kenapa kau meraba wajahku?".

"eung... ta-tadi wajahmu kotor, jadi kubersihkan".

"jinja? lalu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan hyungku dikamar tadi? Aku ingin tahu karena aku mendengar namaku disebutkan".

"bukan hal penting".

"kalau bukan hal penting kenapa setelah selesai bicara menemuiku dan duduk disambingku, bilang kalau aku tampan dan ingin meraba wajahku?".

"aku hanya ingin memastikan saja".

"memastikan apa?".

"ha-hanya sa-saja, kukira kau seperti yang dikatakan hyungmu, ternyata aku salah besar, kau bahkan sudah berfikir tidak-tidak tentangku padahal aku tak punya maksud apapun".

"uh-oh, mianheyo, hanya saja... aku dengar semuanya tadi...". Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk, namun langsung disusul raut sedih diwajahnya, segera ia menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin, kepalanya menunduk tak ingin menunjukkan jati dirinya yang lain pada Sungmin.

Chu...

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, merasakan bibir hangat yang menyentuh kulit pipinya lembut, tangannya tergerak untuh meraba pipinya yang baru saja dikecup Sungmin, ia menatap namja bergigi kelinci disampingnya ini tak percaya, antara bingung, kaget, senang? Entahlah.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?".

"hyungmu mempercayaiku untuk menjagamu, aku tak ingin mendapat masalah darinya hanya karena aku membuat adiknya menangis".

"mbwo?". Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan namja kelinci disampingnya ini.

"hyungmu bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, sulit kupercaya memang, mengingat perlakuanmu selama ini padaku, tapi akan kucoba untuk memabalasnya".

"aku? menyukaimu? Yang benar saja... kita bahkan baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu, dan jika kau melakukannya hanya karena merasa iba padaku, aku tak pernah percaya ucapanmu". Jawabnya kasar langsung membuang muka kearah lain

"KAU! YAK! Aku mencoba baik denganmu selama ini!".

"siapa peduli?".

" Kau benar-benar... Aku juga berusaha sebaik mungkin agar aku bisa nyaman denganmu dan juga menyukaimu sepenuh hatiku! Tapi dengan mudah kau bilang kalau aku menyukaimu hanya kerena iba denganmu? DENGAR CHO KYUHYUN! Aku tau benar kalau kau memang punya masa lalu yang pahit, namun bukan karena itu aku berusaha menyukaimu atau karena iba padamu, aku mengatakan kalau aku mencoba menyukaimu, tapi sungguh! Aku melakukannya dengan hatiku, aku tak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak, yang jelas aku... a-aku...".

"Ha-hanya berusaha menjadi salah seorang yang berarti untukmu... walau-pun memang benar kalau awalnya seperti itu, tapi... untuk sekarang, aku tak ada maksud lain selain berusahaa menyukaimu". Lanjut Sungmin pelan, melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Grepp!.

Namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya kala merasakan pelukan dari belakang, pelukan hangat yang bergetar ketakutan, bisa ia rasakan deru nafas cepat dipundaknya yang kini digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kajima! Jebal Kajima!".

"Kyu-Kyuhyun...". Bisa Sungmin rasakan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, suaranya bergetar meski terdengar membentak.

"Mianheyo...".

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan, "kenapa minta maaf? Kau bahkan tidak punya salah apapun padaku". Ucapya tenang diiringi senyum manis kelincinya, dan dalam gerakan cepat mencuri kecupan bibir dari Kyuhyun.

"huh?".

"kukira aku tau alasan kenapa aku berusaha menerimamu".

"Su-Sungmin...".

"naega chuaso".

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang menghapus raut sedih yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, bukan seringaian yang biasa ia lemparkan pada orang lain, namun sebuah senyum tulus darinya, ia memajukan satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, tangannya tergerak untuk menarik tengkuk Sungmin, memejamkan matanya sembari mendekati wajah Sungmin

Chu..

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lembut, Sungmin tersenyum simpul, ia-pun ikut memejamkan matanya menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang, disaat yang sama air mata Kyuhyun menetes, namun tidak sampai membasahi bibirnya sehingga Sungmin-pun tak menyadari namja didepannya ini sedang menangis.

 _Seorang anak kecil menangis histeris dipelukan seorang namja paruh baya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan padanya, anak kecil itu terus mencengkram punggung namja paruh baya itu sambil terus menangis._

" _aboeji! Andweyo! hiks... hiks... Aboeji!"._

" _Kyuhyunnie, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan hiduplah yang baik dengan dua hyung angkatmu ara!"._

" _andweyo aboeji! Aboeji jangan kesana, Kyuhyun tak ingin kehilangan aboeji, mereka akan menyakiti aboeji"._

" _Kyuhyunnie harus hidup dengan baik ara! Dan Kyuhyunnie tenang saja, mereka tak akan menyakiti aboeji". Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup pucuk kepala anak kecil itu sebelum meninggalkannya._

" _hiks.. hiks.. Aboeji kajima! Kajima!". Kyuhyun hendak mengejar appanya, namun langkah kecilnya terhenti dengan sebuah dekapan seseorang dari belakang._

" _Kyuhyunnie, jangan menangis... hyung janji akan berikan apapun pada Kyuhyunnie, Kyuhyunnie jangan menangis"._

" _Hae hyung! Aboeji! Aboeji! Jangan biarkan dia kesana!"._

 _Kyuhyun terus menunjuk aboejinya yang kini melangkah mendekati seorang namja berjubah yang tergeletak diatas tanah dengan nafas terengah-engah, merubah wujudnya menjadi siluman rubah dan langsung membunuh namja bejubah itu, namun disaat yang sama aboejinya langsung mengeluarkan cahaya dan hilang begitu saja disapu angin._

" _ABOEJI! hiks.. hiks..."._

'aboeji... bogosipo'

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Sedangkan dihutan, dua orang namja dibalik semak terus memperhatikan seekor kijang yang kini memakan buah yang jatuh, bola mata salah satu diantara mereka berubah menjadi ungu terang, sedangkan yang satunya terus memperhatikan pergerakan sang kijang.

"kau ingin menangkapnya?". Bisik pelan namja yang berkepala besar menatap namja yang baru saja berubah menjadi siluman.

"hmmm, aku jarang dapat kijang, gerakan mereka sangat cepat dan terkadang beberapa diatara mereka hampir menyamai kecepatanku, jadi agak sulit".

"oh, kau pernah dapat kijang?".

"pernah, tapi bukan kijang dewasa, aku biasanya memburu yang masih kecil, hehe...".

"eomanya tidak mengejarmu karena kau membunuh anaknya?".

"kalau ketahuan, aku tidak jadi menangkapnya".

"tapi paling tidak, kau pernah menangkap yang dewasa kan? meski hanya sekali".

"tidak".

"MBWO? Lalu bagaimana kita menangkapnya?". Yesung langsung membulatkan matanya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok, menatap emosi pada namja manis didepannya.

Brak!

"Yak! Kau membuatnya lari!". Ryeowook-pun ikut berdiri dari tempatnya, kala menyadari teriakan Yesung membuat kijang incarannya kabur menjauhi keduanya.

"percuma saja kalau kau tak punya pengalaman menangkap kijang dewasa, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya".

"tapi apa salahnya mencoba?".

"sudahlah, kita cari yang lain saja".

"ish... menyebalkan".

Keduanya melangkah menyusuri hutan, memperhatikan sekeliling, barangkali ada seekor hewan buruan yang bisa mereka temukan, namun bahkan hingga hari beranjak sore keduanya belum mendapat apapun.

"eung... Sunggie... bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Mungkin akan mempermudah kita nanti mencarinya".

"ide bagus".

"tapi jangan terlalu jauh, aku tak ingin kejadian terakhir kali terulang lagi".

"baiklah, aku akan cari ikan disungai, bagaimana?".

"kalau begitu, aku akan coba cari ayam hutan atau burung yang bertengger didahan".

"baiklah".

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sungai kecil dengan bebatuan besar yang berada disekitar sungai, ia mulai melinting celana dan langan bajunya agar tidak basah kena air, melangkah pelan memasuki sungai sembari menjaga keseimbangannya.

"baiklah, sepertinya tidak terlalu dalam, mungkin aku bisa, Fighting!". Gumamnya pelan sebelum memasuki air.

Sekitar 30 menitan Yesung berkubang didalam sungai, namun yang ada hanya keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya juga baju yang basah karena lintingannya lepas, kini ia sedang duduk diam dibawah pohon, tepatnya diatas batu sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, menikmati semilir angin tenang yang mulai mengeringkan keringatnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"aigo!".

Namja tampan itu langsung tersentak, kala gendang telinganya menanngkap sebuah teriakan yang cukup melengking didekatnya, dilihatnya seorang namja imut yang kini melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya.

"kenapa justru bersantai? Kau bilang ingin cari ikan".

"tidak ada ikannya".

"begitu ya...".

"baigaimana degan ayam dan burungnya?".

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Ryeowook langsug melompat disamping namja tampan itu, ikut menikmati semilir angin yang nyaman.

"eopso, tak ada ayam atau-pun burung, mereka langsung lari saat aku hendak menangkap mereka, hufft aku lelah, kau tak keberatan meminjamkan pundakmu?".

"huh? a-a... i-itu... bo-boleh saja". Yesung tergagap dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook ia hanya mengangguk kaku sebagai jawaban, wajahnya terlihat lucu dengan ekpresi gugup yang mendominasi.

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul, disandarkannya kepalanya pada pundak Yesung sembari memejamkan matanya, ia memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"kau ingin lihat bintang?". Gumaman Yesung membuat namja manis itu kembali membuka matanya, didapatinya sebuah senyum hangat yang tenang, dilemparkan kearahnya.

"bintang? Tapi ini sore hari, mana ada bintang?". Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap aneh kearah Yesung yang kini masih tersenyum ditempat.

"sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu, tapi bintangnya memang ada, bahkan lebih indah dari bintang malam hari".

"eodi?".

Yesung mengeratkan jaraknya dengan Ryeowook, ditatapnya keatas, medapati tumpukan daun hijau yang disinari mentari yang masih agak tinggi.

"disana!".

Ia menunjuk dedaunan yang paling banyak disinari matahari, dedaunan tersebut disapu angin pelan, membuat lubang lubang tak beraturan yang mejadi celah beberpa sorot cahaya matahari melewatinya, menghasilkan titik cahaya yang menghasilkan kilatan berbentuk layaknya bintang diantara dedaunan hijau.

"wahh! yeoppo! kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya?". Pekik Ryeowook saat melihat sinar matahari yang melewati celah daun, yang terlihat gemerlap matahari berbagai ukuran yang bertebaran disekitar rimbunnya pepohonan.

Yesung tersenyum simpul, diperhatikannya wajah Ryeowook yang masih kagum dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan, wajah manis itu terlihat menawan kala cahaya mentari itu menyinari wajahnya, ditambah senyum indah yang terlihat senang.

"cantik kan?".

"hmmm, itu sangat indah".

"sangat neyaman dan menenangkan, saat matahari... Daun... dan angin bertemu... mereka terlihat luar biasa".

"bukan main, itu indah sekali".

Chu!

Namja itu mencuri ciuman dari pipi Ryeowook, senyum Ryeowook langsung luntur menjadi sebuah raut terkejut, ia menatap Yesung tak percaya dengan satu tangannya yang memegang pipi yang baru saja dicuri.

"kau... apa yang...".

"molla, aku hanya ingin melakukannya".

"tapi kenapa?".

"kukira aku tertarik padamu".

"mbwo?! ta-tapi kita baru bertemu?".

tanpa memperdulikan kalimat Ryeowook Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pepohonan, datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Plak!

Dipihak lain, Ryeowook yang merasa tak terima, langsung menampar pipi Yesung pelan, wajah imutnya memasangkan seringai lucu yang terlihat menggemaskan, ia hendak melemparkan pukulannya yang kedua, namun tangan Yesung berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Ryeowook, namja tampan itu menatap manik mata Ryeowook dalam, Ryeowook sendiri hanya diam diperhatikan terus seperti itu, namun lama-kelamaan ia-pun juga terus memperhatikan manik mata Yesung, hingga terjadilah saling melempar tatapan tenang satu sama lain.

"kau pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya?".

"huh?".

Lamunan Ryeowook pecah, kala Yesung melemparkan kalimatnya pelan, namun cukup mengejutkan karena sendari tadi mereka diam.

"be-belum, belum pernah".

"kalau begitu aku orang pertama yang kau sukai?".

"mb-mbwo?".

Chu...

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook pelan dan tenang, mengunci bibir soft milik sang siluman, genggamannya pada tangan namja manis itu-pun mulai lepas, bergerak menuju punggung Ryeowook untuk menarik namja imut itu lebih dekat dengannya, merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Yesung, Ryeowook menikmati kecupan itu, hanya menempel dengan lembut tanpa penolakan atau gerakan perlawanan.

Namun tak selang lama Yesung melepaskan kecupannya pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya diam ditempatnya, antara terkejut, malu dan emosi, entahlah dia berada diatara tiga hal itu, jika ia ingin marah, apa yang salah? Jika ia malu, ia akan terlihat bodoh, jika terkejut, itu sudah lewat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"mianheyo...".

"eung...".

"kau mungkin akan membunuhku, tapi entahlah, aku melakukannya diluar kesadaranku, kau bisa mencincangku dirumah nanti".

"tak perlu, toh kau sudah melakukannya, percuma saja, kalau aku membunuhmu sekalipun kau tetap mencuri ciuman pertamaku".

"tapi tetap saja, aku yakin kau tak menginginkannya, setidaknya aku ingin minta maaf".

"tapi sungguh, itu bukan masalah sam sekali, a-aku tak keberatan".

"mbwo? Tidak keberatan? Kau yakin? Biasanya orang akan marah ketika ciumannya dicuri begitu saja, terkecuali mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, maka bukan masalah".

"ja-jadi kau menyayangiku?".

"eung... bagaimana ya? itu mungkin saja terjadi, dan aku harap kau juga begitu".

"tapi... itu mustahil, kau pasti ngelantur karena keleleahan setelah mencari ikan, karena tidak dapat apapun pikiranmu jadi buyar".

"aishhh, kau ini bodoh ya? tak bisa bedakan oang frustasi dan jujur".

"yak! Kau kira kau siapa bisa mengatai aku bodoh seenaknya?".

"aku? Aku hanya seorang manusia kau tau, seorang manusia yang terjebak didunia aneh yang tak bisa kuketahui namanya".

"dunia aneh? Maksudmu tempat tinggalku ini?".

"bukan rumahmu, tapi diduniamu, Hatimu Kim Ryeowook".

"jangan menggodaku!".

"aniyo! Aku tak pernah menggodamu".

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Sedangkan ditempat lain, tanpa diketahui Kyumin dan Yewook, ditengah-tengah kesenangan keduanya, seseorang sedang terkulai lemas tak berdaya, keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang luar biasa, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tidak ada satu-pun orang yang mengetahuinya.

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Malam menjelang, Donghae ditemani Kyumin berjaga dikamar sang fishy, Donghae masih setia melilitkan ekornya yang terus bercahaya pada perut Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk sendiri tak kunjung sadar sendari tadi, sedangkan Kyumin berusaha mengajak Donghae untuk bicara hal-hal kecil yang setidaknya membuat namja manis itu tak bosan.

"hyung, eoma Kim dan appa Kim akan pulang hari ini, aku akan kesana nanti malam, kau disini dengan Wookie hyung, tidak masalah-kan?".

"hmmm, tak apa, eung... Minnie, kau temani bocah itu ne?".

"ne".

Ceklek!.

Semua beralih kepintu yang terbuka, menunjukkan dua orang namja dengan baju yang berantakan, muka lusuh yang terlihat sangat lelah, sedangkan tiga orang didalam kamar hanya melongo mendapati pasangan yang paling sering bertengkar setelah Kyumin itu.

"biar kutebak, kalian tidak dapat apapun hari ini?".

"Kyuhyun sudah menjawabnya, jadi kukira aku tak perlu menjawab". Ryeowook menghela nafasnya berat, diambilnya segelas air diatas meja dan meneguknya pelan.

"kalau kau tidak dapat apapun, berarti kita semua tidak akan makan malam". Sungmin yang berada disamping Kyuhyun ikut bicara, bibirnya mengerucut kecewa namun lebih terlihat lucu.

"bukan kita semua Sungminnie, mungkin aku dan adik-adikku iya, tapi kalian masih bisa makan buah kalau kalian mau".

"tidak hyung, setidaknya kau harus makan, aku takut jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, sejak tadi kau terus disini mengobati Eunhyuk".

"tapi ini sudah malam Kyu".

"aku yang cari nanti, hyung jangan memikirkanku, pikirkan dirimu sendiri".

"aku akan ikut!".

Suara Sungmin berhasil menghentikan pedebatan antara saeng dan hyung itu, dengan pelan-pelan ia menurunkan kelinci yang ia pangku kelantai, melangkah kesamping Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan senyum kelincinya yang manis.

"ta-tapi...".

"sudahlah hyung gwencana, kajja!".

"baiklah". Dan diwaktu bersamaan Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin ntuk meninggalkan kamar yang berukuran sedang itu.

"Kyu!".

"umur Kyuhyun sudah hampi 550 tahun hyung, jangan khawatirkan dia". Ryeowook langsung menahan tubuh Donghae yang hendak berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, diturunkannya hyungnya itu pelan-pelan kekasur, takut jika nanti lilitan ekor hyungnya lepas, karena jika dipaksa untuk dilepas nanti justru akan membuat Donghae terluka, ekornya hanya bisa lepas kala Eunhyuk sudah sadar, ekornya sudah menyatu dengan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Mbwo?! 550 tahun? kalian tua sekali".

"YAK!". Dengan serentak 2 orang naja manis itu langsung menyemprotkan (?) cacian mereka pada seorang namja tampan yang kini tercengang dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"waeyo? aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya".

"dengar ya, umur kami masih terbilang remaja tau, seekor rubah baru bisa disebut dewasa kala umurya sudah mencapai 1500 tahun, umur kami bahkan belum mancapai 1000 tahun, seenaknya saja kau bilang tua, aku bingung, kau dilahirkan dimana sih? bicara tanpa memikirkan dampaknya".

"siapa peduli?".

"Yak kau!-".

"umur kalian masing-masing berapa?".

"aku 700 tahun, Ryeonggie 600 tahun dan Kyuhyun, kau sudah mengetahuinya".

"wow! Daebak! Kami tidak bisa mencapai umur sebanyak itu, paling tua 100 tahun, dan hanya bisa makan bubur, kalian sudah berumur ratusan tahun tapi masih bisa makan daging dan juga berburu".

"itu wajar kan, kalian manusia dan kami...". Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, dipeluknya dua lengannya menyilang, seperti menahan dinginnya malamnamun ia lebih terlihat terkejut dibanding kedinginan".

"waeyo hyung? Kau tidak melanjutkan kalimatmu?".

"di-dia... bangun".

Disaaat itu pula ia beralih pada Eunhyuk, namja tampan itu masih diam ditempat, namun tak selang lama, tangannya pelan-pelan bergerak diikuti kelopak matanya yang terbuka, dan saat itu juga lilitan ekor Donghae langsung lepas dari perut Eunhyuk, diwaktu yang sama ia berubah menjadi wujud manusianya, namun segera ia menjauhkan diri dari 3 orang itu dengan berlari kearah pintu.

"Hyuk... gwencana?".

Tanpa memperdulikan sikap aneh Donghae, pasangan itu beralih pada Eunhyuk yang kini sepertinya sudah sadar, didapatinya namja bergusi pink itu mengangguk pelan diiringi senyuman sebai jawaban, keduanya menatap kearah luka Eunhyuk dibagian perutnya berangsur menghilang, bahkan hampir terlihat tak berbekas apapun.

"kau membuatku khawatir tau, kukira perkataan peramal itu benar terjadi padamu".

"peramal? nugu?". Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh pertanyaan, terlihat seperti emosi dan marah, namun sepertinya ia menahan hal itu.

"orang ppertama yang kami temui ketika sampai disini, namanya kalau tidak salam Park... Jung Soo".

Ryeowook beralih keDonghae yang tersungkur dilantai dkat pintu, sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sepertinya tak beraturan lalu kearah Eunhyuk yang kini mulai bisa duduk, dan kembali pada Yesung, raautnya terkejut bukan main, diwajah manisnya terlihat amarah yang ditahan, namun amarah itu sepertinya akan keluar beberapa waktu lagi.

"apa yang dia katakan?! Jawab!".

"ke-kenapa kau jadi seperti itu?".

"jawab saja apa susahnya?".

"di-dia mengatakan kalau aku bisa melindungi seseorang, Sungmin bisa merubah sikap seseorang dan Eunhyuk... oh Hyuk, siapa yang kau temui malam itu?".

"malam?".

"hmm, malam bulan purnama biru, diarah jam enam ada 14 bintang yang berjajar tak beraturan, jika ia menemui orang itu maka dia akan...".

"aku akan mati".

JDER!

"kenapa kalian baru mengatakannya? Kalian tau kalau kalian tidak bisa bercanda dengan ramalan itu".

"waeyo?".

"mereka dari keluarga Park, mereka punya kelebihan bisa melihat masa depan, siapa yang kau temui pada malam itu? Ppali katakan!". Ryeowook terus memaksa Eunhyuk, sembari sesekali beralih pada Donghae, sepertinya namja imut itu sudah diuluar kendali terhadap emosinya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, ia terus meperhatikan Donghae yang masih mengatur nafasnya, Donghae yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, kepalanya terus menggeleng tak mempercayai dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"andwe! Andweyo! Jebal Andweyo!". Tubuhnya langsung bergetar, tangannya mencengkram kuat kepalanya, menahan sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk mengingat hal yang sepertinya tak ingin ia ingat.

"Donghae hyung!". Ryeowook langsung merengkuh tubuh Donghae, berusaha menangkan sang hyung, namun percuma, tubuh namja manis itu terus bergetar.

 _Seorang namja manis tengah merengkuh seseorang dengan darah yang berlumuran disekitar tubuhnya, namja manis itu terus menangis disana, ditemani dua saengnya yang kini hanya diam terpaku disampingnya._

" _spencer, ireona! Jebal... hiks.. hiks... ireona!"._

" _hyung..."._

" _pabo! Pabo! Pabo Spencer jaegomal Paboya! Jebal...hiks.. hiks.. ireona!"._

Sepotong kenangan itu terus menghantui Donghae, ia terus mencengkram rambutnya, bahkan ada beberapa rambutnya yang tercabut dari tempatnya karena Donghae yang menariknya paksa.

"Hyung! Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tenanglah!".

"semua akan baik-baik saja, kita akan cari cara untuk menjaga Eunhyuk, tak akan terjadi sesuatu padanya, ne?".

"Wookie... a-aku... a-aku takut".

"ada apa? apa masalahnya besar?".

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang namja berambut coklat yang kini mulai mendekatinya.

"berhenti disana!".

"huh?".

"jangan bergerak dan jauhi aku".

"itu hanya sebuah ramalan bodoh yang tak memiliki arti apapun, aku bahkan tidak memperdulikannya, kenapa harus kau takutkan hingga seperti ini?".

"andai kau tau, apa yang kau sebut bodoh dan tak memiliki arti apapun itu hampir merenggut nyawamu, tak sadarkah kau? Kalau kau tau aku-lah yang membuatmu mati, harusnya kau menjauhi sejak pertama kau bertemu denganku!".

"menjauhimu? Apa menurutmu itu mudah? Aku tidak pernah memperdulikan hal itu".

"waeyo?".

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, diperhatikannya mata jernih yang menyipan begitu banyak kenangan kini terlihat sangat takut"aku tak bisa melawan keinginanku untuk mengetahui kebenarannya".

"kebenaran apa yang ingin kau ketahui? kebenaran itu hanya membuatmu harus pergi meninggalkan orang lain selamanya".

"apa salah jika aku ingin mengetahui dirimu? Aku tak bisa menahan diriku agar aku hanya diam ditempat sembari terus menjauhimu, aku ingin setidaknya membuat ramalan itu tak pernah terjadi dengan berusaha untuk dekat denganmu".

"apa kau bisa melawan keinginan takdir? Kau tau kalau kau hanya manusia dan hanya bisa menjalani keinginan takdir itu, kau tak harus melawan kata hatimu untuk melakukannya, kau hanya harus menghindarinya, hindari aku!".

"apa aku harus terus menghindarinya? Pada akhirnya aku harus melakukan kata hatiku sekeras apapun aku mencoba melawan ataupun menjauhinya".

"kenapa kau ingin melakukannya untukku? Kenapa kau lebih mementingkan aku dibanding sebuah ramalan kematian yang tepat didepan matamu? Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk menyelamatkanku? apa kau bisa menjawabnya?".

"i-itu...".

"tolong men- Argh...".

"Donghae!". Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, kala Donghae yang memotong kalimatnya, diikuti dirinya yang sepertinya sedang menahan sakit luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya.

"menjauhlah dariku, kumohon... aku hanya ingin menjagamu, jadi tolong... mengertilah...".

"ta-tapi Donghae aku...".

Donghae melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook, namja manis itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan langsung berlari keluar kamar, Eunhyuk hendak mengejar, jikalau bukan karena tangan Ryeowook yang menahan lengannya.

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu...".

"mbwoya?".

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Sungmin terus menggerutu didalam perjalanannya, terus diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang kini dalam keadaan berantakan dan masih dalam tubuh silumannya, satu tangannya membawa seekor kijang berukuran sedang yang berlumuran darah, hingga mengotori baju Kyuhyun dan juga lengannya, membuat namja tampan itu lebih terlihat mengerikan dibanding keren. (?)

"setidaknya ubah wujudmu menjadi manusia".

"tidak mau, aku ingin berubah ketika aku nanti sudah sampai dirumah, jadi sekalian membersihkan badanku".

"kau terlihat sangat menakutkan kau tau? Aku bahkan tak bisa bayangkan kalau aku menyukaimu".

"jadi kau menyesal?".

"untuk sekarang, iya".

"dasar plin-plan!"

Keduanya terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah mereka, Kyuhyun sempat menghentikan langkahnya, namun segera ia percepat hingga kini mereka sampai didepan pintu rumah, ia terlihat ragu untuk membuka pintu, baru saja ia ingin memutak knop pintu seorang namja manis yang gemetar langsung mendahului gerakan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung!".

"tinggalkan aku!".

"argh!".

Donghae berlari melewati Kyuhyun, tapi dalam gerakan cepat Kyuhyun meraih lengan Donghae, kalau diingat Kyuhyun belum merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, sehingga kukunya yang masih dalam keadaan panjang dan meruncing langsung merobek kulit Donghae, menunjukkan ceceran darah berwarna merah gelap yang kental keluar dari kulit mulus itu.

"hyu-hyung, mianheyo".

"lupakan saja, tinggalkan aku sendiri".

Tanpa memperdulikan luka ditangannya Donghae terus berlalu dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang sadar telah melukai sang hyung berubah menjadi wujud manusianya, terus memoerhatikan darah yang menetes disetiap ujung jari sang hyung.

"Minnnie, kau beri tahu yang lain aku akan mengejar Donghae hyung, perasaanku tidak enak tentangnya". Ucapnya kala sudah tak melihat sosok sang hyung dikegelapan malam.

"cepatlah kembali".

"ne".

?+?+?+?+?+?+?#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! **fortune**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Didalamsebuah rumah sederhana, dipinggir tebing yang cukup curam, seorang namja berparas malaikat yang berada dibalkon rumah terus menghadap kelangit, sorot matanya tak henti-henti memperhatikan setiap detail langit malam yang dihiasi bulan sabit dengan bintang yang bertebaran cukup banyak.

"ada apa yeobo?". Suara berat yang berasal dari dalam rumah, berhasil membuyarkan lauman namja cantik itu, ditatapnya sang suami yang kini melangkah mendekatinya.

"perasaanku tidak enak terhadap tiga anak itu".

"tapi bukankah, jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap mereka kau akan langsung mengetahuinya? salah satu diantara mereka adalah keponakanmu Teuk-ah".

"entahlah, ini berjalan begitu lamban, aku bahkan sudah berusaha untuk mengetahuinya, tapi aku tak mendapat apapun, rasanya... ada seseorang yang menahanku untuk mengetahui kebenarannya".

"berusahalah, pasti ada seseorang yang punya rencana pada 3 anak itu setelah mengetahui ada manusia dikediaman mereka, aku takut jika nanti...".

"ini berhubungan dengan Donghae dan...".

Leeteuk kembali memperhatikan langit melam, ia menyipitkan matanya kala ia sedikit kesulitan memerhatikan bulan sabit dan beberapa taburan bintang lainnya, tertutupi awan hitam yang agak samar, dalam waktu singkat awan samar tersebut langsung menebal, menutupi seluruh bagian langit.

"Donghae! Kyuhyun!".

Brukk!.

"yeobo!".

Leeteuk beralih pada sang suami yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri dilantai, didapatinya seekor kelinci yang duduk manis disamping sang suami, ia menyembunyikan satu tangannya dibalik punggunya dan berjalan pelan menuju sang suami tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada kelinci putih itu.

" _expulsofroztero"._

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Leeteuk langsung melemparkan sebuah cahaya kuning dari tangannya yang ia sembunyikan pada kelinci itu, dalam waktu singkat kelinci itu langsung terpental dan menghantam dinding, beberapa saat kemudian, kelinci itu dikelilingi cahaya hijau, cahaya tersebut semakin membesar dan semakin melepaskan diri dari tubuh sang kelinci, tak selang lama kelinci itu langsung mati dan cahaya itu-pun semakin berwarna gelap membentuk sebuah jubah hitam, hingga sepenuhnya menunjukkan seorang namja cantik yang kini menyeringai pada Leeteuk.

"siapa kau?!".

"aku? Aku orang yang menyerang salah satu putra angkatmu beberapa waktu lalu?".

"kau wizard yang melewati perbatasan itu?".

"wizard? Itu agak terdengar aneh untuk menyebutku, tapi aku terima panggilanmu itu".

"apa maumu? Kenapa kau menyerang kami? Kami bahkan tak menganggu kalian".

"aku harus menjalankan tugas dari tuan Choi, aku tak bisa menolak kemauan kekasihku bukan?".

"tugas? Apa yang kau rencanakan pada kami? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada suamiku?".

"aku hanya membuatnya tidur bebeapa jam, toh! bukan dia tujuanku kemari".

"mbwo?".

"yang kuincar adalah... seorang pewaris terakhir klan keluarga Park, satu-satunya Klan yang memiliki kemampuan melihat masa depan...".

"apa tujuanmu denganku?".

"kau mungkin akan mengetahui rencanaku, jadi aku harus menyingkirkanmu dulu".

"m-mbwo? apa mak-".

" _conotrolezminezo!_ ".

Sring!

Bruk!

Namja cantik itu, menarik jubah biru Leeteuk kasar, Leeteuk tak dapat berbuat apapun, tubuhnya terasa lemah bahkan hanya untuk bergerak, ia hanya pasrah ketika namja cantik berjubah hitam itu membawanya entah kemana, namun perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk sebentar lagi.

"tugas berikutnya... klan keluarga Cho...". Gumam namja cantik itu hilang begitu saja diterpa angin.

 **TBC...**

 **Okeh, gimana fanficnya? Masih kurang memuaskan? mianyo hehe...**

 **Hoho.. dan akhirnya ketemu file Hyo yang nyimpen tentang penyihir, dan Hyo salah masukin nama difanfic, Jaegomal mianheyo readers, Hyo sempet bingung nanti jadinya gimana, soalnya Hyo salah masukin nama, tapi yah... berubung otaknya udah mentok, jadi gini deh, jaegomal mianheyo, kalo fanficnya diawal agak berantakan, Hyo berusaha benerin nama penyihirnya doank kok, tapi ceritanya kemungkinan masih nyambung -_- (semoga ajah), dan lagi Dichap 3 ini alurnya terlalu cepat ya? Hyo lagi proses beberapa bagian yang menurut Hyo agak susah dichap depan, jadi Hyo percepat beberapa bagian disini, yah... mungkin agak susah nyambung, sekali lagi mianheyo...**

 **Satu lagi, mungkin dichap 3 ini lebih sering typo, Hyo ga sempet ngecek keseluruhan, jadi sekali lagi mianheyo...**

 **Aishhh, reviewnya chap 2 kurang memuaskan... Buat para reader, dimohon buat tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ne!.**

 _ **Bonus!**_

 **ini dia...**

 **Semua saran, kritik, pertanyaan +permintaan dichap ini dan chap depan, Hyo bakal proses pelan-pelan supaya semua bisa masuk dan nyambung difanfic, serta tidak keluar alur, jadi jangan ragu ne!.**

 **Bonus lagi: Kemaren dichap 2 yang minta Kyumin couple duluan, Hyo udah berusaha dan jadinya begini, semoga sama seperti permintaan readers, kalo belum memuaskan Hyo minta maap karena Hyo juga masih amatir dan bahasanya-pun masih agak kaku.**

 **Jaegomal mianheyo!**

 **Gumawosoimnida...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Title : sorcary fortunes in the different woods**

 **Author: Hyo**

 **Cast: Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechull and other**

 **Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae (always be this couple),slight Yewook, Kyumin**

 **Genree: fantasy (full), romance, angst, school life**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: ide cerita dari otak author sendiri, jika ada kesammaan alur, mungkin dikarenakan ide yang kebetulan sama, difanfiction ini saya Cuma pinjam nama, semua pemain milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **Sunmarry: sebuah ramalan dari seorang menantu kelaurga Kim yang sangat dipercaya oleh setiap keluarga, melihat tiga anak manusia yang memasuki dunia yang berbeda karena tiga ekor rubah siluman, dimana terdapat mahluk-mahluk ajaib didalamnya, penyihir, monster, siluman, dan mahluk mistis lainnya seakan menjadi kenyataan disana, ketiganya mendapat ramalan dari orang yang sama, namun satu orang mendapatkan sebuah ramalan kematian dari sang bulan biru dan harus mengorabankan satu orang, bagaimanapun ketiganya punya kehidupan, dan mereka harus kembali kedunianya yang sebenarnya bersama.**

 **Warning!: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, mungkin ada beberapa bagian alur yang diluar nalar, jadi bagi yang tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak memaksa membaca.**

 **n/a: author agak egois buat couple Eunhae, tapi author usaha'in biar couple lainnya juga bisa sama ukuran kayak Eunhae, hehe... mian eoh.**

 **Gumawosomimnida! Selamat membaca!**

Kyuhyun terus menyusuri setiap inci hutan mencari keberadaan hyungnya yang tak kunjung ia temukan, ada perasaan takut luar biasa dalam hatinya, cahaya merah tak henti-hentinya berusaha ia keluarkan untuk sedekar mengetahui dimana hyungnya sekarang, namun hanya hasil nihil yang ia dapatkan.

"hyung dimana kau? Kumohon munculah meski hanya sehelai rambutmu".

Wush...

Sring!

Dalam selang waktu yang singkat Kyuhyun langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi siluman kala mendengar desiran angin halus yang menerpa kulit pucatnya, diperhatikannya seluruh daerah sekitar, diwaktu itu juga kukunya meruncing memanjang, uratnya tercetak jelas dikulitnya, namja tampan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan keadaan seperti itu, belum lagi bajunya yang kotor masih terdapat bercak darah disana.

" ini… Eoma? Ada yang lain juga... tapi bukan hyungku atau aboeji...".

"kau pintar untuk seekor rubah yang masih muda".

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, matanya terbelalak mendapati seorang namja cantik yang sedang menyeringai tajam padanya, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan seorang namja lain yang diseret oleh namja cantik itu, yang tak lain adalah eoma angkatnya.

"kau lagi?".

"hmm, ketemu lagi! Wahh... kalau melihatmu dari Keluarga Cho, mereka semua punya wajah yang tampan dan keren, mereka juga padai, pantas saja banyak keturunan klan itu yang menjadi anggota penting dalam tata urusan kepemimpinan kalian… para rubah menjijikan! Aku heran kenapa kalian begitu diincar oleh para witch dan warlock itu?".

"tutup mulutmu brengsek! Sekali lagi kau rendahkan golonganku, kau tidak akan melihat kakimu menginjakkan tanah lagi".

"kau yakin? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan huh? Lihatlah! Aku mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu pada namja ini atau... hyungmu disana!".

Namja cantik itu menarik jubah Leeteuk paksa hingga sejajar dengannya, membuat Leeteuk terlihat digantung karena ia hanya diam tak berkutik, dan satu tangannya lagi menunjuk kearah samping, menunjukkan sebuah bukit kecil dengan namja yang menekuk lututnya sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kakinya, dibelakangnya seekor kucing hutan yang seukuran dengannya mengendap-ngendap kearahnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia kenal jelas siapa namja itu, seseorang yang sendari tadi ia cari, kini terlihat menangis, meski ia tau orang menangis bukan karena takut pada kucing itu.

"Jangan sakiti mereka!".

"waeyo? kenapa kau membela mereka? mereka dari klan rendahan kau tau? Untuk yang disini, didepan matamu, klan Park, jumlah mereka tak sebanding dengan beberapa Klan lainnya,terkadang mereka tidak disukai karena hanya membaca masa depan buruk bagi rubah lainnya, meski tidak semuanya, dan yang disana, seorang rubah kotor dari klan Lee, mereka memiliki keturunan yag memiliki wujud yang indah dengan tubuh dominan putih bersih, namun begitu tidak disukai dan diasingkan oleh keluarga yang lain, tubuhnya mereka indah namun kemampuan mereka yang sulit mereka kendalikan dan membuat rubah dari klan lain harus tekena kutukan mengerikan dari mereka, padahal mereka tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, sebuah klan yang begitu kotor, sebuah klan yang harus dihilangkan! Sebuah keluarga yang tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk mendapat sebuah kata sayang dari orang lain! Sebuah klan yang..".

"Jaga bicaramu BAJINGAN! Apa yang kau tau tentang keluarga golongan kami? berhenti bicara dan lepaskan mereka!".

"waeyo? Bukankah ucapanku benar? Hyugmu lahir dibulan purnama biru, namun sayangnya dia bukan membawa keberuntungan, sebaliknya dia membawa maut bagi setiap orang yang mencintainya, dia hanya menjadi beban bagimu dan hyung keduamu, dia yang harusnya bertanggung jawab untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu dan juga hyungmu, bukan malah hanya diam dirumah dengan menunggumu dan hyungmu untuk mencari buruan, apa yang dia lakukan? Hanya diam sembari menikmati hasil kerja kerasmu, dia sangat tidak berguna...". Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu kembali meneruskan ucapannya, hingga dikalimat terakhirnya sebuah nada menghina begitu jelas keluar dari mulutnya.

"kau akan menemui ajalmu sekarang juga brengsek!".

Brak!.

Kyuhyun yang sudah kelewat emosi langsung menyerang namja cantik itu, namun serangannya meleset karena namja cantik itu menghilang begitu saja, mengenai sebuah pohon berukuran besar hingga membuat pohon itu tumbang.

"sayang sekali, kau harus lebih cepat untuk menyerangku".

"huh?".

" _minezasolwinero_ ".

Diluar dugaan, Kyuhyun yang hendak membalikkan badannya, namun sayang, sebuah pukulan cukup keras mengenai punggungnya, ia tak terlempar atau-pun terpental, ia diam begitu saja ditempatnya dengan cahaya hijau yang mengelilinginya.

"sudahlah, jangan buang-buang tenagamu, kau ikut aku ya? tenang kau tak sendirian, aku juga akan membawa eomamu denganku, kita akan memeberi sebuah kejutan bagi dua hyung tercintamu, cha! Kajja!".

Cahaya itu lengsung memasuki tubuh Kyuhyun, saat itu juga tatapannya kosong, tanpa arti apapun, Leeteuk yang masih dalam keadaan sadar membelalalakkan matanya, ia menggeleng lemas, sembari menarik jubah namja cantik itu memintanya untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun seperti semula, namun tak digubris sama sekali, justru ia kembali diseret paksa dan membawa Leeteuk pergi dari sana dengan Kyuhyun tentunya.

 **_#!#Fortune!#!_**

Eunhyuk berlari menyususri hutan mencari keberadaan Donghae, dipikirannya hanya keberadaan Donghae dan ucapan Ryeowook beberapa waktu lalu yang berputar-putar dikepalanya.

" _ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"._

" _mbwoya?"._

" _jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, tolong tetaplah disisinya, aku tau mungkin ini egois, tapi setidaknya berilah hyungku harapan kalau ia juga punya arti dimata orang lain"._

" _maksudmu?"._

" _ia pernah membuat seekor rubah tak bisa kembali kewujud semula dan harus kehilangan kemampuannya karena tak sengaja melemparkan sihirnya pada rubah itu, dia begitu dijauhi, bahkan Kyuhyun juga menjauhinya kala bertemu dengannya, ia pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia dari waktu yang lain, karena takdirnya, manusia itu harus kehilangan nyawanya, hyungku tidak tau berbuat apa, manusia itu harus kehilangan nyawanya ditempat yang sebenarnya tidak ada didunia kalian, dia sangat takut pada manusia, bahkan ia takut pada kami karena mungkin ia akan menyakiti kami"._

" _lalu kenapa dia tidak menolak saat kudekati?"._

" _kau mirip dengan manusia itu"._

" _mi-mirip?"._

" _aku dan Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat melihatmu, namun kami berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap biasa, dan hyungku? Dia merindukannya, ia ingin dekat denganmu, dengan orang yang dulu pernah ia cintai, meski..."._

" _meski?"._

" _meskipun ia harus menjauhimu, sebenarnya tanpa kau beri tahu kalau kau mendapat ramalan itu, ia sudah tau sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin bukan hanya kau dua temanmu-pun bisa saja dijauhinya, tapi Hyuk, bisakah kau... meski ini mungkin akan berbahaya, tolong tetaplah ada didekatnya"._

" _dia tidak berbahaya Wookie, dia hyungmu"._

" _aku tau itu, eumm… Hyuk tolong jadilah pundaknya, ini bukan perintah, namun permintaan dariku"._

" _tapi kau tau sendiri, aku bukan orang yang sama yang pernah ia cintai dulu, mungkin wajah kami sama, tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak mencintainya? Kau mau memaksaku melakukannya?"._

" _aniyo, aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi tolong lakukan ini untuk hyungku, kumohon"._

" _baiklah, aku akan berusaha melakukannya"._

Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mengikuti arah kakinya melangkah, hingga manik matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah terduduk menanggelamkan kepalanya diantara lutut kakinya, ia melangkah pelan mendekatinya, hingga kini berada dibelakang orang itu.

"apa kau kira semua akan selesai dengan begini?".

orang itu berbalik menatap Eunhyuk, wajah polosnya terlihat bingung, dengan bibir bawah yang dia lumat sendiri, membuat Eunhyuk tertawa sendiri melihat tingkahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"menemuimu".

"bodoh, kenapa disini? Kau bisa dalam bahaya tau!".

"siapa peduli? toh kau juga tidak berbahaya".

"aku peduli, aku peduli padamu, aku tak ingin teman-temanmu pulang tanpamu".

"kenapa?".

"huh?".

Eunhyuk tak menjawab, ia melangkah mendekati namja manis itu dan duduk disampingnya, sembari memasangkan senyum gummynya, Donghae tak berkutik, tak ada niat dihatinya untuk mengusir namja didekatnya ini, ia hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan Eunhyuk tanpa melontarkan kata-kata untuk membuat namja tampan itu pergi.

"jawab pertanyaanku tadi".

"yang mana?".

"kenapa kau peduli padaku? Kenapa kau tak ingin teman-temanku pulang tanpaku?".

"oh, i-itu…seseorang pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu, dia tak memperdulikan keselamatannya dan akhirnya harus kehilangan nyawanya disini".

"aku yakin itu memang pilihannya".

"huh?".

"kau tau, jika aku jadi dia aku-pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, aku akan lebih memilih dalam bahaya, dibanding menjauhimu dan hanya diam saja".

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?".

"kalau begitu jangan suruh aku menjauhimu, ara!". Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat kearah Donghae yang memaang wajah tak percaya kearahnya sembari mengusap surai namja manis itu lembut.

"a-aku... ju-juga tak ingin melakukannya...".

Eunhyuk mengeriyitkan dahinya, diperhatikannya namja manis disampingnya yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya, dua tangannya meremas rumput yang sedang ia duduki, namja tampan itu tersenyum diangkatnya dagu Donghae, dapat ia lihat jejak air mata dipipi bersih itu, diusapnya pelan sembari menangkup wajah Donghae.

"jangan melakukannya kalau begitu".

"tapi...".

"kau tidak dengar ucapan Ryeowook tadi? Kalian akan cari cara untuk melindungiku, iya-kan?".

"ta-tapi... bisakah?".

"asal kau yakin, semua akan baik-baik saja".

"aku takut...".

Grepp..

Eunhyuk tak memperdulikan semua ucapan Donghae, ditariknya namja manis itu kepelukannya, mengelus punggung Donghae lembut, seakan tak ingin namja disampingnya ini terluka.

"tak ada yang harus kau takutkan asal kau yakin… semua akan baik-baik saja".

"akan kucoba sebisaku…".

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, senyum manis terpasang diwajah cantiknya meski ada keraguan dimanik matanya.

Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, Donghae yang mengerti maksud Eunhyuk dengan ragu menutup matanya, hingga ia rasakan sentuhan lembut mengenai bibirnya, menyesap bibirnya pelan, ciuman lembut berjalan beberapa saat, setelah Donghae yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik dirinya.

"waeyo? Ada masalah?". Eunhyuk memasangkan wajah kesalnya saat Donghae melepas ciumannya kala ia menikmatinya, jujur saja dalam hatinya kalau ia ingin menaikkan level ciumannya jika saja Donghae mau sedikit lebih lama berciumannya -_-.

"K-Kyuhyun... Leeteuk eoma...".

"ada apa dengan mereka?".

"aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlari menyusuri hutan, Donghae mencari kesegala arah dengan pikiran yang kacau, ia ingin kembali melangkah namun jika bukan karena tangannya yang ditahan Eunhyuk.

"ada apa?".

"kapan pohon itu tumbang?".

Donghae mengikuti arah jari Eunhyuk, didapatinya sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah pohon berukuran sedang tumbang dengan beberapa ceceran serpihan kayu dimana-mana, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat kesana, rautnya seketika berubah takut begitu mengeinjak salah satu serpiha kayu ditempat itu.

"Kyu... mianheyo...".

"apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?". Eunhyuk yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Donghae, menatap namja manis yang terlihat khawatir itu bingung.

"Kyuhyun dia... aku tak bisa mengetahui keberadaannya, ada sihir hitam yang mengikatnya dan juga eoma, aku kehilangan mereka".

"tenanglah, kita akan cari mereka, okey?". Eunhyuk menahan pundak namja manis itu agar tetap bisa berfikir jernih, bisa dilihatnya namja yang sempat kebingungan ini mulai diam, namun tak selang lama raut wajahnya berubah menjadi ketakutan kembali dengan nafas yang sedikit tak beraturan, dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ryeowook! Kita pulang sekarang, dia pasti merasakan hal yang sama".

"tapi bukankah lebih penting mencari saengmu?".

"tidak, aku tak bisa mencari Kyuhyun dalam keadaan begini, jika Ryeowook menyadarinya... dia akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, harus ada yang menangkannya atau dia akan melukai seseorang".

"MBWO?".

 **_#!#Fortune!#!_**

Brak!

Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya kasar, Sungmin yang duduk diruang tamu hanya memperhatikan Donghae dengan raut bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"dimana Ryeowook?!".

"di-dia.. pergi kerumah smchonnya dengan Yesung".

"bagaimana keadannya tadi?".

"dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tiba-tiba dia terlihat khawatir….. eumm, kenapa kau tanya tentang hal itu?".

"kalian ikut aku!".

Donghae segera berlari meninggalkan rumah diikuti dua namja dibelakangnya, pikirannya benar-benar sulit dikendalikan, bahkan ia sempat hampir terjatuh jika bukan karena Sungmin yang menahannnya.

setelah sekiranya ruamah aboejinya terlihat, tanpa memperdulikan keadaanya, Donghae segera memasuki rumah yang sudah dalam keadaan terbuka itu.

"Ryeowook! Abeoji!".

Donghae mengatur nafasnya, dilihatnya sang saeng yang kini gemetar ketakutan dipelukan Yesung, ditambah aboejinya yang kini tergeletak dilantai.

"Wookie.. gwe-gwencana?". Dengan gemetar Donghae mengelus rambut Ryeowook, air matanya menetes melihat keadaan adiknya yang kini tak berdaya ketakutan, namun ia bersyukur setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa menenangkan adiknya, yang kini memberi kehangatan bagi Ryeowook.

"Hae Hyung, samchon dan imo!".

"kau juga merasakannya?".

"hmm...".

"jangan khawatir, hyung janji semua akan baik-baik saja".

"dimana Kyuhyun? bukankah dia bersamamu?".

"jangan pikirkan apapun sekarang, tenangkan dirimu, ara!".

"dimana Kyuhyun hyung?! Jebal! Dimana dia...".

"Ryeonggie... hiks... mianheyo..".

"aku tanya dimana Kyuhyun hyung!".

"gwencana semua akan baik-baik saja, hyung janji, kau bisa pegang janji hyung, tak akan terjadi apapun pada mereka, percaya padaku!".

"hyung...".

"Sunggie... tolong jaga Ryeowook ne, bawa dia kekamar".

"hmm..".

Sesuai kemauan Donghae Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook, dibawanya namja manis itu kekamar tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, meninggalkan Donghae Sungmin dan Eunhhyuk yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Gwencana Hae?".

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia meremas kepalanya frustasi, sesakali ia terus perhatikan Ryeowook yang masih terlihat gemetar dipelukan Yesung, kemudian beralih pada aboejinya yang kini sudah berada diatas kursi disamping Eunhyuk.

bruk!.

"Hae!".

Donghae tersunkur dilantai, air matanya tak henti mengalir, pandangannya kosong entah kemana, nafasnya tersenggal, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat, badannya benar-benar terasa lemas, pikirannya kemana-mana, terlalu berat baginya jika harus menahan beban ini sendirian.

"istirahatlah...". Eunhyuk bernajak dari tempatnya, didekatinya Donghae yang masih setia dengan keadaaan tersungkurnya, dielusnya surai hitam namja manis itu pelan, membantunya untuk mengambil posisi berdiri.

"setidaknya biarkan aku menolong aboeji".

"dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri".

"tidak, aku hanya membuat aboeji sadar saja, tidak lebih dari itu".

Donghae melangkah pelan kearah Kangin yang tergeletak dikursi, dipeluknya aboejinya erat sembari menangis beberapa saat, telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang diusapkan pada kening dan kedua tangan Kangin, diusapan terakhirnya Donghae belum menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan, cahaya terus masuk kedalam tubuh Kangin sedikit lebih lama, Eunhyuk yang muak melihat Donghae menarik namja manis itu paksa, disuruhnya Sungmin utuk membawa Kangin kekamar untuk diistirahatkan, sedangkan ia terus memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah terlihat lemas.

"apa kau gila? Sudah kubilang untuk menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau masih melakukannya?".

"aku tak punya pilihan Hyuk, aku tak bisa melihat mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu".

"tapi membunuh diri sendiri juga bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menyelesaikannya, kalau kau tetap seperti ini kau hanya akan membuat keadaan lebih buruk, ingat Donghae! Ryeowook masih membutuhkanmu, Kyuhyun membutuhkanmu, orang tuamu membutuhkanmu, aku juga membutuhkanmu...".

"lalu apa yang bisak kulakukan? aku bahkan tidak bisa menjadi hyung untuk mereka".

"menurutmu, apa arti dirimu bagi adik-adikmu? Apa kau bisa menerima jika adik-adikmu hanya menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'hyung'? Tidak, kau tidak bisa menerimanya, kau ingin lebih dari itu, kau ingin adik-adikmu bisa menganggapmu orang yang lebih penting dari sekedar dipanggil 'hyung', merekapun melakukannya Donghae... lalu kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja setelah mereka melakukan apa yang kau inginkan? Dimana tanggung jawabmu?".

"aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, katakan apa yng harus aku lakukan! Katakan! Aku pasti akan melakukannya".

Grepp...

Eunhyuk menarik tubuh Donghae pada dekapannya, dikecupnya pucuk kepala namja manis itu, pelan-pean bisa ia rasakan kalau dada mulai basah terkena air mata suara isak tangis yang ditahan begitu terasa dalam dekapannya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae tanpa sedikitpun niat ingin melepaskannya.

"tetaplah berada disisi mereka, lakukan yang harus kau lakukan jika memang itu yang terbaik bagi setiap orang, maka kau tak perlu lagi takut melakukan sesuatu yang salah".

Dapat ia rasakan Donghae mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya, ia tak mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut namja yang mungkin ia cintai itu, mungkin? Yah, Eunhyuk sepertinya memang mencintainya.

 **_#!#Fortune!#!_**

Ryeowook masih termenung diatas kasur, Yesung yang memperhatikan sikap Ryeowook sepertinya mulai jengah, diambilnya segelas air diatas meja dan menyodorkannya pada namja manis itu.

"jangan buat kau terbebani sendiri, ini bukan akhir dunia tau!".

Ryeowook terkekeh mendengarnya, sebuah senyum simpul terukir diwajahnya, meski mungkin tidak terlalu terihat, diambilnya gelas yang disodorkan Yesung padanya, ia meneguk air jernih itu seperempat gelas, namun baru saja moodnya tadi sedikit membaik, kini moodnya harus kembali seperti tadi.

"usaha yang bagus untuk menghiburku, tapi itu tak mengembalikan apapun".

"aishh menyebalkan! Setidaknya hargai usaha orang lain, orang yang berusaha menghiburmu justru terluka karena ucapanmu, tak sadarkah kau?".

"Yak! tau apa kau tentangku? Kalian hanya manusia yang bahkan tidak bisa mengerti keadaan kami".

"apa kau juga akan mengatakan itu pada orang lain? Sudah kubilang kalau sikapmu hanya melukai hati orang lain, aku bingung padamu, kemarin kau menyenangkan, tapi kenapa sekarang? Kau seperti dirasuki setan dingin menyebalkan, kau Kim Ryeowook, aku yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membaca keadaan, tapi sesakit apapun hatimu sekarang, jangan buat hati itu semakin sakit, kau justru menambah beban dipundak orang lain".

"nugu?".

"hyungmu!".

'ceklek!'.

Dua orang itu beralih pada pintu yang terbuka, menunjukkan dua orang namja yang berdiri disana, seorang namja dengan gigi kelinci dan satu lagi pria paruh baya yang tersenyum kearah keduanya, melangkah pelan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih diam memperhatikan dua orang didepannya.

"Gwencanayo Wookie-ah?".

"Samchon!". Ryeowook memeluk namja paru baya itu erat, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, sedangkan pria paruh baya itu hanya mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook sembari mengelus punggung namja imut itu.

"sudahlah, jangan menangis...".

"hiks.. hiks.. samchon, imo dan Kyuhyun eodi? hiks.. hiks...".

"Gwencana, kita akan menemukan mereka, pasti".

"tapi...".

"Ryeonggie... Tidakkah hyungmu sudah mengatakan padamu, semua akan baik-baik saja?".

"hyung hanya mengatakannya untuk menghiburku, dia pasti tak ingin melihatku menangis, samchon aku..."

"Kim Ryeowook!".

"huh?".

"bukankah kau yang menyuruh kami untuk bisa menerima hyungmu ditangah keluarga kita? Apa kau lupa usahamu untuk menyakinkanku dan Kyuhyun untuk mempercayainya? Lalu kenapa kau masih ragu dengan perkataannya? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburmu? Kalau kau meragukannya, kenapa kau masih ingin dia disini?".

"aniyo samchon! Aku menyayanginya,aku percaya padanya, aku ta ingin kehilangan Donghae hyung atau yang lainnya, aku tak ingin kehilangan dia atau dia pergi dari sini...".

"lalu kenapa kau masih meragukannya hum?".

"aku tak ingin dia terluka, dia sudah cukup terluka dengan masalah pribadinya, aku tak ingin dia juga terlalu larut dimasalah kali ini".

"masalah pribadi?".

"samchon tidak tau? Tapi, bukankah samchon dan imo menemui manusia itu?".

"oh... samchon ingat tentang itu, tapi apa hubungan Donghae dengan manusia itu?".

"salah satu diantara mereka mendapat ramalan yang sama dengan Spencer".

Deg!

Kangin terdiam sesaat mendengar satu nama yang dilontarkan Ryeowook, ia mengingat kembali kejadian 200 tahun yang lalu, tentang sebuah ramalan yang menjadi kenyataan, ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa kering, lalu mengelus rambut Ryeowook diiringi anggukan lembut darinya.

"memang apa masalah Donghae Wookie-ah..".

"Donghae hyung janji akan membawa tiga orang itu pulang tanpa terkecuali, termasuk Eunhyuk".

Kangin kembali diam, tanpa terkecuali? maka para manusia itu akan kembali semua, dan harus ada orang lain yang menggantikan tempat Eunhyuk, direngkuhnya keponakan satu-satunya itu dalam pelukannya, seakan tak ingin kehilangan namja imut itu.

"Wookie...".

"ne samchon?".

"aku yakin kau sudah tau artinya jika manusia itu pulang tanpa terkecuali".

"hmm, Donghae hyung tak punya pilihan lain samchon".

"tapi salah satu dari keluarga kita? itu terlalu sulit Wookie..".

"Samchon, Donghae hyung sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuk keluarga kita, dia mengorbankan segala agar keluarga kita tak menjadi salah satu dari bintang menakutkan itu, tapi.. Dia juga tidak bisa terus menerus mengorbankan hak yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, sudah cukup Donghae hyung selalu melindungi kita, aku tak ingin dia mengorbankan orang yang ia cintai, aku tak ingin Donghae hyung semakin terluka, apapun yang terjadi".

"eungg... maaf mengganggu, tapi apa maksud kalian dengan mengorbankan orang lain? mengorbankan salah satu dari keluarga kalian? bisa kah kalian mengartikannya"..

Ryeowook beralih pada Sungmin yang duduk disamping samchonnya, rautnya berubah sedikit ragu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali dilihatnya samchonnya yang mengangguk untuk menyakinkannya.

"i-itu...".

 **_#!#Fortune!#!_**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini berada dikamar, Donghae merapihkan tempat tidur itu untuk ditempatinya istirahat nanti, setelah selesai segera ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur diikuti Eunhyuk yang ikut berbaring disampingnya.

"Donghae...".

"ne?".

"mungkin ini akan membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi kenapa kau begitu kelihatan ketakutan saat tau kalau aku mendapatkan ramalan itu?".

Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mengambil posisi duduk, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela yang masih terbuka, diperhatikannya terus bulan sabit yang menggantung manis dilangit ditemani taburan bintang disekitarnya, setitik air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, namun segera ia menghapus air mata itu diikuti sebuah senyum manis yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"aku pernah mencintai seseorang sebelumnya".

 _flash back on_

Donghae berjalan ditengah hutan dengan senyum khas malaikatnya, ia menyusuri setiap jalan setapak menuju pemukiman tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, senyumannya semakin mengembang kala melihat seorang namja yang duduk diatas batu sembari menghadap kearah dedaunan diatasnya, didekatinya namja tersebut pelan-pelan dengan maksud hendak membuat orang itu terkejut karena ulahnya.

"sudah sampai?".

Belum sempat Donghae angkat bicara, keberadaannya sudah tercium oleh namja tampan yang masih setia terus memperhatikan atas, ia mendengsu kesal kala mengetahui rencananya gagal total, dengan gerakan cepat ia segera duduk disamping orang itu, diperhatikannya terus namja tampan dengan rahang tegas itu dari samping, ia nampak berfikir, namun tak selang lama segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pipi orang itu dan...

Chu...

Sayang sekali, diluar dugaannya sebelumnya, niatnya untuk mengecup pipi itu lembut hilang sudah, saat orang itu dengan gerakan cepat langsung menghadap kearahnya, sehingga bukan pipinya yang ia kecup, melainkan bibir orang itu.

"apa-apaan ini? kenapa kau menciumku?". Donghae kembali mendengus, dipegangnya bibir pinknya yang baru saja menyentuh bibir namja itu dengan raut ketakutan yang lucu.

"aku? Menciummu? Yang ada kau yang menyambarku duluan".

"lalu kenapa kau berpaling?".

"aku ingin tau apa yang kau lakukan, salahmu sendiri ingin menciumku".

"mboya? Mungkin aku ingin menciummu, tapi bukan dibibirmu".

"waeyo? apa kau tak ingin merasakan bibir tebal, hangat, dan menggoda milik Seorang Spencer Lee?". Orang yang bisa kita panggil Spencer itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Donghae, berbisik dengan nada menggoda pada telinga Donghae, hingga spontan membuat namja manis itu langsung bersemu merah dibuatnya.

"yaisshhh! hajiman!".Donghae berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Spencer, dipalingkannya mukanya menyembunyikan semburat merah tomat yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang.

"shireo!". Tanpa memperdulikan tolakan Donghae, Spencer langsung meraih pinggang Donghae dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya, ditatapnya Donghae yang sepertinya menahan nafasnya karena gugup luar biasa, ia menunjukkan sebuah evil-smirk ditengah tatapannya pada Donghae, membuat namja manis itu benar-benar kalang kabut karenanya.

"Ya-Yak!". Wajah Donghae benar-benar luar biasa memerah, ia mengedipkan matanya lucu dengan bibirnya yang ia lumat sendiri kala melihat Spencer yang mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, ia semakin kuat menahan nafasnya, matanya sudah berhenti berkedip, kini matanya terbelalak imut khas orang yang menahan nafas.

"mpft!". Dengan susah payah Spencer menahan tawanya tidak keluar, ia membekap mulunya sendiri dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak jadi melakukannya, aku tidak tahan jika melihatmu seperti itu".

"YAK! HAJIMAN!". Donghae benar-benar malu, wajahnya sepenuhnya benar-benar merah, susah payah ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, merutuki kebodohannya, mau saja dipermainkan seperti itu, ck ck ck...

 _flash back off_

Eunhyuk mengehela nafasnya berat, diperhatikannya terus Donghae yang masih tersenyum menatap bintang-bintang diluar jendela, raut kecewa terpasang diwajah namja tampan itu, namun ia tutupi dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"lalu apa hubungan orang itu dengan ramalanku? Bertemu saja belum penah".

"kau tak perlu bertemu dengannya, kau ambil cermin dan lihat wajahmu disana".

"untuk apa?".

"kau benar-benar! Kau bodoh atau tidak tau?‼ Kenapa tak mengerti maksud ucapanku tadi huh?".

"sungguh, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu".

"dia terliahat sepertimu".

"apa maksudmu, aku reingkarnasi dari orang itu?".

"mollayo, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, kau tau, waktu disini dan dunia aslimu itu berbeda, sangat jauh!".

"berbeda?".

"hmm, satu hari diduniamu sama dengan… kalau tidak salah satu atau dua bulan, atau mungkin sebaliknya, satu hari disini bisa saja berarti 3 bulan diduniamu".

"begitu ya… eumm… kembali kemasalah, apa hubungan ramalanku dengan orang itu?

"ramalan? tentang itu...".

 _Flash back on_

Ditengah malam yang gelap, dua orang namja berlari menyusuri hutan tanpa memperdulikan apa yang mereka lewati, dibelakang dua orang itu- Donghae dan Spencer – ada tiga ekor serigala yang mengejar keduanya, dengan susah payah Donghe mengimbangi langkah spencer didepannya, walaupun tak bisa ia pungkiri ia kesulitan karena pergelangan kakinya yang terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"hah! Hah! Hah! Hae, kita tunggu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, kau tak bisa lari lagi".

"menunggu mereka? Yang benar saja, kau ingin bunuh diri?".

Donghae memperhatikan Spencer yang terus membawanya lari entah kemana, sesekali ia menengok kebelakang untuk mengecek seberapa jauh jarak mereka dengan serigala-serigala itu, dan…

brukk!

Dirasakannya tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Spencer menuju balik pohon yang berukuran besar, Spencer mendekapnya erat, dirasakannya nafas namja tampan ini yang tersenggal-senggal habis berlari, berbeda dengannya yang masih bisa bernafas teratur, hanya saja kakinya terasa pegal sehabis berlari.

"hah! hah! hah!gwencana?".

"hmm".

"kita tunggu mereka disini".

"berapa lama?".

"entahlah".

Donghae menyeandarkan kepalanya pada dada Spencer, ia menselonjorkan (?) kakinya pada tanah, tanganya menyentuh dada Spencer yang masih bergedup kencang mengatur nafasnya, pelan-pelan tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya dan diusapkannya pada dada namja tampan itu, hingga pelan-pelan dirasakannya deru nafas yang mulai membaik, ia tersenyum simpul, ia semakin menyamankan posisinya pada Spencer yang kini mulai merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Hae…".

"ne, Spencer?".

"ada yang ingin kukatakan…".

"apa?".

"jujur saja, sebelum bertemu denganmu... ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau aku akan mati jika bertemu dengan orang yang menggantungkan dirinya pada bulan sabit, menangis sembari memperhatikan langit malam".

"m-mbwo?".

"mianheyo…".

"apa maksudu mengatakan itu?".

"aku tak ingin terus diam saja, jadi mengatakan kebenarannya"

"dan orang itu… a-aku?".

Spencer diam, ia menundukkan wajahnya tanpa memperhatikan Donghae yang sepertinya nampak mulai berkaca-kaca, namun segera namja manis itu menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar dan mulai memperhatikan Spencer serius.

"kau ingin manjauhiku?".

"aniyo, aku tak mempercayai ramalan itu….".

"siapa yang mengatakan itu?".

"seseorang dengan jubah birunya".

" Leeteuk eoma…".

"waeyo? Memang kenapa?".

"dia dari klan Park, mereka bisa meliha masa depan…..".

"Donghae..".

"dasar bodoh‼".

"mbwo?!".

"kau bodoh! Kau kira bisa menganggapnya hanya sekedar gurauan begitu saja? Spencer Lee kau tau jika…".

"ghureo, aku bodoh, aku tak bisa menjauhimu…. aku membutuhkanmu Donghae-ah….".

"Spencer…".

"aku tak memperdulikannya, aku ingin didekatmu Donghae-ahh….".

" tapi juga tak bisa kehilangan kau Spencer, jebalyo!".

Krak!

"Donghae!".

Spencer segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya kala melihat Donghae yang dicakar oleh seekor serigala dari atas, keduanya segera menjauh dari pohon tersebut dan hendak berlari, namun sayang sekali dua serigala lainnya sudah berada dihadapan keduanya, melangkah pelan sembari mengeluarkan cakar beracun mereka, Spencer menggenggam tangan Donghae disampingnya, berusaha membuat namja manis itu tenang.

Dan benar saja, Donghae sepertinya mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia membelakangi punggung Spencer dan mulai memperhatikan serigala liar itu, ia pelan-pelan membaca keadaan disekitarnya, ia tak terlalu banyak membuat pergerakan, karena jika ia melakukan gerakan mengejutkan sekali saja ia pasti sudah mati ditempat, bukan, bukan dirinya, melainkan orang yang kini memunggunginya.

"kau bisa melakukannya?".

"hmm..".

"kita lakukan bersama".

"baiklah".

brak!

Satu serigala didepan Spencer, menyergap namja tampan itu, namun dengan gerakan cepat ia segera menghindar kesamping dan menendang serigala itu tepat diperutnya, membuat serigala berbulu abu-abu itu tersungkur ketanah, sekali serangan, dan sepertinya menguras banyak tenaga untuk namja tampan itu.

Sedangkan Donghae sepertinya dikepung dua serigala liar didepannya, ia memfokuskan perhatiannya pada leher, pundak, dan perut dua serigala didepannya, sebuah seringai terukir diwajah manisnya, seakan meremehkan dua hewan berbulu itu.

Srak!

Dua serigala itu menyerang Donghae bersamaan, ia segera berpindah tempat kebelakang serigala itu dan memukul punggung keduanya, seperti perhitungannya sebelumnya ia mengenai titik syaraf dari serigala itu dan membuatnya tersungkur ketanah, namun sayang sekali, diluar dugaan ia hanya mengenai satu serigala, serigala lainnya sepertinya sudah mengetahui rencananya segera menghindar dari serangannya, dan menyerang balik dengan mengoyak perut Donghae dengan cakarnya.

"Argh‼". Donghae ingin bergerak untuk mendekati Spencer, namun segera dirasakannya tubuhnya melemas, sepertinya racun dari cakaran hewan itu langsung masuk dalam peredaran darahnya, dirasanya tubuhnya benar-benar sulit digerakkan.

'… _aku membutuhkanmu Donghae-ah…'._

' _apa-apaan ini? kenapa kau menciumku‼'._

' _aku? Menciummu? Yanga ada kau yang menyambarku duluan'._

"spencer…".

Serigala itu pelan-pelan melangkah mendekati Donghae yang terkulai lemas ditanah, Donghae tak bisa berbuat apapun, dilihatnya serigala liar itu memperhatikannya dengan penuh amarah dan dendam, hingga serigala itu mulai berlari kearahnya menunjukkan cakarnya dan…

srak‼

"Spencer‼".

" _fracktolizez!"._

Didepan Donghae kini terlihat seseorang yang tak berdaya dengan ceceran darah yang mengalir disekujur badannya dan seekor serigala yang sudah tak bernyawa didepannya, samar-samar ia lihat dua orang yang ia kenal mulai mendekatinya, salah satu diantaranya memeluknya dan satu lagi mengusap perutnya yang terluka, hingga tak ia rasakan lagi rasa sakit disana meski ta dipungkiri tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

Segera ia merangkak mendekati Spencer yang kini tergeltak tak berdaya menahan sakit ditubuhnya karena menjadi pelampiasan serigala itu, Donghae menangis sejadi-jadinya memperhatikan keadaan orang yang ia cintai itu, dengan bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam disekujur tubuhnya, benar-benar membuatnya takhenti-hentinya menangis disana.

"Spencer!".

"Hae.. gwencana?".

"Spencer pabo! bagaimana kau bisa tanya keadaanku kalau keadaanmu saja tidak dalam keadaan baik, pabo! Pabo!".

"Saranghae… miannheyo". bisa didengan Donghae kalau suara orang didepannya kini mulai serak, Donghae terus menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya mengelak ucapan Spencer, ia menggenggam tangan namja tampan itu sembari mengecupnya berulang kali, air matanya menetes pada telapak tangan Spencer, membuat tetesan bening itu bercampur dengan merahnya darah yang ikut mengalir keluar dari tubuh Spencer.

"jangan minat maaf paboya‼".

"Hae…".

"jebalyo, Spencer!". Donghae merengkuh tubuh berlumuran darah itu dalam pelukannya, sehingga pakaiannya-pun ikut terkena darah bercampur tanah, ia tak memperdulikan itu, yang ia pedulikan hanya keselamatan seseorang yang berada dipelukannya sekarang.

"saranghae…"

Spencer mengelus pipi Donghae yang ikut terkena darahnya, ia membersihkan pipi mulus itu, dan pelan-pelan mengecup bibir Donghae yang basah karena air matanya yang mengalir disana, cukup lama ia mengecup bibir itu, Donghae sepertinya juga mulai menikmati ciuman pahitnya itu, hingga pelan-pelan ia rasakan tubuh dingin dari orang yang ia peluk mulai melepaskan ciumannya, dapat ia lihat orang yang ia cintai kini benar-benar menutup matanya dan tak akan pernah membukanya lagi.

"ANDWEYO SPENCER‼! hiks.. hiks…".

"hyung… mianheyo..".

Dua orang yang ada dibelakang Donghae memeluk tubuh namja manis itu yang masih setia mendekap tubuh dingin yang kini sudah tak bernyawa, orang yang begitu dicintai hyungnya.

 _flash back off_

Dapat Eunhyuk lihat Donghae yang kini menitihkan air matanya, meski hanya setetes, bisa Eunhyuk rasakan penyesalan yang berat dari namja manis ini, ia tak bergeming, ia terus memperhatikan Donghae yang masih dalam pikirannya tanpa sekalipun tertarik untuk mengubah suasana.

"kau… Tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi?".

"huh?".

"aku tanya padamu, apa kau tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi?".

"entahlah… jujur saja dalam hatiku sama sekali tak menginginkannya, tapi jika aku mengikuti kemauan hatiku, aku justru kehilangan apa yang sudah kuperhatankan selama ini, disisi lain, aku juga tak ingin merenggut nyawamu begitu saja hanya untuk meladeni egoku".

"apa yang selama ini kau pertahankan dan kau tak ingin melepaskannya?".

Donghae kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada luar jendela ditunjuknya jajaran bintang-bintang yang berada didekat bulan. "kami, setiap rubah yang lahir dari keluarga Lee, saat kami lahir pasti pada saat bulan biru setiap tahun, atau setiap bulan, atau mungkin setiap hari, namun pada saat kelahiran kami, kehidupan kami kedepan ditentukan oleh pilihan bulan biru, apakah bulan biru ingin kami lahir untuk membawa keberuntungan atau lahir dengan membawa petaka, dan syukurnya sebagian besar dari klan kami dilahirkan dari bulan keberuntungan, dari keturunan keluargaku, kami selalu lahir dibulan keberuntungan, karena belum pernah keturunan haraboejiku yang lahir dibulan kematian, maka takdir itu dijatuhkan pada keturunan terakhir".

"nugu?".

"aku".

"mbwo?".

"entah hukuman atau takdir yang mengatakan hal itu, bulan biru memintaku untuk menjadi pilihannya dibulan kematian, andai kau tau, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukan seekor rubah yang lahir dibulan kematian, hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan atau diharapkan orang lain sebelumnya".

"satu hal? apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk itu?".

"kau ingat saat bertemu denganku?".

"hmm".

"Leeteuk eoma bilang ada 14 bintang kan?".

"ya, 14 bintang".

"sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Spencer juga mendapatkan ramalan yang sama denganmu hanya saja ia mendapatkan 13 bintang, kau tau satu bintang yang membuat jumlahnya menjadi 14? bintang itu Spencer".

"aku masih tidak mengerti".

"begini, setiap kemunculan bulan biru, maka pada saat itu harus ada yang menempati tempat berikutnya, jika ada 14 bintang yang kau lihat, maka kau akan jadi yang kelima belas, kau akan mati dan menjadi bintang itu".

"apa aku harus mati untuk menjadi bintang berikutnya?".

"ya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya".

"sebenarnya, kenapa aku, Spencer dan orang-orang lain sebelumnya harus mati?".

Donghae tak menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk, ia tak berani menatap namja tampan itu. "jika kau mengenalku, aku adalah orang paling egois dan paling jahat didunia".

"huh?".

"aku melakukannya untuk melindungi adik-adikku dan keluargaku, yang sebenarnya adalah, orang yang disekitarku, mereka yang menyayangiku dan yang kusayangi, termasuk adik dan keluargaku, mereka harus mati untuk dikorbankan, tapi… aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku harus mengorbankan mereka yang menerimaku apa adanya hanya untuk menjadi salah satu syarat kehidupanku berikutnya, sehingga aku tak punya pilihan selain mengorbankan orang lain, bahkan Spencer".

kali ini Donghae tidak hanya meneteskan satu atau dua tetes air matanya, kini ia benar-bnear menangis merutuki dirinya, ia kembali mengingat setiap orang yang harus mati hanya karena agar ia terus menjalankan kehidupannya, orang pertama yang harus mati, eomanya tepat setelah ia dilahirkan, setelah ia mulai tumbuh, ia harus kehilangan haraboeji dan halmoeninya, semua samchon dan imonya, sepupunya, appanya, dan berakhir pada Spencer, ia tak ingin lagi membunuh orang yang tak memiliki kesalahan apapun padanya lagi.

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh yang gemetar hebat itu, diusapnya punggung namja manis itu berusaha menangkan keadaanya. "kukira… semua yang kau ucapkan tadi… semuanya tidak benar".

"huh?".

"kau tau, aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia, aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan eng… entahlah, setidaknya kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain, dengar, tak peduli seberapa besar usahamu untuk melindungiku atau melindungi orang yang kau sayangi lainnya, kau tak akan pernah tau kapan mereka akan mati, tapi saat kau diberi pilihan dipundakmu antara dua orang yang terpenting bagimu, jangan pernah pilih salah satu diantara mereka, biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, jika memang yang seharusnya salah satu diantara mereka harus pergi, atau keduanya memang harus pergi apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau hanya bisa menyesalinya, lalu berikutnya? kau hanya bia menikmati kehidupanmu tanpa mereka, dengar Lee Donghae, dalam hidup ada yang mati, ada yang lahir, ada pula yang menjalani kehidupannya, saat kau memiliki pilihan yang berat, jangan biarkan hatimu memilihnya, sekeras apapun kau mencoba, jika kau memang tak bisa memilih salah satu, maka kau akan tersiksa sendiri atau malah kau justru tak memilih apapun, tenangkan dirimu dan biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya, cepat atau lambat hatimu akan tau jawabannya".

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun, Donghae masih setia mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk padanya, seulas senyum mengembang dibibir manisnya, meski itu hanya sebuah senyum ringan, namun dimata Eunhyuk senyum itu begitu nyaman dilihat. "aku sudah dapat jawabanku, gumawo Hyuk".

Namja manis itu memelk Eunhyuk tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, senyumnya seakin mengembang diwajah manisnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa sekalipun ada niat untuk melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

"apa itu?".

"kau akan mengetahuinya besok sewaktu sarapan".

"apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak adil tau! Aku sudah memberimu knci tingga kau putar untuk membuka gemboknya kenapa harus menunggu besok?".

"hehe… lupakan saja, sekarang bisa kita pikirkan apa yang ingin kita lakukan?". " chagi…".

"huh? Kau bilang apa? Cha-chagi?".

"baiklah, kalau tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu, kupanggil Hyukie saja?".

"huh? Hyukie?".

"lupakan saja, lidahku jadi terasa sakit jika mengatakan hal memalukan itu! Tidurlah".

Donghae menarik selimutnya hingga pinggangnya, ia hendak membaringkan kepalanya pada bantal, namun lengan Eunhyuk yang menahannya membuatnya terpaksa harus menunda acara tidurnya.

Bruk!

Donghae langsung jatuh kepelukan Eunhyuk kala namja tampan itu menarik lengannya paksa tanpa perhitungan sebelumnya. "lidahmu sakit? boleh kusembuhkan?".

"mbwo- eumphhh…". Donghae belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan bibirnya yang digasak(?) kasar oleh Eunhyuk, ia yang pelan-pelan mulai terlena dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk terhadapnya, ia mulai berani menggantungkan lengannya pada leher namja tampan itu, tangannya sepertinya mulai nakal mendorong kepala namja berahang tegas itu lebih memperdalam ciumannya, dan Eunhyuk? Tanpa diminta-pun ia sudah semakin melumat bibir manis itu lebih dari sebelumnya.

pelan-pelan Eunhyuk mulai menaiki tubuh Donghae, didorongnya namja manis itu hingga berhimpitan dengan kasur tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, tangannya yang bebas muali meraba dibalik baju Donghae hingga menemukan tonjolan kecil dibagian dada namja manis itu.

"ahn…. aish…". Satu desahan keluar tatkala Eunhyuk mulai memelintir tonojolan itu kasar, dan beralih kesisi yang lain, ciumannya-pun semakin ganas menghisap bibir Donghae, hingga membuat sang empu kewalahan menghadapi singa buas yang kelaparan ini.

Skip bagian itu *-*.

 **_#!#Fortune!#!_**

brak!

Seorang namja berparas malaikat dengan kasar dihampaskan pada lantai kayu cukup keras, tangannya diikat kebelakang, sedangkan ia tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, ia hanya memperhatikan seseorang yang tadi baru saja membantingnya tadi, seseorang dengan raut kosong tanpa ragu terus menghanjarnya, jejak air mata terlihat dipipi mulusnya kala menatap orang itu.

"Kyu sadarlah! ini aku, Leeteuk eoma…".

 **Tbc…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Title : sorcary fortunes in the different woods**

 **Author: Hyo**

 **Cast: Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechull and other**

 **Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae (always be this couple),slight Yewook, Kyumin**

 **Genree: fantasy (full), romance, angst, school life**

 **Rate: T+ (lihat rate eoh^-^)**

 **Disclaimer: ide cerita dari otak author sendiri, jika ada kesammaan alur, mungkin dikarenakan ide yang kebetulan sama, difanfiction ini saya Cuma pinjam nama, semua pemain milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **Sunmarry: sebuah ramalan dari seorang menantu kelaurga Kim yang sangat dipercaya oleh setiap keluarga, melihat tiga anak manusia yang memasuki dunia yang berbeda karena tiga ekor rubah siluman, dimana terdapat mahluk-mahluk ajaib didalamnya, penyihir, monster, siluman, dan mahluk mistis lainnya seakan menjadi kenyataan disana, ketiganya mendapat ramalan dari orang yang sama, namun satu orang mendapatkan sebuah ramalan kematian dari sang bulan biru dan harus mengorabankan satu orang, bagaimanapun ketiganya punya kehidupan, dan mereka harus kembali kedunianya yang sebenarnya bersama.**

 **Warning!: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, mungkin ada beberapa bagian alur yang diluar nalar, jadi bagi yang tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak memaksa membaca.**

 **n/a: author agak egois buat couple Eunhae, tapi author usaha'in biar couple lainnya juga bisa sama ukuran kayak Eunhae, hehe... mian eoh.**

 **Gumawosomimnida! Selamat membaca!**

Embun pagi menyelimuti kawasan hutan, didalam rumah sederhana, tepatnya diruang makan, 3 orang namja tengah menikmati sarapan mereka, salah satu diantara mereka masih memakai celemek yang terpasang manis ditubuh mungilnya, menaruh beberapa piring makanan keatas meja.

'ceklek'.

Semua orang beralih pada pintu, didapati mereka seorang pria paruh baya yang kini mulai melangkah kemeja makan.

"Wookie, hyungmu masih tidur eoh?".

"ne samchon, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak pikiran, mungkin juga tadi malam dia sulit tidur".

Ryeowook melepas celemeknya, ia tersenyum hangat kearah Kangin meski terlihat perasaan khawatir diraut wajahnya kala mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi.

"bangunkan dia, aku yakin tadi malam dia belum makan".

Ryeowook sontak membulatkan matanya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang diingat namja imut ini mengenai kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan samchonnya.

"waeyo Wookie-ah?". Yesung yang menyadari perubahan raut Ryeowook menatap bingung kearah namja yang ia sukai itu.

"mengenai belum makan, kemarin hyung seharian mengobati Eunhyuk, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali hyung memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya".

"dasar pabo‼ Cepat bangunkan dia!".

"hmm".

Dengan gerakan cepat Ryeowook segera beranjak dari kursinya, ia berlari meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar didekat dapur yang masih bisa terlihat jika diperhatikan dari meja makan, namja manis itu memutar knop pintu pelan, namun ia hanya terpaku didepan kamar begitu pintu terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Wookie…".

Kangin yang merasa terjadi sesuatu, memanggil Ryeowook pelan, namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh keponakannya, pria paruh baya itu mendekati Ryeowook hingga berada disamping namja manis itu, amarah terlihat meluap pada diri Kangin kala melihat apa yang Ryeowook perhatikan, ia memasuki kamar tersebut secara terburu-buru, didapatinya dua orang yang masih terlelap dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya hingga sebatas leher.

"BOCAH TENGIK! BANGUN SEKARANG‼!".

Teriakan Kangin menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar, dua orang yang tadinya terlelap-pun tebangun karenanya, bahkan Sungmin dan Yesung yang semula masih menikmati sarapannya segera menghampiri kamar.

dua namja –Donghae dan Eunhyuk- yang sudah bangun, meski tak sepenuhnya itu menatap kearah Kangin dengan keadaan masih sedikit mengantuk, kini terlihat keadaan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sama-sama dalam keadaan naked, meski hanya setengah badan yang Kangin lihat (gak mungkin seluruhnya kan? -_-'), Eunhyuk langsung segera sadar setelah mengetahui siapa dihadapannya, sedangkan Donghae sepertinya masih belum manyadarinya berusaha kembali memasang posisinya tadi.

"kalian bertiga lanjutkan sarapan kalian, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan pada dua orang ini dan mungkin membuat kalian tidak nafsu makan".

"n-ne!".

Yesung, Sungmin daan Ryeowook segera meninggalkan kamar begitu mendapat perintah dari Kangin, Kangin yang masih berdiri ditempat menghampiri Donghae, ia berjongkok sembari memperhatikan wajah tenang putra angkatnya yang sedang tidur, satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus wajah Donghae hingga berhenti tepat pada kelopak mata Donghae yang masih tertutup, ia tersenyum, tidak, menyeringai tepatnya, dengan kasar ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk membuka paksa satu mata Donghae.

"BOCAH TENGIK BANGUN SEKARANG!"

"ABOEJI!".

Sontak kedua mata Donghae tebuka sempurna, diambilnya posisi duduk tepat disamping Eunhyuk, ia menarik selimut hingga menyisakan leher dan kepalanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang berada disampingnya yang hanya diam berpangku dagu pada tangannya.

"kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam pria muda?".

"n-ne.. aku masih ingat".

"tentu saja, memang bagian mana yang tidak bisa kau lupakan tentang kejadian tadi malam?".

Donghae kembali terlonjak, ia melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearah Eunhyuk, jika saja tidak ada aboejinya disini ia pasti sudah membuat monyet berwujud manusia ini menjadi santapan paginya.

"dari jawaban Eunhyuk, aku yakin kau mengalami malam yang panjang".

"i-itu…".

"ghureo, malam yang saaaangat panjang".

"brengsek kau-".

"sudahlah, tuan muda Lee, kuberi kalian waktu 1 jam untuk membersihkan kasur kalian yang entah seperti apa baunya, dan juga untuk membersihkan diri kalian, araseo!".

"satu jam? Ta-tapi…".

"jika lebih dari itu kau tidak akan mendapat sarapan diatas meja, ara! Aku pergi dulu".

"a-aboeji ca-cangkaman…".

Donghae hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya, dilihatnya punggung aboeji tercintanya yang kini mulai meninggalkan kamarnya, Donghae masih diam ditempatnya beberapa saaat setelah Kangin pergi, tanduk merah muncul diatas kepalanya, rautnya kesal luar biasa menatap Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, hingga…

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN SEMUANYA BRENGSEK‼‼".

(~~** **Fortune** **~~)

Eunhyuk menikmati sarapannya bersama yang lainnya dimeja makan, namja tampan itu memakan sarapannya tanpa beban apapun, membuat tiga nyawa didekatnya menatap aneh tentang kelakuannya.

"Hyuk, kau tidak sakit kan?".

"tidak ada masalah?".

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut hanya mendapat gelengan pelan dari sang pemilik, bahkan hingga Donghae yang masih berkalungkan handuk duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Hyuk, bagaimana rasanya?".

Yesung yang berada disamping Eunhyuk pelan-pelan mendekati Eunhyuk tak tak jauh darinya, ia mengatakannya sedikit berbisik, takut-takut jika tiga uke didepannya mendengar ucapannya.

"rasa apa? masakan Ryeowook?".

"dasar bodoh! tentu saja bukan".

"lalu apa?".

"apapun yang sudah kau lakukan tadi malam".

"ohh, itu…".

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, diingatnya kejadian semalam yang membuatnya menyeringai kemudian terkekeh, beralih pada Donghae yang masih setia memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya tanpa merasakan Eunhyuk yang memperhatikannya.

"kau yakin ingin mendengarnya disini Yesung hyung?".

"suddahlah, ppali! katakan!".

"araseo, rasanya itu seperti…kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga… namun, terasa sangat luar biasa".

"uhuk, uhuk".

Donghae memukul-mukul dadanya, kalimat Eunhyuk benar-benar membuatnya terkejut luar biasa, kembali dilemparkannya tatapan membunuh kearah Eunhyuk namun tanpa dua tanduk merah yang menyala diatas kepalanya.

"gwencana Hae?".

"ne, nan Gwencana Minnie…".

"Yesung hyung, kau ingin tau kelanjutannya?". Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan setan milik Donghae, Eunhyuk kembali terfokus pada Yesung, ia berusaha setenang mungkin, meski Yesung yang sepertinya agak gugup, tidak menjawab apapun.

"selain itu, akan ada semangat tersendiri dalam dirimu ketika mendengar suara merdu dari lawan mainmu yang sedang eummm… mollayo, tanyalah pada yang berpengalaman". Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari menunjuk Donghae yang semakin memanas didepannya.

"Brengsek! Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu".

"dan lagi Yesung hyung, ketika satu ronde permainan selesai, kau biasanya akan sulit mengendalikan dirimu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, tak peduli lawan mainmu itu sudah lelah ataupun sudah tak bertenaga, andai kau tau, waktu itu adalah waktu tebaik untuk mengambil alih pemainan sepenuhnya, meski suara merdu yang kau dengar tak seindah ronde pertama namun saat itu justru keadaan yang paling kau inginkan, karena sungguh itu waktu yang sayang untuk dilewatkan".

"bajingan! berhenti atau aku-".

"lalu keesokan harinya, kau akan melihat pemandangan luar biasa, lawan mainmu, mereka dalam keadaan lemas terkulai, tubuhnya yang berselimutkan bau khas yang menggoda… ahh.. membayangkannya saja membuat adik kecilku bangun".

PLAK!

"aishh, appoya ahjusii‼!". Eunhyuk mengelus-ngelus kepala belakangnya, merasakan nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya sesaat setelah satu pukulan keras mendarat disana, dilihatnya seorang namja paruh baya yang menatap tajam kearahnya, duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"aigoo, sudah berapa ronde kau melakukannya dengan putraku huh?".

"aboeji, dia sangat kejam, 3 ronde permainan dan ronde terakhir dia benar-benar menyiksaku, aku minta berhenti dia justru semakin meneruskan permainannnya". Donghae yang merasa dibelapun ikut memojokkan Eunhyuk, dipasangnya wajah sememelas mungkin pada aboeji tercintannya yang tak berada jauh darinya.

Tuk!

"aishh, appoya!". Donghae meringis kesakitan memegang kepalanya, ia menatap kesal pelaku pemukulan yang membawa sendok ditangannya, kini masih berdiri didepannya menatap tajam padanya.

"dasar pabo! Kau bilang apa? Menyiksamu? Nyatanya kau juga menikmatinya".

"sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar, lanjutkan sarapan kalian".

Dengan mood yang buruk Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali menyantap sarapannya, Donghae menghabiskan sarapannya duluan, tinggal Eunhyuk yang masih setia dengan sendok dan sumpitnya.

"Donghae…".

"hmm?". Donghae yang tadinya hendak beranjak menaruh piring makanan kedapur menahan kegiatannya, kala sebuah tangan mencengkram lembut lengannya.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi malam?".

"apa yang bisa kuucapkan? kau tau sendiri aku hanya melemparkan desahan yang menggoda padamu".

"aku serius Donghae, semua ada disini sekarang, katakan apa jawabanmu tentang Kyuhyun dan eomamu? Katakan pada kami".

Saat itu juga raut Donghae berubah, ditaruhnya kembali nampan kosongnya keatas meja, ia terlihat bingung dengan sendok yang masih digenggamnya, semua orang mulai serius memperhatikan Donghae, bahkan hawa menyenangkan yang tadi menyelimuti rumah kini berubah menjadi tegang.

"a-aboeji…".

"ne?".

"mungkin kau tidak akan mengijinkanku, tapi, bisa kita… cari Kyuhyun dan eoma secepatnya?".

"Donghae hyung, kau tak bisa mencarinya sendirian".

"maka dari itu, aku yakin jika aku sendirian tidak mendapat ijinmu, maka dari itu, aku minta kita mencari Kyuhyun dan eoma".

"Donghae, keadaannya tak sesederhana itu, kau juga harus memperhatikan keadaan kita sekarang, terlalu berbahaya jika kita gegabah".

"tapi Kyuhyun dan eoma juga tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi aboeji".

"Donghae…".

"kumohon! Aku tidak bisa tahan jika kalian seperti ini, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu keadaanku bagaimana, tapi hanya karena kalian berusaha untuk mengurangi bebanku bukan berarti kalian bisa berpura-pura tersenyum dan membuatku melupakan masalahku, aku justru tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika kalian sudah seperti itu".

"baiklah, kita akan cari mereka besok".

"shireo! Aku mau hari ini juga kita kepemukiman!".

"Donghae!".

"ABOEJI MENGERTILAH, JEBAL! ".

"Do-Donghae hyung…".

"kenapa kau ingin membahayakan dirimu?".

"memang siapa yang bisa menyakitiku? Bukankah aku putra angkatmu? Putra angkat dari keluarga Kim".

"kau yakin? Kau mungkin masih tertekan Donghae-ah".

"aniyo, aku akan jauh lebih tertekan jika aku semakin mengulur waktu".

"huftt…. dasar keras kepala! Ppali Katakan!".

"aku memang be-, tunggu? apa maksud aboeji?".

"aku akan menurutimu, katakan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?".

" boleh kami ikut?".

Donghae menatap Sungmin dan dua orang namja didepannya, ia nampak sedikit berfikir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan pada ketiganya.

"Hae hyung, Kita tidak bisa menunjukkan wujud kita didepan para penyihir, eotoke?".

"maka dari itu aku butuh kalian bertiga untuk membantuku".

 _30 minute later….._

Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya, terlihat tiga namja itu kini memakai jubah penyihir dengan warna biru safire, namun dengan corak berbeda, Eunhyuk menggunakan jubah yang memiliki corak bulan dan bintang berwarna putih ditepian jubah, Yesung menggunakan jubah bercorak hijau dan juga coklat batang ditepinya, dan Sungmin menggunakan jubah bermotif api ditepi jubahnya.

"wahhh, Yesung hyung, apa aku terlihat keren dengan ini?".

"tidak, kau terlihat seperti monyet dipohon tau!".

"aishh, kau sendiri terlihat seperti lumut yang menempel pada cangkang kura-kura".

"seenaknya saja! Aku punya suara emas tau!"

"kalian ini ribut sekali? Kenyataannya, aku lah yang terlihat imut disini, dibanding kalian yang terlihatbiasa saja".

"MBWO BIASA SAJA?!".

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!.

"AISHH APPO‼!". Tiga namja yang baru saja ribut itu langsung meringis kesakitan kala disetiap kepalanya mendapat pukulan yang sangat keras dari seorang namja manis yang kini menyilangkan dua tangannya didepan dada.

"APA MAKSUDMU HUH?!".

"kalian ini… ck, ck, ck, kalian semua terlihat menyedihkan tau! Tak ada satupun yang terlihat tampan dan imut dengan sikap seperti itu, kenakanakan sekali".

"Huft…". Tiga namja itu hanya mendengus kesal pada Donghae yang kini melangkah menjauh dari ketiganya.

"baiklah Donghae-ah, apa rencanamu?".

"Ryeonggie, Aboeji, kalian berubahlah kewujud kalian yang asli, kita akan menyamar"

"menyamar?".

Semua orang hanya menatap Donghae penuh pertanyaan, terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Kangin yang terlihat terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

"menyamar? Kau ingin mereka berpura-pura menjadi _wizard_ dan kita menjadi _familiar_? Apa kau tau resiko yang ambil dengan keputusanmu membawa para manusia itu?".

"mereka akan aman asal mereka tetap didekat kita kan?".

"lalu bagaimana denganmu? kau tidak bisa merubah wujudmu menjadi seekor rubah, kau tau itu kan?".

"aboeji tak perlu khawatir tentang itu, asal aboeji memberiku ijin, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah".

"kali ini apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lee Donghae?".

"aboeji jebalyo, aku janji setelah semua selesai mereka akan pulang, tak akan terjadi hal yang buruk nantinya, percayalah".

"kami akan mengikuti kemauanmu, tapi sebelumnya, kami ingin kau dulu yang merubah wujudmu".

"araseo!".

Donghae mengadahkan tangannya diikuti kelopak matanya yang tertutup pelan, beberapa waktu kemudian, ditelapak tangannya terdapat bola biru yang menyala disana, terlihat bola matanya berubah menjadi biru terang setelah Donghae membuka matanya, saat itu juga ia melemparkan bola itu keatas, kemudian bola itu berhenti dan melesat cepat kearah Donghae, memutari tubuh mungil itu sebelum pelan pelan tubuh Donghae bercahaya sepenuhnya dan akhirnya berubah menjadi seekor rubah dengan bulu putih yang indah, bola mata berwarna biru terang menyala yang membuatnya terlihat anggun.

Kangin tercengang ditempatnya, ditatapnya Donghae yang kini sudah berwujud rubah putih yang indah, setets air mata mengalir dipipinya, diusapnya bulu putih milik Donghae, menatap manik biru yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang, jangan buat aku kehilangan dirimu, ara!".

Donghae hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, kangin ikut berubah menjadi seekor rubah diikuti Ryeowook yang menyusul dirinya, keduanya memiliki bulu yang sama, hanya saja Kangin memiliki warna yang lebih pekat.

"aku akan menunjukan jalan kepemukiman".

"ne".

Tiga namja tampan dan manis itu mengikuti petunjuk Kangin yang sudah mendahului mereka.

(~~** **Fortune** **~~)

Setelah cukup lama menyusuri jalan setapak, akhirnya enam namja tersebut menemukan pemukiman atau lebih tepatnya pasar sederhana dipinggiran hutan, namun tetap banyak penduduk yang melakukan jual beli disana.

Dengan petunjuk Kangin, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berusaha senormal mungkin diantara penyihir yang entah seperti apa sifatnya, sedangkan Donghae dan Ryeowook mengikuti dibelakang, setelah sekiranya berkeliling pasar mereka berhenti disebuah toko roti sederhana sekaligus satu-satunya dipasar tersebut.

'krincing!'. (anggap ajah suara bel yang biasanya tanda pelanggan masuk ditoko-toko -_-)

"anyeonghaseo…".

Sungmin yang pertama memasuki toko hendak memanggil seorang pelayan, namun belum sempat ia mengucapkan satu kata, seorang namja cantik sudah membungkuk hormat padanya didekat bebeapa jajaran roti siap makan.

"Xi Luhan imnida, ada yang bisa saya bantu?".

"Lee Sungmin imnida, kami ingin memesan beberapa potong roti untuk kami, dan 3 potong roti isi untuk rubah kami".

"ne, akan kami siapkan".

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, ia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil pesanan Sungmin, beberapa waktu kemudian ia kembali mendatangi Sungmin dengan membawa senampan roti yang dipesan Sungmin tadi.

"kalian sepertinya bukan dari sini, kalian berasal dari mana?".

"kami memang bukan dari sini, kami mencari familiar dan juga imo kami yang dibawa salah seorang penduduk disini".

"tapi hanya wizad saja yang tinggal disini, tidak mungkin mereka mengambil yang bukan hak mereka, mungkin… bukan wizard yang membawa familiar kalian".

"apa maksudmu?".

"kita lanjutkan didalam, kalian pasti butuh istirahat".

Sungmin nampak berfikir, ia sedikit ragu menerima tawaran namja cantik ini, meskipun tak ada sorot mencurigakan dari bola matanya, dan juga ditambah ia juga lelah karena seharian mengelilingi hutan dan ia yakin kalau yang lainpun juga begitu.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Luhan segera meraih tangan Sungmin, ia tersenyum manis pada namja kelinci itu. "kalian bisa percaya padaku".

Cukup satu kalimat sederhana yang dilontarkan oleh Luhan, entah kenapa Sungmin percaya begitu saja padanya, meski ia baru pertama bertemu dengan namja cantik ini, namun ia yakin namja ini tak punya maksud buruk terhadapnya, ia mengekori Luhan yang memasuki dapur diikuti Eunhyuk dan Yesung dan juga Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kangin yang berada diakhir.

"wahhh, ini dapur yang besar untuk ukuran toko kalian". Pekik Ryeowook langsung merubah wujudnya menjadi menusia kala melihat beberapa alat masak dan juga tungku pembakaran yang berada disekelilingnya, dilihatnya beberapa alat pemanggang dan pengaduk kue yang berada diatas meja, kemudian beralih pada tungku pembakaran dan masih banyak lagi yang ia lihat-lihat, hingga terakhir pada bahan makanan mentah yang terdapat didalam gudang.

"ini bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari pada dirumah, Luhannie, dimana kau mendapat semua ini?". Ryeowook mengecek setiap bahan masak disana, dari sekarung tepung yang dibukanya hingga beberapa tumpuk telur yang terlihat sangat baik, diambilnya sebuah telur ayam yang terlihat sempurna, namun entah karena tangannya licin atau ia yang ceroboh telur tersebut jatuh kelantai, dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut ditempat.

"apa kau akan membersihkannya?!".

Ryeowook mmerutuki kebodohannya, tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada telur yang pecah, didekat pecahan kulit telur terdapat sepasang kaki yang ia yakini bukan milik Yesung, Eunhyuk atau Sungmin dan juga bukan Luhan, mengingat suara dari pemilik kaki terdengar asing dan aneh ditelinganya."mi-mianheyo…".

"Siapa kau yang memasuki dapurku seenaknya dan merusak barang-barang disini?!". Dengan suara yang lebih ketus, membentak Ryeowook yang masih menggerutui kesalahannya.

"hunnie, mereka tamu kita, berperilakulah yang baik". Luhan yang melihat hal itu segera menarik namja asing itu menjauh dari Ryeowook, namja asing yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu hanya mendengus kesal mengikuti kemauan Luhan

"aishh, jika bukan tuan yang memintaku aku sudah mencincangmu didapur sekarang".

"Sehun!".

"baik, baik! joesoimnida, tuan puas?".

"anak pintar".

"astaga, jika aku tidak mencintainya pasti sudah kutendang sekarang".

"kau bilang apa?!".

"tidak ada, aku buat kue, permisi".

Dengan ketidaksopanannya, Sehun segera beranjak dari gudang menju dapur, Luhan yang tadinya ingin memukul namja tampan itu terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya, jika bukan karena para tamunya, ia tak ingin menanggung malu dikali pertamanya.

"Jeosongeo atas perilaku _familiarku_ , dia memang menyebalkan dan juga tidak tau sopan santun".

"gwencanayo, aku dan hyung sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu".

"jaegomalyo?".

"hmm, oleh dongsaeng kami".

"begitu ya, eumm, bagaimana kalau kuantar kalian kekamar kalian?".

"tentu".

Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Ryeowook, Luhan mengajak mereka semua untuk meninggalkan gudang, menuju ruangan lain yang berada disisi dapur.

"aku tidak yakin, tapi kuharap kalian menyukainya".

'ceklek'.

"ini bahkan lebih dari cukup, gomawoyo Luhannie". Ujar Sungmin tersenyum hangat pada Luhan yang kini berada didalam kamar, ada tiga kasur yang terlihat nyaman dan dua lemari berukuran sedang disana.

"aku membantu Sehun jika kalian butuh bantuanku".

"membantu memasak? Boleh aku ikut?".

"tentu, tapi aku belum tau nama kalian masing masing".

"kau bisa panggil aku Ryeowook, tapi sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, panggil saja hyung, nah yang ini Sungmin yang suka kelinci, ini Eunhyuk yang tadi malam melakukan 'itu' dengan hyungku, yang itu Yesung dia jorok dan punya kepala besar yang loadingnya lamaaaa sekali, hyungku yang berwarna putih dan yang warna bulunya mirip denganku itu samchonku".

Mendengar tuturan Ryeowook yang terdengar frontal dan santai, sepasang tanduk merah menghiasi dua orang namja berparas tampan yang kini siap membunuh Ryeowook ditempat, meski begitu dua namja itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menahan malu yang luar biasa.

"yaissh, kapan kau menerangkan hal baik tentang kami huh?".

"ghureo, jangan membuka hal privasi‼!".

"tapi itu kenyataannya".

"YAK KAU POLOS ATAU BODOH HUH?‼!".

Sontak Ryeowook segera menarik Luhan menarik Luhan menjauhi dua singa yang kini diliputi murka, lebih tepatnya menarik Luhan menuju Sehun yang kini sibuk membuat kue didapur.

Sedangkan Sungmin, Donghae dan Kangin udah mendahului Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang masih berdebat, namun tak selang lama dua namja tampan itu juga mengikuti Kangin dan Donghae yang sudah berada dialam.

'sring..".

Kangin segera merubah dirinya menjadi manusia, dan Donghae tanpa merubah wujudnya langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, begitu juga Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang melepaskan jubahnya.

"aku akan menyusul Ryeowook dan Luhan, ada yang kutanyakan pada mereka, kalian ikut?".

"aniyo ahjussi, aku ingin ketoko, kau mau ikut Minnie?".

"tentu, Hyuk kau ikut?".

"aniyo, aku akan menemani Donghae disini".

Jawaban Eunhyuk yang terdengar singkat, langsung membuat Kangin menatap tajam kearahnya, begitu pula Sungmin dan Yesung yang cengo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sesekali menelan saliva mereka yang terasa kering.

"YAK! Aku tidak akan macam-macam!".

"ne, aku percaya padamu, Donghae mungkin akan seharian menggunakan wujud rubahnya, jadi mungkin kau tak punya kesempatan untuk berciuman apalagi bercinta".

"aishhh Ahjussi!Aku memang tak ada niat untuk melakukan itu!".

"baik,baik, aku ikuti ucapanmu, aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga Donghae, mungkin dia masih banyak pikiran".

"hmm".

(~~** **Fortune** **~~)

Sungmin dan Yesung terus bergelut ditoko, perhatian Sungmin tertuju pada jajaran kue berbau harum yang menyentuh indra penciumannya, Yesung mengisi kue-kue sederhana dinampan yang sudah kosong, disamping Sungmin yang masih memperhatikan kue dengan berbagai isi didalamnya.

'krincing!'.

Yesung dan Sungmin langsung beranjak dari tempatnya mendapti suara bel pintu yang berbunyi, didapati keduanya seorang namja dengan jubah hitam dengan corak hijau toska ditepi jubahnya, wajahnya tidak terlihat mengingat ia memakai penutup kepala.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu?".

Berusaha senyaman mungkin, Sungmin mulai mananyai namja asing tersebut dengan nada yang ramah, sedangkan Yesung terus memperhatikan namja itu dri atas sampai bawah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"aku hanya membeli beberapa roti isi".

"tentu, kami akan mengambilkannnya".

Sungmin memasuki dapur dan kembai dengan sekantung roti yang entah berapa isinya, diserahkan bunhkusan roti tersebut keats meja, namja tersebut mengambil rotinya, ditaruhnya beberapa keping emas disana, tak ada niat bagia Sungmin atau Yesung untuk mengambilnya, mereka masih terus memperhatikan namja tersebut yang mulai menyembunyikan rotinya dibalik jubah hitam yang ia kenakan.

"oh iya, entah hanya halusinasi atau perasaanku saja, aku merasakan ada siluman rubah disini".

DEG‼.

Sungmin dan Yesung tercengang ditempatnya, bola mata hijau yang sangat mereka kenali, orang pemilik mata itu… orang yang pernah menyerang mereka tanpa alasan, tubuh keduanya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, bahkan hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut terasa berat bagi salah satu diantara keduanya.

"kukira uangnya sudah cukup, aku permisi". Ucap namja itu singkat meninggalkan Yesung dan Sungmin, menghilang begitu saja bagai dimakan angin.

"hyu-hyung".

"n-ne… aku mengerti".

(~~** **Fortune** **~~)

'ceklek'.

Ryeowook, Luhan dan Sehun masih bergelut dengan tepung dan telur, hingga suara knop pintu yang terbuka sempat menghentikan kegiatan mereka, didapati ketiganya seorang namja paruh baya yang melangkah menuju ketiganya.

"samchon tidak istirahat?".

"aniyo, aku tidak terlalu lelah, hanya saja hyungmu terlihat tidak terlalu baik, aku agak khawatir padanya, tapi setelah dia sampai dikamar dia langsung terlelap, jadi mungkin aku sedikit tenang sekarang".

"yang lainnya?".

"Sungmin dan Yesung sedang menjaga toko depan, Eunhyuk sedang menemani Donghae".

"eumm chogi..".

"ne Luhannie?".

"kalian bukan _wizard_ kan?".

"engg, i-itu..".

"kalian siluman rubah dihutan, iya kan?".

"ne, kami memang siluman rubah dihutan".

"kalau kalian benar seperti digaanku, akan terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian untuk disini"

"kami sedang mencari anggota keluarga kami disini, seorang penyihir membawanya dan kami tak bisa membiarkannya".

"tapi kalian juga harus memikirkan diri kalian sendiri, dengar, dikota kecil ini, bukan hanya wizard atau _familiar_ atau mahluk sihir, ada sepasang witch dan warlock disini".

"witch? Warlock?".

"penyihir dibagi menjadi beberapa golongan, pertama, _elf_ , mereka para peri penyihir yang biasa membantu anak-anak dalam mimpinya, _Wizard_ , mereka penyihir namja yang memegang teguh keadilan, setiap _wizard_ akan memiliki _familiar_ , dan _familiarnya_ terikat dengan _wizard_ tersebut, jika saja _wizard_ jauh dengan _familiarnya_ maka tak perlu menghitung waktu masalah entah kecil atau besar akan mendatangi salah satu diantara keduanya, _Witch_ , mereka kebanyakan adalah penyihir yeoja, kami tidak tau ada witch namja atau tidak, tapi yang jelas mereka licik dan tidak dapat dipercaya, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menghancurkan sebuah kelompok penyihir yang bermaksud menghancurkan mereka, bahkan membunuh sesamanya jika mereka memiliki ambisi yang sama, _warlock_ , jika kalian bertemu dengannya jangan berfikir sekalipun untuk melawannya kecuali kalian memiliki cukup kemampuan sihir, bahkan kata cukup tidak belum tentu berarti untuk mengalahkannya, dia termasuk penyihir yang begitu ditakuti, didunia sihir jika seorang _witch_ dan _warlock_ menyatu maka kalian tak punya kesempatan untuk mengalahkan mereka, bahkan salah satu diantara keduanya".

"tapi bagaimana kami tau siapa yang membawa saudara kami? Dia mungkin akan menggunakan adik kami sebagai alat, dan kami tidak mengiginkannya".

"kami para wizard, tak pernah punya niatan untuk mengganggu atau malah menghancurkan kehidupan mahluk lain, kami mungkin akan melawan jika kami punya maksud tertentu tanpa merugikan pihak manapun, namun jika keluarga kalian diculik para _wizard_ rasanya tidak mungkin, namun jika _witch_ mungkin kalian punya kesempatan untuk membawanya kembali, namun jika _warlock_ , lupakan saja, kalian akan kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk menjatuhkannya".

"kami tidak bisa melakukannya".

"apa kalian gila? Dengar, ada seorang warlock dan witch dikota ini dan kemungkinan warlock itu yang membawanya, kalian memiliki kesempatan kecil untuk mengalahkannya".

"entah besar atau kecil, kami akan menghadapinya, tak mungkin kami kembali tanpa mereka, Luhannie, aku yakin kau tau caranya untuk mengalahkannya".

"cara?".

BRAK!

Semua orang beralih pada pintu yang dibuka secara kasar, dua orang namja tengah tersenggal-senggal disana, raut khawatir takut dan terburu-buru terlihat pada diri keduanya, Ryeowook dan Kangin hanya diam sembari memperhatikan mereka.

"Yesung? Sungmin?".

"Kangin ahjussi, Ryeowook, kami melihat orang yang membawa Kyuhyun".

DEG!

(~~** **Fortune** **~~)

Eunhyuk membuka jendela kamar, dilihatnya Donghae yang kini memejamkan mata, terlelap dalam mipi tenang yang senyap, tenang, diusapnya bulu kepala Donghae pelan, namun saat itu juga tubuh Donghae berubah menjadi wujud manusia, tangan Eunhyuk tak berpindah dari tubuh Donghae, namja manis itu pelan-pelan membuka matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut yang ia dapatkan.

"sudah bangun?".

"menurutmu siapa yang bisa tidur jika jendela dibuka seperti itu?".

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya, diambilnya posisi duduk didekat Eunhyuk, dilepaskannya tangan Eunhyuk yang masih setia menempel pada kepalanya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk mencubit sang empu yang kini meringis karena perlakuannya.

"apa sudah lebih baik setelah tidur?".

"aku tidak tidur".

"lalu?".

"hanya mencari cara agar bisa merubah wujudku jadi manusia".

"kau lelah?".

"ani".

"kau tau sesuatu?".

"mboya?".

"bisa kau perbaiki bajumu? Kau terlihat seksi dengan 3 kancing baju yang terbuka dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu".

"YAK! Apa yang kau lihat huh?!". Menyadari hal itu Donghae segera menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, rona merah terlihat dikedua pipi manisnya, dibaliknya tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Eunhyuk, ditepuknya pelan pipinya untuk sekedar mengurangi rona merahnya.

"sudahlah, aku tidak akan macam-macam, aku tidak nyaman jika bicaramu berbalik seperti itu".

"jegomal?".

"hmm".

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan, dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya, mencubit pelan pipi mulusnya, senyum manis terukir diwajahnya mendapat perlakuan hangat dan bukan perlakuan kasar juga brutal yang ia dapatkan seperti tadi malam *-*.

"kau… apa kau ingin kembali keduniamu?".

"kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?".

"aku hanya tanya, tinggal jawab iya atau tidak apa susahnya?".

"kau bodoh ya? Tentu aku ingin pulang".

"begitu rupanya…".

"tapi kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau ingin aku pulang?".

"kau senang ada disini?".

"entahlah, ada senangnya, ada kesalnya, ada menyebalkannya dan yang paling kusuka ada nikmatnya".

"YAK! Jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu!".

"waeyo? Kau tanya, jadi aku jawab jujur".

"jadi keputusannya? kau suka disini?".

"mungkin, tapi aku juga rindu asrama dan juga cingudeul, tapi kenapa kau tanya seperti itu?".

Donghae diam, dialihkannya perhatiannya keluar jendela, menatap langit sore yag mulai kemerahan untuk beberapa saat, dilihatnya kembali pada Eunhyuk disampingnya dengan raut entah kecewa atau ragu.

"kuharap aku bisa melakukannya".

"melakukannya?".

"membawamu pulang pada teman-temanmu".

"bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakannya seolah kau tak bisa melakukan apapun?‼". Eunhyuk yang merasakan ada hal ganjal pada nada bicara Donghae, menatap emosi pada namja manis itu, meski terlihat kalau ia menahan amarahnya tak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia sedang marah sekarang.

"aku hanya takut jika yang terjadi tidak seperti harapanmu".

"tapi bukan artinya kau bisa memasrahkan semuanya, yakinlah semua akan baik-baik saja".

"kau tak tau seberapa besar rasa takutku jika harus melihatmu terluka, menurutmu bagaimana ketakutanku jika membawamu dalam masalah pribadi yang seharusnya tidak ada kaitannya denganmu?". Satu tetes air mata berhasil menembus petahanan Donghae, namja manis itu terlihat sangat putus asa sekarang.

"Donghae…".

"aku bahkan tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena membawa kalian kesini, harusnya aku membawa kalian pulang sewaktu pagi itu, tapi aku malah meminta kalian melakukan hal yang mungkin saja bisa memabahayakan diri kalian".

"bukan salahmu jika membawa kami kemari, kami yang memintanya, kami ingin menjga kalian dengan apa yang bisa kami lakukan, bukankah kau juga ingin melindungi adik dan keluargamu?".

"bagiamana seseorang bisa melindungi orang lain, jika dan menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa? Aku bahkan tidak tau harus kamana setelah ini".

Eunhyuk tak menjawab, diusapnya pipi Donghae lembut, menghapus jejak air mata disana, kembali tersenyum pada namja manis itu, mengecup pelan kening Donghae untuk beberapa saat.

"kau sudah melakukan semua, jangan pikirkan apapun setelah ini, dan jangan pernah menangis lagi, araseo?!".

"Hyuk…".

Chu…

Eunhyuk mengecup bibir Donghae lembut, dirasakannya bibir Donghae yang masih bergetar menahan tangisnya, hingga diputuskannya untuk melepaskan kecupannya, menatap lurus pada mata jernih yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca itu.

"uljima… kau tidak dengar permintaanku?".

"mi-mianheyo…. a-aku, a-aku…".

"aku tak mau melihatmu menangis lagi, apapun alasannya, ne?".

Donghae mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, Eunhyuk kembali menyambar bibir Donghae ditegah-tengah kala namja manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum puas mendapati tak ada perasaan apapun yang melingkupi Donghae kala ia mengecup bibir itu.

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga tertahan dikepala ranjang tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, dihimpitnya tubuh Donghae hingga tak bisa berkutik, namun ia sama sekali tak mendapat perlawanan apapun, malah sebaliknya, Donghae membuka mulutnya untuk memberi Eunhyuk jalan memasuki rongga mulutnya, hal tersebut tentu dimanfaatkan oleh Eunhyuk dengan baik, dijelajahinya mulut Donghae, terlalu malas untuk mengapsen satu-persatu gigi putih Donghae, dihisapnya lidah Donghae kasar hingga sempat membuat Donghae meringis karena Eunhyuk yang menghisapnya terlalu kuat, namun tak menurunkan niat bagi salah satu untuk mengakhirinya, Donghae semakin menarik diri agar Eunhyuk lebih leluasa, dikalungkannya kedua tangannya pada leher Eunhyuk, menahan posisinya, hingga membuat suara kecipuk saliva dari keduanya yang bercampur terdengar jelas.

Beberapa waktu keduanya berciuman, hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menyerah karena kehabisan nafas, detik berikutnya Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Eunhyuk, menikmati bau khas namja tampan ini disekitarnya, meski terlihat jika ia mencengkram baju Eunhyuk, dan rasa ketakutan yang terlihat dimatanya yang teduh.

'ceklek'.

"kalian? Ada apa?".

Donghae beralih pada pintu yang terbuka, ia hanya mengedipakan matanya beberapa kali kemudian kembali menyamankan posisinya.

"apa ada masalah? Kenapa semuanya ada disini?".

"ada yang ingin kukatakan".

"mbwoya?".

"orang itu, orang yang peernah menyerang Donghae hyung".

Donghae mulai menatap serius pada Ryeowook, ia mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman disebelah Eunhyuk, mendengarkan apa yang hendak dilontarkan sang dongsaeng.

"Sungmin dan Yesung baru saja menemuinya, Luhan mengenalnya, dia tinggal dirumah besar dipinggir kota".

"Wookie…".

"ne hyung?".

"gumawopta, dalam waktu dekat kita mencarinya, ne?".

"hyung, tapi…".

"jebalyo… Hanya sebentar saja, besok atau nanti malam kita cari mereka".

"ghundae? waeyo?".

"ARGH…".

"Hyuk‼".

Semua sontak langsung melirik pada Eunhyuk yang kini terlihat menahan sakit dibagian perutnya, semua orang terlihat khawatir terkecuali Donghae yang lebih terlihat lemas dan ketakutan, dibanding khawatir.

"aishh, rasanya lukaku terbuka, perih sekali".

"istirahatlah, lukanya akan membaik sendiri nantinya".

Semua orang yang tadinya khawatir kini berubah menjadi kebingungan memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah memasang posisi terkurap membelakangi mereka, namja itu terlihat penuh masalah, bahkan sepertinya usahanya Eunhyuk tadi, hanya membuat Donghae menghindari bebannya tanpa menghilangkannya, namun apa daya, Eunhyuk tak bisa berbuat apapun karena ia sepertinya sangat tersiksa dengan rasa perih yang menjalar diperutnya.

"kita bicarakan ini nanti saja, Hyuk, kau istirahatlah".

"hmm".

Seperti perintah Kangin, Eunhyuk mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur, namun tidak bersama Donghae, hanya saja tempat keduanya bersebelahan dan tempat tidur Donghae menghadap langsung pada jendela, Ryeowook dan yang lainnya pun juga mulai meninggalkan kamar, terkecuali Sungmin yang masih menemani Eunhyuk.

"tidurlah, lukamu mungkin belum sembuh benar".

"hmm, rasanya masih sangat perih".

Sedangkan Donghae yang mendengar pembicaraan dua sahabat itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, terlihat raut wajahnya yang menahan isakannya, menit berikutnya tak ada suara yang terdengar diantara Donghae, Eunhyuk, atau Sungmin.

(~~** **Fortune** **~~)

Malam menjelang, semua orang berada diruang makan untuk mengisi perutnya, namun tidak bagi Donghae, ia masih larut dalam pikirannya, bahkan namja manis itu tak beranjak dari atas kasur sejak tidur, meski keadaan terlihat lebih baik dibanding tadi sore.

'ceklek'.

Donghae beralih pada pintu kamar yang terbuka, dilihatnya sang Donngsaeng imutnya yang membawa senampan makanan berjalan kearahnya, menaruh makanan itu keatas meja nakas dekat kasur.

"malam yang gelap".

"waeyo?".

"tidak ada bulan atau bintang yang terlihat, awannya menghalangi penglihatanku".

"hmm, hyung mau makan sesuatu?".

"shireo, aku bahkan tidak tertarik memasukkan air kekerongkonganku, bagaiana dengan makanan? Aku tidak bisa menelannya".

"baiklah, aku hanya menaruhnya disini".

"Ryeowook….".

"hmm?".

"kau punya niat lain selain memberiku makanan bukan? Itu tentang Kyuhyun".

"kau selalu pandai menebak hyung".

"katakanlah, aku tidak akan menghindarimu seperti tadi".

"hyung yakin?".

"kalau aku tidak yakin, mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu dongsaeng pabo!".

"YAK HYUNG! Jangan panggil aku pabo eoh! Kau bukan Yesung atau Eunhyuuk".

"ghureo, aku aku bukan mereka, aku sekutunya".

"Hyung‼".

"aigoooo… neonmu kyeoptayo… aku ingin mencubitmu eoh".

"HAJIMAN‼".

"ara, ara, mianheyo, aku hanya bercanda dongsaengku yang manis".

"kau bilang yakin ingin mendengarkanku, kenapa mengalihkan pembicaraan huh?!".

"arayo, aku dengarkan sekarang".

Raut Ryeowook sedikit berubah melihat jaawaban sekaligus senyum menyenangkan dari hyungnya, ia tau dibalik senyum itu ada beban luar biasa berat yang ditanggung hyungnya, ia juga tau apa yang ia katakan akan menambah beban hyungnya, namun ia juga tak bisa hanya diam menyembunyikan semuanya.

"hyung…".

"hmm?".

"kau ingat orang yang menyerangmu?".

"ghureo, aku masih ingat wajah cantiknya".

"kukira dia yang membawa Kyuhyun dan eoma, dia juga tau kalau kita ada disini hyung".

"…".

"Luhan mengetahui keberadaannya, dia seorang witch, bukan seorang wizard, mereka menggunakan sebutan wizard untuk bersembunyi, dia tinggal terpencil dipinggiran kota dekat hutan".

"dia pasti ingin kita mendatanginya".

"huh?".

"dia tau kita pasti mencari Kyuhyun, dia memancing kita untuk mendatangi tempatnya, dan menjalankan rencananya, entah apa itu".

"hyung, kau tak berfikir untuk mendatanginya kan?".

"sayangnya memang itu yang kufikirkan Wookie".

"Hyung‼".

"Ryeonggie, dia ingin kita mengikuti rencananya, dia ingin kita terpecah dengan melukai Eunhyuk, lalu membuat kita tak bisa berbuat apapun dengan membawa Kyuhyun dan eoma, melewati perbatasan sehingga ia bisa menyerang kita tanpa takut dengan kubah pelindung, lalu membawa kita keperangkapnya dengan mendatanginya, aku mengetahui semuanya, bahkan aku sadar jika aku membawa kita semua dalam bahaya, namun aku tak punya pilihan lain Wookie… aku tak bisa memberitahu kalian sebelumnya, jika aku memberitahu kalian, pasti difikiran kalian adalah menjauhinya, namun menghindar? itu tak menyelesaikan masalah, aku ingin kita selesaikan dan membawa anak manusia itu pulang ketempat mereka berasal".

"hyung…".

"kau tau jika mereka punya keluarga dan kerabat, aku yakin keluarganya tak ingin anggota keluarganya pergi begitu saja, sama seperti keegoisan kita ingin membawa Kyuhyun dan eoma pulang, kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka terluka begitu saja".

"jadi itu yang membuatmu seperti ini? Memikirkan semua sendirian? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat kami terlihat egois seperti ini, dengan membiarkanmu memikirkan semuanya, sedangkan kau tau sendiri jika kau punya…".

"maka dari itu aku tidak membertitahumu‼".

"hyung…".

"aku tau jika kau akan seperti ini, kau pasti akan melarangku dan… dan…".

"sudah cukup!".

"Ryeong…".

"hyung, aku tau kau jauh lebih memenatingkan dan melindungi kami dibanding dirimu sendiri, aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak kau bergabung dengan kami dan mengorbankan kemampuanmu untuk melindungi kami semua, tapi apa yang sekarang kau lakukan sudah melewati batas, kau tak bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mengorbankan dirimu".

"kalau begitu lakukanlah dengaku".

"kita akan kesana untuk membawa Kyuhyun pulang, tanpa masuk perangkap".

"sudah kubilang untuk tidak memikirkan rencana sendiri-".

"aniyo, aku sudah lama memikirkannya, dan ini sudah jadi sebelum kau memberitahuku tadi, jangan marah, araseo?!".

"lalu kapan?".

"malam yang gelap selalu membawa hal buruk dimata keluarga Lee, karena saat kami tidak bisa melihat langit malam yang terang itu seperti sebuah mala pertaka, dan aku akan menumpas semua itu, kita akan memulainya malam ini".

 **Tbc…**

 **Anyeong, chap kali ini gimana eoh? Jelek kah? Ato bikin bingung? Ga tau deh, mungkin salah satu, Hyo jarang cek fanficnya karena tugas yang numpuk, Hyo bersyukur aja masih bisa ngetik ditengah-tengah tugas yang setinggi gunung (ga juga, Cuma beberapa doank sebenarnya, Cuma satu tugas luar biasa jumlahnya, jadinya banyak -_-).**

 **Chap depan kemungkinan end, alias Fin, tunggu aja ne, do'ain moga aja tuganya ga namah biar bisa selesai fanficnya.**

 **Satu lagi, kemungkinan bulan depan Hyo bikin fanfic baru, pairnya tetep Eunhae/Hyukhae, sedikit pemberitahuan, genrenya** _ **Jeoseon time, School life, ama romance**_ **, nahh, buat para readerku, adakah yang bisa tebak ceritanya Hyo? Xixixi, bingung kah? Mungkin iya, karena Hyo nambahin school life dijaman Jeoseon, tapi kalo ada reader yang bisa tebak, Hyo cepetin tenggang ubdatenya deh buat story ini. (iklan -_-')**

 **gumawo ^-^**


	6. Finish

**Chapter 6(End)**

 **Title : sorcary fortunes in the different woods**

 **Author: Hyo**

 **Cast: Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechull and other**

 **Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae (always be this couple),slight Yewook, Kyumin**

 **Genree: fantasy (full), romance, angst, school life**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: ide cerita dari otak author sendiri, jika ada kesammaan alur, mungkin dikarenakan ide yang kebetulan sama, difanfiction ini saya Cuma pinjam nama, semua pemain milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **Sunmarry: sebuah ramalan dari seorang menantu kelaurga Kim yang sangat dipercaya oleh setiap keluarga, melihat tiga anak manusia yang memasuki dunia yang berbeda karena tiga ekor rubah siluman, dimana terdapat mahluk-mahluk ajaib didalamnya, penyihir, monster, siluman, dan mahluk mistis lainnya seakan menjadi kenyataan disana, ketiganya mendapat ramalan dari orang yang sama, namun satu orang mendapatkan sebuah ramalan kematian dari sang bulan biru dan harus mengorabankan satu orang, bagaimanapun ketiganya punya kehidupan, dan mereka harus kembali kedunianya yang sebenarnya bersama.**

 **Warning!: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, mungkin ada beberapa bagian alur yang diluar nalar, jadi bagi yang tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak memaksa membaca.**

 **n/a: author agak egois buat couple Eunhae, tapi author usaha'in biar couple lainnya juga bisa sama ukuran kayak Eunhae, hehe... mian eoh.**

 **Gumawosomimnida! Selamat membaca!**

Donghae terdiam dibalkon sembari memandang langit malam yang masih tertutup awan, namja manis itu sebenarnya sudah cukup lama berada didepan balkon toko dan memperhatikan langit malam yang senyap, namun entah apa yang membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk melihat langit sepi tersebut.

"Donghae-ah…".

Donghae membalikkan badannya, didapatinya seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang melangkah kearahnya tersenyum hangat yang begitu menenangkan, berdiri disamping Donghae sembari mengikuti arah perhatian Donghae.

"kukira kau lebih suka langit yang ramai dibanding langit yang gelap seperti ini".

"memang".

"lalu kenapa terus memperhatikan langit yang kosong?".

"langitnya tidak kosong, bintang dan bulannya bersembunyi dibalik awan, aku menunggu awan itu disapu angin agar bisa melihatnya, tapi rasanya dari tadi awannya bahkan tidak bergerak sekalipun, menyebalkan bukan?".

"jegomalyo? Dan kau tidak bosan?".

"aniyo, kau tidak akan bosan untuk menunggu mendapat sesuatu yang kau inginkan, bukankah begitu?".

"sesuatu yang kau inginkan…".

"kau juga punya-kan?".

"mollayo, ada sesuatu yang kutunggu, ada sesuatu yang kukhawatirkan, ada sessuatu yang aku inginkah, dan ada banyak lagi, aku tidak tau mana yang harus kutunggu".

"Sungminnie….".

"hmm?".

"kau merindukan Kyuhyun ne?".

"Y-YAK! A-apa maksudmu mengatakan itu huh?".

Donghae terkekeh, dia tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin yang terlihat memerah akan perbuatannya, namja manis itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tapi Sungminnie… bisa kau tolong Kyuhyun?".

"ye?".

"aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi kukira kau harapan terakhirku, aku tau ini mungkin akan beresiko, tapi tolong jangan biarakan Kyuhyun lebih terluka nantinya, tolong lindungi dia, kau bisa melakukannya?".

"Do-Donghae…".

"malam ini juga kita mencari mereka, malam ini juga kita bawa mereka pulang dan aku juga ingin malam ini juga kalian kembali pulang, setelah itu semuanya akan selesai".

"akan kucoba nanti".

"gumawopta".

 ****≪≫_Fortune_≪≫****

Donghae, Kangin dan lainnya mengikuti arah kaki Luhan dan Sehun yang kini membawa mereka untuk menyusuri desa mencari sebuah rumah yang dimaksud Luhan, hingga setelah beberapa waktu mereka mencari akhirnya Luhan menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah rumah yang sedikit terasing dari rumah lainnya larena jaraknya yang hampir dekat dengan daerah hutan dan juga keadaan depan rumah yang suram.

Donghae, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung menganga ditempat, bagaimana tidak kini didepan mereka terlihat rumah sederhana yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa ukurannya, berbeda dengan Luhan, Sehun, dan Kangin yang lebih terlihat waspada, menyadari hal tersebut kelima namja tersebut segera kembali ketujuan awal, keadaan sekitar terasa gelap dan mencengakam, bisa dirasakan sihir hitam pengikat ada disekitar mereka, tentu yang bisa merasakannya hanya para siluman dan para penyihir.

'ceklek'.

Baru saja terbuka, semua orang terkejut bukan main, dilihatnya seorang namja yang kini terkulai lemas dilantai dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, raut khawatir terpancar jelas dari setiap orang, terkecuali Donghae yang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disekitarnya.

"IMO‼".

Reyowook langsung berlari menghampiri namja tersebut diikuti Kangin, Sungmin, Yesung dan juga Luhan dan Sehun, Kangin memeluk namja tersebut dipangkuannya, semua orang khawatir, sangat khawatir bahkan, namun Donghae masih terus memperhatikan sekitar, Eunhyuk yang merasa aneh dengan Donghae-pun tak ada niat untuk meninggalkan namja manis ini, merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan dinding dan atap, Donghae beralih pada lantai, matanya menyipit kala dilihatnya garis Horizontal yang bercahaya, warnanya tidak begitu jauh dengan warna dasar lantai, Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna segera ia memperhatikan Kagin dan yang lainnya, dan…

"WOKKIE! PERGI DARI SANA, INI JEBAKAN‼!".

"Donghae menjauhlah‼".

Sring!

Eunhyuk menarik Donghae kasar hingga membentur tembok rumah, kini terlihat dinding sihir yang memisahkan antara Eunhae dan yang lainnya, Semua orang yang tadinya terfokus pada Leeteuk yang tergeletak langsung beralih pada Dongahe dan Eunhyuk yang kini terpisah dari mereka.

"hyung!".

wush….

Ryeowook beralih kearah lain, dilihatnya namja dengan jubah hitam yang kini menyeringai padanya, mata hijau yang menyala itu penuh dengan hasrat membunuh, amarah Ryeowook meluap, dalam waktu singkat dirinya sudah berubah menjadi siluman yang dipenuhi kebencian.

"aku tak tau kenapa, tapi aku benar-benar bernafsu untuk membunuhmu sekarang".

"ghureo, lakukanlah, tapi…".

Namja bermata hijau itu menatap pada setiap orang yang berada dibelakag Ryeowook, sebuah seringai terukir diwajah cantik namja itu, hingga….

"…tidak adil rasanya jika 7 lawan 1".

" _ropna lightzora"._

"Samchon‼".

Ryeowook hendak melindungi orang-orang dibelakangnya, namun sayang sekali, gerakannya kalah cepat dengan lesatan sihir yang langsung mengenai Kangin, Leeteuk, Luhan, dan Sehun, membuat 4 ahli sihir itu kini tak sadarkan diri tergeletak dilantai.

Sungmin dan Yesung yang tak terkena sihir tersebut tercengang ditempatnya, dua sosok manusia itu membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat teman-temannya kini tak bisa bergerak karena sihir hitam tersebut.

"Ryeowook…".

Raut Yesung semakin khawatir saat menyadari hanya Ryeowook yang bisa diandalkan disini, mengingat keduanya tak mempunyai kemampuan bahkan hanya untuk melukai namja cantik itu.

"kalian menjauh dari sini, biar nenek sihir ini aku yang mengatasinya".

"ta-tapi… kau sendirian….".

"KUBILANG MENJAUH!".

Ryeowook yang kelewat emosi menatap namja cantik itu penuh kebencian, dilihatnya namja cantik yang entah siapa namanya itu terlihat kesal dengan ejekannya, namun ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara mengalahkannya, mengingat ia tak tau kemampuan penyihir ini dibawahnya atau sama dengannya atau justru diatasnya.

"YAISH‼ Siapa yang kau panggil nenek sihir huh?‼!".

"tentu saja kau! Memang siapa lagi yang punya kemampuan sihir dan wajah keriput sepertimu".

"KAU INGIN MATI CARI MATI HUH?! BRENGSEK‼!".

Ryeowook menyeringai, dikeluarkannya kuku tajam disetiap jarinya, bersiap mnyerang namja itu kapan saja.

 ****≪≫_Fortune_≪≫****

Donghae berdiri dibantu Eunhyuk, matanya membulat sempurna melihat keadaan dongsaengnya disebrang dinding sihir yang memsahkan mereka, Donghae tadinya hendak menghancurkan dinding tersebut harus tertahan kala dirasakannya bahwa ia dan Eunhyuk ta sendirian disini.

"akhirnya kita bertemu juga, astaga… sulit dipercaya jika kau yang membunuh dongsaengku, bukan begitu manis?".

Donghae menengok kearah lain, dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi dengan jubah hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah penutup kepala yang menutupi hampir sebagian kepalanya, Donghae menggenggam lengan Eunhyuk kuat sebelum akhirnya mendorong namja tampan itu menjauh darinya, ia tak peduli dengan raut bingung Eunhyuk yang mempehatikannya, dirasakannya hawa sihir hitam yang ada didalam diri namja itu begitu kuat, bahkan tubuhnya ingin sekali menyerangnya jika saja ia masih punya kewarasan untuk melakukan itu.

Namja itu membuka penutup kepalanya, menunjukkan wajah tampan nan rupawan yang ia miliki, mungkin jika ada yeoja atau uke yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh cinta, namun tidak bagi Donghae, wajah tampan itu mengisyaratkan pada dirinya untuk semakin ingin membunuhnya.

"kau benar-benar orang yang membunuh dongsaengku huh?".

"dongsaengmu yang mana saja aku tidak tau, bagaimana kau bisa menyatakanku sebagai pembunuh dongsaengmu huh?".

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku masih ingat betul bau darahmu pada jasad dongsaengku, darah siluman rubah keluarga Lee, dan hanya kau keluarga Lee yang masih bertahan".

"tunggu… jangan katakan padaku jika… orang yang nenyerangku dihutan….".

"ghureo, dia dongsaengku".

"ti-tidak mungkin…".

"kau tau siapa orang yang kau bunuh itu? Dia adikku, adik dari warlock kegelapan didepanmu".

"aku tak ingin membunuhnya".

"lalu kenapa kau membunuhnya?".

"aku hanya ingin melindungi diriku, sungguh aku tak ingin membunuh atau melukainya".

"lalu apakah dengan membunuhnya itu pilihan terbaik yang bisa kau ambil untuk melindungi dirimu‼".

"aku…"

SRET!

Entah dengan apa, namun namja itu menarik tubuh Donghae digenggamannya, satu tangan kekarnya bahkan cukup untuk mengangkat tubuh Donghae, namja manis itu berusaha berontak kala dirasakannya ia kesulitan menghirup udara karena namja itu menekan tepat disaluran pernafasannnya.

"a-aku….ar-argh‼".

Donghae semakin menggerang kesakitan, tidak hanya semakin menekan satu jarinya disaluran pernafasan Donghae, sepertinya namja itu juga menekan beberapa syaraf Donghae, Eunhyuk yang melihatnya-pun mulai mendera air mata, melihat Donghae yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan namja itu.

"a-aku tak ingin me-membunuhnya, uhuk! Di-dia yang menyerangku… a-argh….".

Dengan usaha keras Donghae berusaha memberi celah dirinya agar bisa menghirup udara, meski dari cara bicaranya ia kesulitan.

"dia susah diatur dan keras kepala, namun layaknya kau peduli pada adik-adikmu aku juga ingin membalaskan kematian dongsaengku!".

"a-apa yang i-ingin kau- argh! La-lakukan…".

"sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku punya pilihan untukmu, jika aku ingin melampiaskan dendamku, siapa yang harus kubunuh? dongsaengmu? atau orang yang kau cintai?".

Donghae melihat kearah belakang namja itu, matanya membulat sempurna kala melihat seoseorang yang sangat ia kenal kini berdiri diam dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian beralih pada Eunhyuk dibelakangnya, ia menatap namja berjubah itu tidak suka, dengan tenaga yang ada Donghae mati-matian melepaskan cengkraman namja itu ada lehernya, namun dalam keadaaan tercekik seperti itu, sebesar apapun tenaga yang ia keluarkan tak akan bisa melepaskan dirinya.

"a-apa yang k-au lakukan pada do-dongsaengku…".

BRAK‼

" _datedhfirezo"._

"Donghae‼!".

Namja itu langsung menghempaskan Donghae kelantai, dan tak segan-segan melemparkan cahaya ungu kehitaman pada namja manis itu, hingga membuat Donghae yang tadi kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, kini tidak hanya terlihat kesulitan bernafas bahkan kini ia kelihatan menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"bagaimana rasanya? Seandainya kau tak main-main dengan orang disekitarku kau tak akan merasakannya, aku Choi Siwon, hyung dari Choi Minho, penyihir yang kau bunuh, aku akan memberimu pilhan sekali lagi, kau ingin memilih siapa?".

"dongsaeng atau orang yang kau cintai?".

"a-andweyo…".

Donghae mati-matian berusaha menaha rasa sakit yang menjerat dirinya, kala ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari sihir hitam yang sepertinya pelan-pelan membuatnya lemas, dilihatnya dongsaengnya Kyuhyun kini sudah dalam wujud siluman, namun bukan siluman yang ia kenal, seekor siluman yang dikuasai kebencian, dendam dan juga amarah, kini sepertinya siap menyerang siapa saja yang main-main dengannya.

"rasa sakit yang kurasakan… kehilangan dongsaengku, dan kau yang membunuhnya, asal kau tau bawahanku yang tak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya mendapat hukuman mati dariku, lalu bagimana dengamu yang dengan tanpa memikirkan apapun seenaknya membunuh dongsaengku hum? Kau ingin merasakan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari itu?‼".

"a-apa ma-mmaksudmu? Ja-jangan sampai…".

Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna, membaca pikiran namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu dari bola matanya yang menatap tajam kearah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, saat itu juga Donghae semakin berontak dengan air mata yang bercucuran dipelupuk matanya, meski semakin terlihat didikulitnya semakin membiru karena pergerakan kasarnya.

"Kyuhyun‼".

 ****≪≫_Fortune_≪≫****

" _Donghae‼!"._

Ryeowook tadinya ingin menyerang namja cantik itu harus menahan niatnya kala mendengar sebuah teriakan serak yang memanggil nama hyungnya.

"Do-Donghae hyung… HYUNG‼!"/ "Eunhyuk, Donghae‼". Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Yesung bersamaan memperhatikan dua orang disebrang dinding sihir yang kini sama-sama tergeletak dilantai, pikiran ketiganya langsung kacau menyadari hal tersebut, bahkan ketiganya tak menyadari bahwa namja cantik yang tadinya hendak mereka hadapi kini sudah mempersiapkan sebuah cahaya hijau pekat disalah satu telapak tangannya.

'Sring‼!".

BRAK‼

Ryeowook lengah, tanpa diketahuinya, namja cantik itu menyerang tepat dibagian perut Ryeowook dan sontak membuat namja imut itu langsung menubruk di dinding cukup keras.

"Ryeowook ‼!".

Sungmin dan Yesung terkejut dan khawatir bukan main, kini namja imut itu penuh dengan luka dan terlihat lemas karena efek sihir dan juga hantaman keras pada dinding, Yesung yang melihat keadaan Ryeowook tak langsung mendatanginya, dilihatnya namja cantik itu kembali, ia kembali menyeringai dan mengeluarkan cahaya hijau pekat itu ditangannya, siap menyerang dann…

" _ **kau akan melindungi seseorang dengan hatimu yang tertutup". (Yesung…)**_

Yesung segera berlari kearah Ryeowook dan memeluk namja imut kedekapannya, memeluknya erat hingga…

BRAK‼‼

"Yesung hyung‼ Ryeowook‼!".

Air mata Sungmin pecah saat cahaya hijau pekat itu dilemparkan pada keduanya, ia ingin berlari pada tumpukan kayu yang mengubur dua orang yang ia kenal baik itu, namun dilihatnya seseorang yang berdiri dari tumpukan kayu tersebut, ia membulatkan matanya mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah berdiri tersebut, orang yang sangat ia kenal yang ia kira tewas diantara tumpukan kayu besar itu, kini berdiri tegak tanpa ada satu-pun bekas luka yang berarti ditubuhnya dengan dikelili cahaya transparan yang melindunginya.

"Ye-Yesung hyung…".

Ryeowook mendongak, dilihatnya seorang namja tampan kini memeluknya, ia sempat membeku ditempat kala melihat siapa orang yang melindunginya, tadinya ia ingin menangis, namun sebuah senyum yang masih terukir diwajah orang yang memeluknya menghilangkan ketakutannya, berubah menjadi rasa lega dalam dirinya.

"gwencana?".

"Ye-Yesung…".

"kalahkan dia, kemudian bantu hyungmu".

"ku-kubah pelindung? Ta-tapi ini milik Donghae hyung, bagaimana kau…". Ryeowook memperhatikan cahaya transparan pada Yesung, rautnya terlihat bingung sekaligus khawatir…

 _PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!._

"dia pasti memberikannya padamu saat dia memukul kepalamu, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk waktu itu….".

"kalau begitu jangan khwatirkan aku, kalah dia, bukankah sewaktu dihutan kau tak sempat menyerangnya?".

Dicernanya perkataan Yesung pelan-pelan, sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai menatap namja cantik itu, ia berdiri dari tempatnya merubah wujudnya menjadi siluman sempurna, kuku tajam yang meruncing, urat-urat yang tercetak jelas di kulit hingga wajahnya, bola mata ungu yang menyala penuh amarah dan kebencian, lukanya menghilang begitu saja, melangkah pelan mendekati namja cantik itu yang tak jauh darinya.

"kau… melukai imoku… membawa dongsaengku dan hampir membunuh orang yang kucintai…".

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…".

"huh? Kau kira dengan mudah menjatuhkanku? Seorang Kim Heechul? Jangan pernah bayangkan itu!".

"aniyo, aku fikir sepertinya mungkin nanti akan sedikit bermain denganmu".

"baiklah, akan kuladeni".

Brak!

Sayang sekali, diluar dugaan Heechul menyerangnya duluan, namja cantik itu melemparkan cahya hijau gelap pada Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba hingga Ryeowook tak bisa memperkirakannnya, kini namja imut itutersungkur dilantai dengan memagang dadanya yang kini terasa sakit akibat serangan Heechul.

"Ryeowoook!".

Brak!

"Argh!".

Brak!

Srek!

Kembali tanpa diduga, Ryeowook yang tadi hendak berdiri tak sempat bergerak kala Heechul mencekik lehernya, Yesung tak tinggal diam ia berjalan pelan dibelakang Heechul, namun sayang keberadaannya disadari Heechul hingga segera Heechul melempar tubuh Ryeowook kearrah lain dan beralih mencekik Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ye-Yesung!".

"argh…".

Sret!

"nghhh!".

Bruk

Yesung tersungkur kelantai, dilihatnya Heechul yang mehana rasa sakit dipungggungnya akibat cakaran dari jari Ryeowook, kini bercak darah terlihat dipergelangan Ryeowook yang pelan-pelan menghilang berganti dengan cahaya ungu yang menyelimutinya, diikuti sebuah ekor berwarna orange yang sempurna terbentuk dibelakang tubuhnya juga bola mata yang ikut berubah ungu.

"Ryeowook…".

"argh!".

Srek!

Crat!

Crat!

Dengan gerakan cepat dan bertubi-tubi Ryeowook terus menyerang bagian perut Heechul dibagian yang sama berkali-kali hingga darah Heechul muncrat(?) keluar dari peredarannya.

"ini untuk pertemuan terakhir kita yang sempat tertunda…".

Sret!

CRAT!

"Argh!"

Sring….

Tubuh Heechul menghilang diserangan terakhir Ryeowook, diserbu angin begitu saja, Ryeowook melepaskan wujud silumannnya, raut namja itu terlihat berkunang-kunang, Yesung yang menyedari hal itu segera berlari kearah Ryeowook, meraih tubuh mungil yang hampir kehabisan tenaga tersebut sebelum sempat terjatuh kelantai.

Ditengha nafasnya yang terengah-engah Ryeowook menatap manik mata Yesung yang kini berada diatasnya, ia terdiam sesaat melihat sorot sepasang bola mata hitam yang kini tengah melemparkan senyuman padanya.

"gumawo…"".

"hmm….".

Yesung tersenyum simpul, didekatkannya tubuh Ryeowook padanya, dikecupnya bibir tipis itu pelan yang mendapat respon positif dari sang empu yang juga menarik diri untuk mengecup bibir Yesung.

" _Kyuhyun‼"._

Ryeowook dan Yesung seketika beralih pada pemandangan dibalik dinding sihir yang kini membatasinya, pikirannya langsung buyar melihat keadaan disebrang dinding sihir yang membatasinya, dilihatnya sang hyung kini sepertinya sudah tak bisa berkutik,dan lagi, entah harus senang atau khawatir, namun sepertinya keduanya, dilihatnya dongsaengnya yang masih dalam keadaan sehat kini berdiri didekat hyungnya, namun hal yang ia khawatirnya orang yang berdiri disana mungkin dongsaengnya namun jiwa yang berada dalam tubuh dongsaengnya jelas-jelas bukan dongsaengnya, yang kini dalam wujud siluman menyiapkan kuku tajam disetiap jarinya untuk menyerang seseorang yang kini tersungkur diatanah, namun bukan hyungnya.

"Eunhyuk… KYUKYUN HAJIMAN‼".

Ryeowook segera beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berlari menuju Kyuhyun yang kini semakin mendekati Eunhyuk, namun….

BRAK‼

Sepertinya Ryeowook lupa bahwa ada dinding sihir yang membatasinya, ia terpental menghantam dinding kala berusaha menembus dinding tersebut, Yesung yang mengetahuinya segera membantu Ryeowook untuk kembali berdiri.

"kau tak bisa kesana, kau akan mati jika memaksa menembus dindingnya….".

"tapi…".

"aku tau kini tak bisa diam saja, tapi kita juga tak bisa memaksa kesana Ryeowook…".

"tapi Eunhyuk dia…".

Ryeowook menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menatap pada Yesung didekatnya, lalu beralih pada Sungmin yang diam dipojok yang entah apa yang dipikirkan namja kelinci itu, namun bukan itu yang Ryeowook pikirkan, ia kembali berdiri dari tempatnya mendekati kembali dinding sihir tersebut, lalu kembali beralih pada Sungmin…

"Sungmin, kau bisa kesana!".

Sungmin mendongak menatap Ryeowook penuh pertanyaan, begitu pula Yesung yang sepertinya juga bingung dengan pola pikir Ryeowook, tak memperdulikan hal tersebut, namja tampan itu menyodorkan lengannnya pada dinding sihir yang masih bercahaya tersebut.

Wush…

Terjadi sangat cepat, tangannya sempat melewati dinding tersebut namun seakan mendapat penolakan tangannya kembali menjauhi dinding tersebut.

"Sungmin, kau harapan terakhirku, tolong Kyuhyun jangan biarkan dia menyakiti Eunhyuk atau siapapun, kumohon…".

"Kyuhyun?".

Sungmin masih memikirkan baik-baik kalimat Ryeowook, dilihatnya dinding sihir yang bercahaya tersebut, dan matanya membulat sempurna kala menyadari orang yang iacintai kini berada disebrang, yang kini tak dikenalnya, terlihat seperti monster yang siap mengoyak siapapun yang menghalanginya, tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin segera beranja dari tempatnya, entah kebranian darimana namun diambilnya langkah pertama menuju dinding tersebut, dan langkah berikutnya ia berlari kemudian….

" _ **kau merubah kepribadian seseorang dengan ketulusanmu….". (Sungmin)**_

BLASH!

WUSH‼!

Grep….

 _Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya, ia beberapa kali hemapir berhasil namun rantai itu semakin mengikatnya, ia ingin lari pulang kerumah disambut hangat oleh keluarganya, namun hanya gelap dan suram yang ia rasakan sekarang, percuma jika ia sudah lepas dari rantai yang mengikatnya, ia kini dikurung dengan entah apa, ia tak bisa melihatnya hanya terdpat kegelapan dan kesendirian, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah…._

 _grepp…_

 _Chu…_

 _Kyuhyun tersentak dalam diamnya, ia tak membuka mata, kala dirasanya pelukan hangat yang begitu nyaman baginya, diikuti benda basah yang hangat kini menyentuh bibirnya, tak dirasakannya besi panas yang menjerat kedua pergelangannya, rasa suram dan gelap kini pelan-pelan mulai lenyap disapu berganti dengan rasa aman yang sekelilingnya…_

Sungmin menarik dirinya untuk lebih mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, mengeratkan pelukannya menahan langkah namja tampan itu, tak peduli jadinya nanti, entah ia akan mati menjadi pelampiasaan Kyuhyun atau justru dilempar begitu saja karena menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun, ia tak peduli itu…

"Sungmin…".

Namja imut itu tersentak, kala gendang telinganya menangkap suara bass yang memangilnya pelan, direnggangkannya pelukan erat yang tadinya menempel pada Kyuhyun, kepalanya mendongak menatap mata jernih yang kini sepertinya telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"K-Kyu….".

"hmm, ini aku".

"ini kau… ini benar-benar kau Kyuhyunnie… hiks.. hiks…".

"gumawopta…".

"Kyuhyun pabo! Kyuhyun pabo! Kau tau bagaimana keadaan hyungmu saat kau pergi huh?‼ Jangan lakukan lagi paboya‼! Jangan sakiti mereka‼".

"mianheyo…". Diusapnya pipi Sungminn lembut, namja rtampan itu menatap mata foxy milik Sungmin penuh penyesalan, namun apa daya seulas senyum bahkan tak bisa ia buat melihat mata jernih yang kini berair tersebut.

"Kyu…".

"huh?".

"hyungmu…".

"waeyo?".

"jangan alihkan perhatianmu pada hal lain, diam dan dengarkan aku…".

 ****≪≫_Fortune_≪≫****

Donghae tak tau harus berbuat apa kala melihat keadaan sekitarnya setelah ia dihempaskan kasar kelantai, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, namun kini didpan matanya disebrang dinding sihir bisa dilihatnya dongsaeng keduanya kini harus berhadapan sendirian dengan seorang witch terlebih ada dua manusia disana, dan kini dihadapannya langsung ia bahakna tidak bisa bergerak barang sekalipun, melihat dongsaengnya yang lain kini berada disamping seorang warlock yang baru saja membuatnya tak bisa berkutik kala tenaganya sepenuhnya hilang begitu saja.

"Ryeowook… Kyuhyunnie… urineun dongsaeng…. jaegomal mianheyo….".

 _BRAK!_

" _Yesung hyung‼ Ryeowook‼!"._

'aku tak bisa menjaga mereka…. aku harus mengorbankan dongsaengku untuk keegoisanku, melalaikan tanggung jawabku untuk melindungi mereka, merenggut orang lain untuk kepentinganku, bagaimana aku masih kau biarkan untuk tetap hidup bersama mereka aboeji? kenapa kau tak membawaku dan membiarkan mereka hidup tanpa beban? Aku bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari seorang warlock karena harus merenggut hidup orang lain'.

Donghae bahkan tak sanggup membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang, bisa didengarnya teriakan Sungmin yang mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran, tidak! Bahkan hanya untuk mendengar ia bahkan hampir gila, lalu bagaimana dia bisa melihatnya…

 _My litle dongsaeng…._

" _Dasar cengeng‼ Kau cengeng Hyung‼"._

" _Yak Kyu‼ Jangan panggil aku seenaknya huh?‼"._

" _Kyuhyun, Donghae hyung, sudahlah jangan bertengkar eoh‼"._

Donghae membuka matanya, entah dorongan apa pada dirinya hingga memberanikan diri untuk melihat keadaan, atau mungkin sepotong ingatan itu membuatnya memiliki nyali untuk membuka matanya, namun baru saja ia membuka matanya dilihatnya dongsaengnya yang kini menatap Eunhyuk penuh kebencian, melangkah pelan sembari menunjukan kuku tajamnya yang siap mengoyak siapapun.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang lakukan pada dongsaengku‼!".

"yang kulakukan? menurutmu?".

"jangan buat dia seperti dirimu, jangan buat dia menjadi monster _SAEGYA‼_ ".

"harusnya kalian sadar, jika kalian pada dasarnya monster bahkan tanpa aku mengendalikan pikiran kalian, sekali monster tetap monster bukan?".

"apa yang kau tau tentang kami? Kau bahkan jauh lebih hina dari monster, orang yang memperlakukann orang lain seperti layaknya bangkai, dia bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding bangkai itu sendiri _Saegya_!".

"jika seperti itu penilaianmu terhadapku, bagaimana denganmu hum? Kalian para siluman hanya bisa merebut apa yang menjadi milik kami dan menikmatiny tanpa beban, menurutmu bagaimana penilainanmu terhadap hal itu?".

"kuakui aku bajingan yang mengorbankan adikku sendiri untuk kepentinganku agar aku bisa melanjutkan kambali hidupku, mengorbankan mereka yang tidak bersalah untuk kepentinganku, kuakui kalau aku brengsek dan tidak tau diri, orang berusaha membuat orang lain tenang sedangkan ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri, kau boleh membunuhku atau menjadikanku sasaran balas dendam atas kematian adikmu, tapi jangan pernah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tidak kau ketahui seenaknya, kami tak pernah merebut milik kalian, kalianlah yang sebenarnya mengambil milik kami, memanfaatkan kami untuk kepentingan kalian‼ Kami hanya ingin melindungi diri kami".

"membunuhmu tidaklah impas dengan rasa sakitku selama ini… kuanggap impas jika aku sudah membunuh hatimu hingga kau benar-benar tak bisa menghidupkannya kembali maka kuanggap semua selesai…".

"a-apa ma-maksudmu….".

"Bunuh manusia itu‼".

"ANDWEYO‼".

Seakan tak memperdulikan teriakan Donghae, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Eunhyuk yang tersungkur ditanah mengikuti perintah Siwon, tubuhnya keluar cahaya merah gelap yang melingkupi tubuhnya, ekornya yang semula pendek kini memanjang membentuk ekor rubah sempurna mengikuti keluarnya cahaya merah yang semakin pekat.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun… bentuk sempurna keluarga Cho… Kyu‼ Jangan sakiti dia Kyu‼ Jebalyo! Sadarlah‼!".

Donghae berusha keras berdiri, namun alhasil ia bahkan tak bergerak mengingat sihir Siwon yang dilemparkan padanya membuat dirinya sepertinya kehilangan banyak tenaga da juga kesadaran dirinya.

tap..

tap..

tap..

"andweyo jebal… jangan mereka jebal…".

BLASH!

WUSH‼!

Donghae yang tadinya benar-benar putus asa dan hanya bisa diam ditempatnya, bahkan hampir tak tau harus bagaimana, kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk sontak mendongak, mata jernihnya membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, dinding sihir itu menghilang begitu saja memperlihatnya keadaan dongsaeng kecilnya yang kini tengah terengah-engah dipelukan Yesung, juga orang tua angkatnya dan dua teman barunya yang kini dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Sungmin…".

Sring…

Warna merah pekat itu pelan-pelan mulai memudar dari tubuh Kyuhyun seiring dengan lengan Sungmin yang semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya seakan tak mengijinkan namja tampan itu bergerak kemanapun, Donghae bernafas lega, salah satu tangannya bergerak menuju dua orang namja itu bola-bola kecil berwarna cahaya biru mengitari telapak tangannya, hingga membentuk beberapa kumpulan cahaya biru yang indah disana.

" _domezitero"._

Donghae melemparkannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bola-bola kecil itu berubah menjadi kubah transparan tatkala menyentuh tubuh keduanya.

Brak!

"Donghae‼"/"Donghae hyung‼".

Siwon yang mengetahui hal tersebut segera menghempaskan tubuh Donghae kelantai secara kasar, kemudian menyerang Kyumin dengan sihirnya, namun ketika sihirnya menyentuh kubah Donghae alhasil sihir itu hanya lenyap begitu saja tanpa melukai Kyuhyun atau Sungmin, meskipun begitu keadaan Donghae-pun tidak bisa dikatakan baik, ia memang tak membuat Yesung, Sungmin atau Eunhyuk terluka berat, namja manis itu kini harus mendapatkan lukisan memar berat ditubuhnya karena menjadi sasaran Siwon, tidak sampai disitu, sepertinya ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, terlhat ia tak bisa menahan kubah sihir pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih lama, kubah itu pelan-pelan memudar hingga benar-benar hilang menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tanpa pelindung apapun.

"Donghae hyung… Ryeowook hyung…".

"bukan kau yang membuat mereka seperti ini Kyu…."

Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa kini ia tak terlindung apapun tercengang melihat keadaan sekitarnya, terutama keadaan hyung tertuanya yang kini sudah tak berdaya dilantai juga hyung keduanya yang kini lemas dipelukan Yesung, cahaya merah kembali menyeruak dari tubuh Kyuhyun, tersirat kemaran yang luar biasa disorot mata namja berambut ikal itu, ia beralih pada namja lain yang berada dibelakangnya, namja tampan dengan jubah hitam yang juga melempar raut kemarahan yang luar biasa dimatanya.

Wush!

Dalam waktu sigkat Kyuhyun yang tadinya berada didepan Sungmin kini sudah beradapan dengan Siwon yang sepertinya juga terlihat murka.

"kau…. aku yakin kau tau kalau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu bukan?".

"dan yakin kalau kau juga tau kalau aku tak akan membiarkan kalian hidup lebih lama lagi bukan?".

Sret!

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dilihatnya darah segar yang mengalir dari pipi Siwon karena cakarannya pada namja tampan itu, namun Siwon tak tinggal diam, dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah berpindah dibelakang Kyuhyun dan memukul punggung namja itu hingga tersungkur dilantai.

Brak!

"aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, tapi sudah cukup kalian membuatku menahan kesabaranku, membunuh adikku… dan kali ini, orang yang kucintai….. aku yakinkan kalian akan measakan hal yang lebih sakit dari itu….".

Brak!/Brak!/Brak!

"ARGH!".

Tanpa diperhitungkan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Siwon tidak menyerangnya, ia menyerang Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk secara bersamaan, tiga namja itu kini tergantung didinding dengan kabut hitam yang mencekik keduanya, tidak hanya Kyuhyun Donghae dan Ryeowook-pun juga terkejut + khawatir luar biasa, Ryeowook segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menyerang Siwon, namun tenaga namja imut itu sudah terkuras, hingga sia-sia saja, Siwon dengan mudah membalik keadaan dan menyerang Ryeowook.

Bruk!

Untunglah Kyuhyun bisa menangkap Ryeowook yang tadinya hampir membentur tembok, keduanya tak tau harus berbuat apa, karna jika salah perhitungan menyerang sedikit saja, tidak hanya satu atau dua, namun ketiga manusia itu bisa kehilangan nyawanya.

"Euhyuk‼".

"ARGHHH‼!".

Dua saudara angkat itu beralih pada hyung mereka yag tiba-tiba berteriak, bola mata keduanya membulat sempurna kala dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang menahan rasa sakit luar biasa dengan cahaya hijau gelap yang menusuk perutnya.

Sret!

"jika kalian bergerak selangkah saja, tidak hanya manusia lemah ini yang akan merasakan sakit…. bahkan 4 penyihir disana juga bisa kubunuh dengan mudah".

"a-andweyo-ARGH‼".

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak berkutik keduanya tak bisa berbuat apapun terkecuali terdiam diri melihat orang yang mereka sayangi kini meregang nyawa didepan mereka.

"jujur saja, urusanku bukan dengan kalian berdua atau manusia itu atau mungkin para penyihir yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan kehilangan nyawanya itu… tujuanku membawa kalian kemari hanya membuat rubah putih yang lemah ini…".

Siwon melangkah mendekati Donghae, dicengkramnya rahang Donghae kasar hingga menggantung didepannya, menunjukkan wajah manis yang kini dihiasi memar berat yang berwarna biru dialiri cairan kental berwarna merah.

"…merasakan apa yang kurasakan, itu saja".

"lepaskan mereka…. kulakukan apapun untukmu… jebal… hentikan semuanya…".

Siwon menyeringai, diusapnya air mata Donghae yang bercampur darah pelan, namun diujung usapannya sebuah luka kembali ia ukir dipipi Donghae dari kukunya, membuat darah segar yang tadinya menghilang kembali mengalir, bahkan Donghae hars menahan perih karna Siwon yang menancapkan kukunya pada luka baru Donghae, hingga kini darah yang mengalir dua kali lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"biarkan aku melihatmu memohon lagi…. aku ingin kembali melihat air matamu yang jernih itu kembali bercampur dengan merahnya darah…".

"ARGH‼".

"Hyukk… gheumanhae… jangan lukai dia… jebalyo".

Donghae kembali meneteskan air matanya, cahaya hita itu semakin menekan perut Eunhyuk hingga membuat namja tampan itu menggerang kesakitan menahan rasa sakit ketika lukanya semakin menjadi.

"gheumanhae… jebal… jjangan sakiti dia jebal…".

"tenanglah… haya dia yang aku siksa, yang lainnya akan tetap seperti itu".

"gheumanhae…".

Tak memperdulikan Donghae, Siwon kembali beranjak, didekatinya Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Yesug yang menggantung ditembok yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan sihir yang melilit leher mereka.

"Minho…. Heechul…". Setetes air mata Siwon jatuh, diperhatikannnya Eunhyuk beberapa saat kemudian beralih pada Donghae, disekanya air matanya kasar, hingga kini hanya terlihat amarah dibola mata Siwon karah Donghae.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MERASAKAN KEMATIAN MEREKA!".

"Eunhyuk‼!".

" _ **jika kau tak ingin itu terjadi, apabila kau bertemu seseorang pada bulan biru tepat diatas kepala, dengan 14 bintang yang berjajar diarah jam 6, jauhi dia atau kau akan kehilangan nyawamu…". (Eunhyuk…)**_

"ARGHH‼!".

"Eunhyyukk…. hiks… hiks… jebal gheumanhae….".

Siwon menghujam tepat diperut Eunhyuk denga kelima kukunya, tanpa menghlangkang cahaya hijau itu dari sana.

"Gheumanhae jebal….".

"ARGHHH‼". Siwon memutar tangannya, darah semakin keluar deras dari sela-sela jari Siwon, ditancapkannya kukunya semakin dalam dan aliran darah segarpun tak dipungkiri menets hingga kelantai.

"Gheumanhaee hiks.. hiks…".

"ARGH‼ Do-Donghae…". Siwon mengeluarkan tangannya, kuku tajam disetiap jarinya kini terhiasi dengan darah segar milik Eunhyuk, namja itu kembali menatap Donghae sinis sembari menyeringai benci.

"Donghae…."

"dia orang pertama yang akan mati disini…".

"GHEUMANHAE‼".

Jleb‼

"Donghae….".

Bruk‼

TESS!

" _jangan lagi…"._

" _jangan mati lagi…."._

" _beri aku kesempatan membiarkan mereka hidup jebal…"._

Donghae diam, dilihatnya tubuh Eunhyuk yang tidak berdaya kini tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai, tubuhnya bergetar cahaya biru melingkupi tubuhnya, sebuah ekor putih sempurna tumbuh dibelakang tubuhnya, luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuhnya pelan-pelan lenyap diikuti dengan bola mata biru yang terlukis amarah disana, kukunya tumbuh meruncing disetiap jarinya, ia berdiri ditatapnya Eunhyuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap Siwon penuh amarah.

"Eunhyuk… Ryeowook…. Kyuhyun… Yesung… Sungmin… Aku janji pada mereka untuk memungkan tiga manusia itu tanpa terkecuali…. dan kau benar-benar luar biasa karena membuatku tak tau harus berbuat apa karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku, jadi…".

Donghae beralih pada Yesung dan Sungmin yang masih digantung didinding, dengan mudah sebuah cahaya biru dilemparkannya pada keduanya hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh kelantai didekat Eunhyuk, namun saat itu juga sebuah kubah transparan berwarna biru ada disekitar mereka, Donghae lalu beralih pada Kangin, Leeteuk, Luhan dan Sehun yang kini dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan melindunginya dengan kubah yang sama, dan terakhir pada Siwon…

Brak!

Bugh!

Sring!

Donghae membanting tubuh Siwon kasar kelantai, menendang tubuhnya hingga terhimpit pada tembok dan menghempaskan kembali tubuh kekar itu kelantai.

BRAK‼

"aku bukan penyihir lemah yang mudah kalian kalahkan, keluarga lemah yang tak bisa melakukan apapun‼".

Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon menyerang tubuh Donghae hingga menghantap dinding, Diangkatnya tubuh Donghae dengan mudah tanpa menyentuhnya lalu sekali lagi menghempaskan namja itu kedinding dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Brak!

Donghae terdiam, ia tak melawan, bukan dia bukannya tidak melawan tapi ia belum melawan, Siwon mendekatinya namun segera didorongnya Siwon dan dengan gerakan cepat beralih kebelakang Siwon dan langsung menendang punggung namja tampan itu hingga tak berdaya dilantai.

"aku tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau tak banyak memberiku pilihan, jadi…. maaf aku melakukan hal sama untuk yang kedua kalinya". Donghae mendekati tubuh ringkih Siwon matabirunya tersirat rasa perih disana, terlihat _dark blue_ disetiap ujung jari Donghae, diusapnyaleher siwon pelan, namun setiap bagian kulit Siwon yang tersentuh tangan Donghae menyisakan bekas luka dalam yang dihiasi memar disana.

"kami membawa sial bukan? klan rubah keluarga Lee… klan lemah yang tak bisa berbuat apapun, aku harap kau menarik ucapanmu…".

" _curezsoulmizo"._

"ARGH‼".

"maaf jika menyakitkan, aku hanya ingin kau berfikir dua kali untuk meremehkan orang lain".

BRAK!

Siwon terlihat menahan sakit yang luar biasa, cahya hitam pekat keluar dari tubuhnya dan berkumpul dilangit-langit rumah, ketika cahya itu sudah mencapai ukuran terbesarnya cahaya itu meledak hingga membuat atap roboh memperlihatkan langit malam yang tadinya senyap kini berganti dengan bulan biru sempurna diatas kepala.

Tubuh Siwon melemah, dilihat dari Siwon yang kini tak berdaya dilantai disinari cahaya biru bulan malam, tubuh itu terlihat banyak kehilangan tenaga akibat dari serangan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun… Ryeowook… sisanya kuserahkan kalian".

Sring….

Donghae menatap keatas, menatap bulan biru sempurna yang kini ada dihadapannnya, cahya yang melingkupinya pelan-pelan menghilang diikuti cahaya bulan yang semakin terang, dari sudut mata Donghae cairan bening mengalir pelan melewati pipinya, detik berikutnya ia sudah terkapar dilantai saat seluruh cahaya dalam dirinya kembali ketempatnya.

paham dengan maksud hyung mereka, Ryeowook segera berlari menuju Donghae dan membawa namja manis itu menjauh dari Siwon, Kyuhyun sendiri mendatangi Siwon dengan keadaan siluman rubah sempurnanya, tak ada raut marah atau emosi dari namja berambut ikal itu, hanya sebuah seringai mengerikan tercipta diwajahnya, seakan siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Krekk…

Suara kayu bergesekan terdengar kala Kyuhyun mengangkat Siwon hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"ini untukmu yang telah membuat kami kehilangan orang disekitarku…".

Brak!

Kyuhyun membanting tubuh Siwon kesisi rumah yang lain, namun tentu saja hal itu tentu saja tak langsung membunuh namja tampan itu, namun cukup membuat sedikit luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sring…

Ryeowook juga tak mau tinggal diam, ia juga merubah wujudnya menjadi rubah sempurna, melangkah mendekati Siwon yang jaraknya agak jauh darinya.

"ini untukmu yang merebut hak kami begitu saja….".

BUGH!

"Argh! uhuk huwek!".

Ryeowook menginjak perut Siwon keras hingga darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, Ryeowook hanya menyeringai menanggapinya, lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tak jauh darinya mengangguk pelan kearah namja tampan itu.

"aku tak akan memaafkanmu yang sudah menyakiti imoku, jadi…".

" _stabsoulriyezo"._

"ARGH‼" _._

"apa yang kurasakan jauh lebih sakit dari yang kau rasakan sekarang".

Siwon hampir tak berdaya, sihir yang dilemparkan Ryeowook padanya membuatnya merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, kini ia hanya diam tanpa melawan apapun.

Brak!

Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih setelah Ryeowook menyerang, dilemparnya tubuh Siwon ketangah ruangan dibawah sinar bulan hingga mengahantam lantai cukup keras.

"ini karena kau yang sudah mengendalikanku".

" _firomineblezt"._

"argh!".

Seakan seperti dibakar, Siwon hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya tanpa melawan, serangan Donghae tadi membuatnya kehilangan tanganya, kini tubuhnya ringkih ia tak melakukan apapun kecuali menahan perih disekujur tubuhnya.

Ryeowook mulai mendekat disamping Kyuhyun, dipersiapkannnya kukunya yang kini berwarna ungu, begitu pula Kyuhyun yang juga menyiapkan hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

"ini untuk hyungku….".

"dan ini akhir dari penderitaannya…".

SRAK!

SRAK!

Sring….

Tubuh Siwon menghilang dimakan angin kala Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menyerang perutnya secara bersamaan, seperti hal Heechul tubuhnya berubahh menjadi abu begitu saja.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kembali kewujud manusia mereka, segera keduanya bergerak mendekati Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kini dalam keadaan tak berdaya, Ryeowook berusaha membangunkan Donghae sedang Kyuhyun berusaha menutup luka Eunhyuk yang bisa dibilang sangat parah.

"Donghae hyung… ireona! Ireona hyung!".

Ryeowoook mengusap kening Donghae pelan, diwaktu yang bersamaan cahaya terang keluar dari sana disaat itu pula Donghae mulai membuka kelopak matanya pelan.

"hyung….".

"Ryeonggie….".

"ghureo, ini aku".

"Eunhyuk… eodi?".

"dia dengan Kyuhyun".

"E-Eunhyuk!".

Donghae segera beranjak dari tempatnya, tanpa memperdulikan keadaannya ia berlari kearah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, air matanya menetes tidak hanya satu atau dua terlihat, namun kini dera air mata deras mengalir jelas dipipinya.

"andwe… andweyo…Kyu… katakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa…. jebal".

"hyung di-dia…".

"katakan kalau dia tidak apa-apa‼ Katakan padaku kalau aku punya kesempatan Kyu jebalyo hiks.. hiks.. hiks..".

"dia masih hidup…. hanya saja…".

"hanya saja?".

"kau bisa menolongnya hyung, tapi kau tak bisa memberinya kesempatan untuk tinggal disini lebih lama".

"apa maksudmu?".

"kau punya satu kesempatan untuk menolongnya dan dikesempatan itu juga kau harus mengembalikannya kedunianya hyung…".

"tak bisakah…".

"hyung, yang kini ada dihadapanmu bukan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya, ini seperti reinkarnasi, tapi dia punya batas waktu batas waktunya mungkin akan lebih panjang jika dia tidak terluka parah, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menggunakan tubuhnya yang sekarang".

Donghae mendongak, mata jernihnya menangkap benda bundar bersinar terang dengan cahaya birunya yang indah, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya meski setitik air mata menetes kembali namun tak ada raut kesedihan disana.

"aku yakin kau memberiku kesempatan…". Gumam Donghae pelan tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya pada benda bulat itu.

Dibawah cahaya bulan, pelan-pelan tubuh Donghae kembali dilingkupi cahaya biru setelah sekiranya cahaya itu sudah menutupi seluruh bagian dirinya, Donghae merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk, seketika cahaya biru itu berpindah dari tubuh Donghae pada Eunhyuk, saat itu juga Sungmin dan Yesung juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Dalam jangka waktu singkat Eunhyuk sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya, didapatinya Donghae yang kini tersenyum padanya dengan senyum malaikat khas miliknya. "Donghae…".

"mbwo?".

"gwencana?".

"hmm, semuanya sudah berakhir".

"apa yang terjadi? Aku masih hidup?".

"menurutmu?".

"tapi bagaimana?".

Chu…

Donghae tak menjawab, dikecupnya bibir Eunhyuk pelan, bisa Eunhyuk rasakan bibir Donghae yang basah karena air mata, menyadari keadaaannya namja berahang tegas itu memeluk tubuh Donghae erat dengannya tanpa ada niatan melapas tubuh itu.

"kita akan bertemu lagi kan?".

"tentu saja pabo! Kau sudah menyetubuhiku, aku tidak akan terima jika berpisah begitu saja dan membiarkan kau menyentuh orang lain".

"jaegomal?".

Donghae tak menjawab air matanya tak berhenti mengalir dipipi manisnya, tangisan yang menyakitkan, tanpa Donghae mejawab Eunhyuk sudah tau jawaban atas pertanyaan terakhirnya, namja tampann itu mengangkat dagu Donghae sehingga kini mereka saling menatap, Donghae semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, tak tega dengan keadaan namja dihadapannya tangannya Eunhyuk tergerak mengusap pipi Donghae pelan meski jejak air mata masih mengalir disana.

Chu….

Ditariknya tengkuk Donghae hingga kini bibir keduanya bertemu, Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghisap bibir Donghae, Donghae-pun juga begitu semakin dieratkannya tubuh namja yang ia cintai itu semakin dekat dengannya, Eunhyuk melumat bibirbawah Donghae kasar dan memaksa masuk kedalam goa hangat Donghae, ciuman panjang dan kasar itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga rasa hangat dan basah bibir Donghae menghilang berganti dengan hanya dingin angin malam yang Eunhyuk rasakan disekitarnya.

 ****≪≫_Fortune_≪≫****

" _Eunhyuk hyung! Sungmin hyung! Yesung hyung!"._

" _ireona! Eunhyuk hyung! Yesung hyung! Sungmin hyung!"._

" _hyung! Ireona‼"._

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya, dilihatnya seorang namja manis dengan pipi chubynya kini menatapnya khawatir, namun raut namja manis itu berubah lega kala kini bola matanya sudah menangkap cahaya pagi disekitarnya.

"hyung, gwencana?".

"He-Henry? Ini kau?".

"hmm".

"dimana Yesung dan Sungmin hyung?".

"ohh, mereka sudah bangun dan kini mereka terlihat syok, apa ada masalah?".

"syok?".

"gureo, mereka diam saja saat ditanya, apa yang terjadi pada kalian huh? Tiga sekawan yang hilang bersama dan ditemukan bersama tapi dengan raut berbeda-beda".

"berapa lama kami hilang?".

"semalaman‼".

"MBWO?!".

Eunhyuk segera berdiri dari tempatnya mencari keberadaan Yesung dan Sungmin, setelah beeberapa kali membuka beberapa camp hingga ditemukannya orang ia cari, namun dua temannnya tak sendirian melainkan dengan seorang penjaga hutan yang terlihat berbicara dengan keduanya.

"Sungmin hyung? Yesung hyung?".

"Hyuk… akhirnya kau bangun juga".

"ige mbwoya? Kalian tidak apa-apa?".

"hmm, gwencana".

"kalian melihatnya?".

Eunhyuk menoleh, dilihatnya kini penjaga hutan yang memakai topi hingga menutupi wajahnya itu sepertinya sedang berbicara dengannya.

"melihat apa?".

"kalian semalaman menghilang, aku yakin kalian menemukan sesuatu".

"yang kuingat, aku hanya mengikuti sesuatu yaang aneh, lalu masuh kedalam sebuah kuil tua dibalik air terjun, lalu aku mimpi kalau kami mendapat sebuah ramalan".

"nado, aku juga memipi kalau Eunhyuk dapat ramalan kematian, tapi dia malah menyetubuhi anak orang".

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!".

"waeyo? Aku memang memimpikannya".

"kalian punya mimpi yang sama? Lalu hal apa yang paling menakjubkan yang kalian mimpikan?".

"kenapa kau ingin tau?".

"kalian tak perlu curiga, aku sudah cukup lama disini".

"eung…. kami mencintai seseorang disana".

Penjaga hutan tersebut menyeringai menanggapi satu jawaban dari tiga namja muda itu, dilepasnya topi miliknya hingga menunjukkan mata rusa yang ia miliki kini tengah tersenyum pada ketiganya.

"sudah kubilang kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan bukan?".

"LUHAN!".

 **FINISH**

 **Huwaaa‼‼! Akhirnya selesai‼‼**

 **Makasih buat para reader yang mau baca fanficnya Hyo, maap buat chapter ini ubdatenya luamaaaaaaaa‼‼‼‼ BANGET! Maklumlah namanya juga masih sekolah, tugasnya ga bisa ditawar, jadi terpaksa deh Hyo harus mengorbankan Fanfic terlantar gitu aja.**

 **Dan para reader yang setia ngikutin fanficnya Hyo, Hyo bakal kasih special chapter kalo mau, tapi kalo ga mau ga apa-apa :3.**

 _ **Okey Guys! I Give promise for this moth , i'll upload new Fanfic, do you want reading it? Give me answer in review Guys‼‼ thank you‼ ^-^**_

 _ **See You‼!**_


	7. Special

**Sepcial Chapter**

 **Title : sorcary fortunes in the different woods**

 **Author: Hyo**

 **Cast: Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Siwon, Hanggeng, Heechull and other**

 **Pair: Eunhae/Hyukhae (always be this couple),slight Yewook, Kyumin**

 **Genree: fantasy (full), romance, angst, school life**

 **Rate: T+(jaga-jaga eohhh… ^-^)**

 **Disclaimer: ide cerita dari otak author sendiri, jika ada kesammaan alur, mungkin dikarenakan ide yang kebetulan sama, difanfiction ini saya Cuma pinjam nama, semua pemain milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan yang maha esa.**

 **Sunmarry**

 _ **NO SUNMARRY‼‼!**_

 **Warning!: YAOI, TYPO bertebaran, mungkin ada beberapa bagian alur yang diluar nalar, jadi bagi yang tidak suka disarankan untuk tidak memaksa membaca.**

 **n/a: author agak egois buat couple Eunhae, tapi author usaha'in biar couple lainnya juga bisa sama ukuran kayak Eunhae, hehe... mian eoh.**

 **Gumawosomimnida! Selamat membaca!**

Minggu yang menangkan diSeoul, tepatnya seminggu setelah acara camp berakhir, beberapa murid ada yang pulang kemarin untuk menghabiskan sehari penuh bersama keluarga, namun ada pula murid yang tetap tinggal diasrama untuk sekedar menikmati waktu senggang atau memang malas untuk mendatangi rumah(?), disebuah kamar asrama tepatnya diasrama B dengan nomor kamar 178, 3 orang namja tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing menatap curiga pada satu namja manis satu yang kini melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan tatapan datar yang sulit diartikan.

"baiklah, Sungmin hyung, aku lelah dengan permainanmu cepat katakan agar aku bisa mengetahuinya‼".

"ghureo Minnie, kami sudah jengah melihatmu diam dari tadi".

"sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting, hanya saja ada penjaga asrama baru disekolah kita".

"hanya itu? Cih, menjengkelkan".

"tapi dia meminta para murid kelas dua untuk sarapan lebih awal hari ini".

"untuk apa? perkenalan diri? Menghafal setiap murid?".

"omona! Biasanya kau senang kalau kita makan lebih awal, kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya Yesung hyung?".

"sudahlah Sungmin hyung, Yesung hyung, lebih baik kalau kita segera sarapan, mungkin saja kalau ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia katakan".

"ghureo, kajja!".

Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan kamar milik Eunhyuk untuk menuju kantin sarapan, setelah sekiranya melewati beberpa lorong dan juga menuruni tangga kini mereka sudah berada dikantin dengan seluruh murid kelas dua disana, yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang atau mencari tempat duduk seperti ketiganya.

"rasanya aneh kalau sarapan dikantin, bukankah biasanya diantar kekamar?".

"mollayo, lupakan saja, kita duduk disamping Henry saja, eotoke?".

"hmm, baiklah".

Sesuai perintah Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk kembali melangkah menuju dua orang namja yang kini tengah berbincang-bincang disalah satu meja makan ditengah kantin.

""pagi Henry-ah, tumben kau sudah dengan Zhoumi gege?".

"waeyo Eunhyuk hyung? tidak boleh aku dengan namjacinguku eoh? Atau kau yang iri karena tidak punya pasangan?".

"Yak! Aku hanya tanya bocah! Siapa juga yang iri? Aku heran kenapa Zhoumi bisa menyukaimu, mochi menyebalkan!".

"kau bilang apa? mochi menyebalkan? kau sendiri bagaimana? Monyet cabul!".

"MBWO?‼"

Sementara mochi dan monyet itu bertengkar, dengan langkah pelan dua orang namja berparas cantik sudah berdiri didepan kantin tanpa disadari para murid yang asik dengan urusannya masing-masing, satu namja yang berada dipaling depan berusaha menenangkan para murid sedangkan namja lainnya yang memakai jaket dan kaca mata hingga menutupi wajahnya berdiam diri dibelakang.

"Yeodeulra‼‼‼ Ada penguumuman bagi kalian‼".

Semua murid yang tadinya ribut seketika diam ditempat kala mendapati suara melengking dari namja cantik bertubuh kurus dan tinggi didepan kantin.

"aku disini sebagai perwakilan ketua pengurus asrama, dari asrama A Kim Jaejoong, aku ingin memberitahukan pada kalian para murid kelas 2 bahwa pengurus lama asrama kalian Shin Changmin terpaksa harus mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya karena masalah pribadi dengan keluarganya sehingga memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Seoul, dan aku disini juga ingin memberitahukan bahwa kalian juga akan mendapat pengurus baru dari luar kota".

Namja yang memakai jaket hitam dan kaca mata hitam itu melangkah hingga sejajar dengan Jaejoong, dibukanya penutup kepala yang menutupi kepalanya, namun sayangnya kita tak bisa melihat wajahnya secaara sempurna karena masih tertutup kaca mata.

"silakan perkenalkan dirimu….".

"ne, kamsamidah, Anyeong Yeorobunn‼ Nan Park Jung Soo imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Leeteuk hyung karena umurku yang hanya berjarak beberapa tahun dari kalian, juga aku berasal dari Mokpo bersama beberapa anggota keluargaku, mohon bantuannya". Jelasnya yang sebelumnya membuka kaca mata hitam miliknya, menunjukkan mata malaikat yang terlihat ramah.

Brak!

"KAU‼".

Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Sungmin serentak berdiri dari tempatnya, bola mata ketiganya membulat sempurna sambil menunjuk kearah pengurus baru tersebut, tidak sopan memang, namun pengurus baru berwajah malaikat itu hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapinya.

"YAK! DIMANA SOPAN SANTUN KALIAN?‼‼".

 ***:Special Chapter*:**

Seakan tak merasakan apapun dalam mulutnya, Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya mengambil, mengunyah lalu telan, entah sudah lembut atau tidak pada makan siang mereka hari ini, bahkan ponsel ketiganya yang snedari tadi berdering-pun seakan tak ada ditempat, hingga makanan mereka habispun ketiganya-pun tetap terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang kini menjalankan rutinitasnya.

"hyungdeul….".

"mbwo?".

"kau yakin itu hanya mimpi seperti yang Henry katakan?".

"molla Hyuk, yang jelas aku merindukan Ryeowook".

"nado, aku merindukan mereka".

"Donghae….".

"aku tidak yakin itu hanya mimpi, kau tau hyung, aku benar-benar menyentuh Donghae, aku dengar jelas bagaimana dia mendesah, atau rasa bibirnya yang pernah kucium, aku yakin itu bukan mimpi, dan juga penjaga hutan itu, itu Luhan hyung, pemilik toko roti, aku juga ingat mata rusanya saat tersenyum".

"huftt…. kau sangat hapal jika tentang sex hingga detailnya, kau benar-bnear jadikan anak orang pelampiasan nafsu birahimu Hyuk".

"aishhh, sudahlah aku ingin kekamar anak kelas 1, Kai punya video baru yag ingin dia tunjukan padaku".

"aishh, dasar pecinta yadong‼ Kalian benar-benar kejam menjadikan uke kalian pelampiasan".

"itu bukan aku! Itu Kai yang menjadikan KyungSoo pelayannya setiap malam".

"sekali pecinta yadong tetap saja tidak bisa menahan nafsunya yang kelewatan itu, kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Kai! Sama-sama menjadikan uke pelampiasan sex".

"kau harus mencobanya Minnie hyung, karena jujur meski hanya mimpi rasanya luar biasa".

"YAK BOCAH BRENGSEK‼".

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir tak peduli menanggapinya, Sungmin hanya melemparkan tatapan setan pada Eunhyuk yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya bersama Yesung sendirian.

"kau seperti tidak tau Eunhyuk, bukankah sejak masuk asrama dia sudah jadi berandal pecinta yadong?".

"memang, tapi Yesung hyung, kau memang pernah membayangkan kalau kau melakukan sex?".

"Yak! Aku bukan seme seperti itu pabo!".

"araseo!".

 ***:Special Chapter*:**

Malam menjelang, setelah sekiranya menikmati makan malam para muird kembali kekamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat, begitu pula dua namja yang kini tengah berjalan dikoridor asrama menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Yesung hyung….".

Yesung sontak menghentikan langkahnya kala mendengar Sungmin melirih menyebut namanya, ia membalikkan badannya menatap Sungmin yang kini lebih terlihat murung, tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran yang bertengkar dikepalanya, Yesung berniat melangkah menuju Sungmin yang agak berjarak dengannya.

"waeyo?".

"hyung…".

"mbwo?".

"ini malam sempurna dengan bulan purnama yang terang".

"S-Sungmin…". Bola mata Yesung membulat sempurna mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin, ia menatap sendu Sungmin yang kini tengah menatap sebuah jendela berukuran sedang tak jauh dari mereka, namun bukan itu yang kini tengah ditatap Sungmin melainkan sebuah benda bulat yang kini bersinar diluar sana, dikelilingi cahya mungil yang menyebar disekitarnya.

"hyung, nan jaegomal bogosipta….".

Grepp….

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang terasa pahit disana, tak ayal membuat Yesung memeluk teman dekatnya itu, dirasakannya bajunya yang basah karena air mata Sungmin, ia mengerti benar yang dirasakan namja kelinci satu ini, karena keadaannya-pun tak jauh berbeda, terlihat jejak basah dipipi namja tampan itu yang menandakan setitik air mata baru saja lolos dari sana.

"hyung…. aku merindukannya hyung… hiks.. hiks… nan jaegomal bogosipta.. hiks.. hiks….".

"uljima Sungmin-ah…. nado bogosipta….".

"itu bukan mimpi hyung, aku yakin itu benar-benar nyata hyung… hiks.. hiks… aku merindukan mereka hyung….".

"Sungmin…".

"aku yakin kau juga merindukannya , ghureoso?Kau merindukan Ryeowook-kan hyung‼ Katakan hyung jebal… hiks… hiks… Kau jga berfikir itu nyata bukan? Ppali Katakan!‼‼".

"hmmm nado….".

"sewaktu dicamp ada Luhan, tadi siang ada Leeteuk ahjuma, pasti mereka ada disini kan hyung? Hiks.. hiks… Kyu….".

"Sungmin-ah, Yesung-ah, gwencana?".

Suara malaikat itu sontak membuat Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari Yesung, bukan apa-apa hanya saja, tidak enak jika membuka masalah privasi pada orang lain, apalagi masalah yang bahkan tidak ada, itu akan membuat mereka terlihat seperti namja gila yang terjebak dalam imajinasinya. (kejem bangut lu thor -_-)

"joesoimnida songsaem, engg… ne, gwencana".

"apa kalian ada masalah? jika ada jangan sungkan mengatakannya, aku harus belajar bersosialisasi jika ingin para siswa kelas 2 mengenalku, katakanlah".

"aniyo, kau akan menganggap kami anak lima tahun jika kami menceritakannya".

"aigoo, jaegomal? Memang maslahnya seperti apa hum? Hingga membuat Sungmin menangis seperti tadi? Dan lagi, kalian tak ingin menceritakannnya karena masalahnya membuat kalian seperti anak-anak? Jangan bercanda".

"ne Leeteuk songsaem, tapi kami benar-benar tak bisa menceritakannya, joesoimnida".

"baiklah, itu bukan masalah, aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu".

"ye?".

"kalian berdua dan Eunhyuk tidur terpisah-kan?".

"ne, ada masalah?".

"bisa kalian hubungi Eunhyuk? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian bertiga".

"ne, tapi sekarang Eun-".

"ada apa?".

Tiga namja itu menghadap kebelakang mendapati suara berat yang masuk kegendang telinga mereka, namja berparas malaikat yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk yang kini melangkah mendekati ketiganya.

"syukurlah, kalau sudah lengkap, begini, maaf aku tak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya, mungkin kalian juga tidak terlalu nyaman karena aku melakukannya sesuai kehendakku dan tanpa bertanya dulu pada kalian".

"memang ada masalah songsaem? Kalau yang songsaenim lakukan memang apa yang seharusnya, kami tak keberatan".

"begini setiap dari- Oh, kalian disini!".

Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk masing-masing mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat penjaga baru asrama mereka ini beralih perhatian dari mereka, lebih tepatnya lebih tertarik pada sesuatu dibelakang mereka.

"engg… Sungmin-ah, Yesung-ah, Eunhyuk-ah, kalian akan mendapat jawaban yang lebih inci dari mereka".

Seusai menyapa sesuatu dibelakang tiga teman karib itu, Leeteuk kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ketiganya sembari kembali menunjuk belakang, secara bersamaan Sungmin, Yesung dan Eunhyuk mengikuti arah tangan Leeteuk, mmenjawab rasa penasaran dari benak ketiganya.

DEG..

… _tapi... untuk sekarang, aku tak ada maksud lain selain berusaha menyukaimu"._

"Kyuhyun….".

" _mbwo? Tidak keberatan? Kau yakin? Biasanya orang akan marah ketika ciumannya dicuri begitu saja, terkecuali mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, maka bukan masalah"._

"Ryeowook….".

Ketiganya terdiam ditempat mendapati dua namja asing yang kini memakai sragam sekolah mereka, dalam keadaan masih sangat rapi kini melangkah mendekati ketiganya.

"masing-masing dari mereka akan menjadi teman sekamar kalian".

"n-ne, songsaem". Jawab Sungmin dan Yesung bersamaan, keduanya masih tercengang dengan dua orang namja yang kini tersenyum pada mereka, tidak tepatnya hanya satu yag kini tersenyum sedang yang satunya terlihat acuh begitu saja.

"nah, Ryeonggie, kau akan semakamr dengan Yesung".

"Ryeowook imnida, aku suka warna ungu, suka memasak, aku anggota paling imut dikeluarga kami, tapi aku juga termasuk manis hanya saja hyung tertuaku dia yang paling mansi diantara kami, nah kalau adikku dia orangnya tampan, keren dan suka bermain psp".

" _dia tetap banyak bicara dan suka memuji diri sendiri"_

"Kim Jong Woon… tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung".

"nah Kyu, kau akan sekamar dengan Sungmin".

"Cho Kyuhyun, dengar aku tidak suka orang cerewet terlebih banyak tingkah, kuharap kau bukan tipe ingusan seperti itu".

" _kapan dia berhenti untuk bicara seenaknya sih?‼ tak ada bedanya meski sudah disini"._

"YAK! Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu tuan, kau tak akan mendengarnya, dan betapa beruntungnya dirimu karena aku buka tipe seperti yang ucapkan tadi!".

"baiklah, lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian dikamar nanti, dan Eunhyuk mian heyo, sepertinya dia yang semakamar dengamu belum sampai, tapi kau bisa bertanya pada Kyuhyun atau Ryeowook tentangnya".

"ne songsaem, aku-".

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN‼!".

Enam orang namja itu sontak menatap kebelakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kala mendapati suara melengking yang masuk ketelinga mereka dari arah sana, Kyuhyun yang menyedari siapa itu segera menghindar kebelakang Sungmin dan bersembunyi disana.

"kau apakan e-mail sosial mediaku huh? Kenapa aku diminta untuk membayar 7,000 won bocah brengsek!".

" aku hanya membuka beberapa situs saja hyung, kau tak perlu marah kan?".

"situs apa yang kau buka hingga membuatku mebayar sebanyak itu?‼".

"aku hanya memperbarui game diponselku….".

"game? lagi? Kau memperbaruinya atau membelinya bocah‼".

"mungkin keduanya…..".

"yaishh‼ Aku akann memotong uang sakumu".

"Y-Yak Hyung, apa kau tega membiarkanku sebulan penuh dengan uang minim?".

"kenapa aku harus khawatir? Kau saja menggunakan rekeningku untuk membeli game, jadi kukira mealukan hal kecil seperti itu bukan masalah".

"sudahlah hyung, Kyu".

"nah, Hyuk-ah, ini Donghae, dia akan satu kamar denganmu".

Eunhyyuk menatap Donghae dari atas sampai bawah, bola matanya terlihat sedikit terbelalak melihat cara berpakaian Donghae mulai dari celana jeans yang melekat mengikuti postur tubuhnya, hem putih berantakan dengan lengan pendek agak kebasaran yang dipakainya 2 kancing atas yang terbuka, ditambah rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat huh?‼!".

Eunhyuk tersentak dalam lamunannya mendapat triakan protes dari Donghae yang tiba-tiba, ia menatap bingung kearah namja manis satu ini yang kini terlihat sinis terhadapnya.

" _berbeda sekali…"._

"baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah, Ryeowook-ah, Donghae-ah, sisanya kalian bisa tanya pada teman sekamar kalian, araseo?! Ada beberapa administrasi kalian yang harus aku selesaikan".

"ne, kamsamidah".

Enam namja itu menatap kepergian Park songsaem dengan senyuman hangat diwajah masing-masing, sebenarnya tidak semua hanya 2 orang dan itu Ryeowook dan Donghae, sisianya hanya raut datar diwajah masing-masing.

"sampai ketemu dikelas besok hyungdeul".

"hmm, kau juga Kyu".

 ***:Special Chapter*:**

Tumpukan kertas berisi ribuan word itu tak henti-hentinya dibolak-balik tangan mungil Sungmin, kala ia membuka sebuah halaman tangannya tergerak mengambil sebuah bulpen yang tak jauh dari bukunya, namun baru ingin menaru tibta hitam itu niatnya buyar kala mendengar suara psp yang membuatnya terpakasa menahan kegiatannya, tak ada raut kesal atau geram melainkan raut bingung dan resah disana, hingga akhirnya diputuskannya untuk menutup buku tebal itu dan menaruhnya dinatar tumpukan buku lain disamping lampu belajar.

" _kenapa aku jadi segugup ini? tidak etis sama sekali"._

" _ayolah Sungmin, anggap dia seperti teman baru biasa, jangan terlalu canggung paboya‼"._

" _kau pernah bertemu dengannya, tidak, kau pernah mencintainya sekarang kau bertemu dengannya dan hanya meti diam didepan tumpukan buku? Dia bukan orang asing Lee Sungmin"._

" _dia hanya tidak ingat denganmu, memulai dari awal apa susahnya? Membuatnya belajar untuk kembali mencintaimu dan berusaha akrab, tidak harus sama seperti dihutan kan?"._

Sungmin terus bertengkar dengan kepalanya, terlihat raut wajah manis itu bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel disakunya, namun kembali fikiran menjengkelkan itu mengganggunya hingga membuatnya berat untuk menyalakan ponselnya.

"SUDAH CUKUP, AKU TIDAK TAHAN‼".

Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya, ditatapnya Kyuhyun penuh emosi melangkah cepat mendekati namja tampan yang kini berbaring dikasur berukuran sedang disamping kasur miliknya, Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan Sungmin-pun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya menanggapi sikap aneh namja imut yang menjadi teman satu kamarnya ini.

"waeyo?".

"Hey kau rubah sialan, jangan pura-pura dingin didepanku hanya karena kau sekarang ada diduniaku, kau tau, aku mati canggung hanya karena takut jika kau tidak mengenalku".

Kyuhyun bangkit mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin yang tak jauh darinya, ia tersenyum, tidak, tepatnya ia terkekeh jengkel melihat sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja memarahinya tanpa alasan jelas, ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya, menempelkannya pada dahi Sungmin pelan, Sungmin sendiri hanya dam tanpa memikirkan apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun, yang jelas ia butuh jawaban untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.

Bruk!

Sekali dorong dengan telunjuknya, Kyuhyun berhasil menjatuhkan Sungmin kelantai, namja manis itu hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang hanya menyeringai padanya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berjongkok menyamakan posisi dengannya.

" _apa dia masih ingat?"._

"Hey, umurmu sepertinya lebih tua dariku, tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya, siapa yang kau panggil rubah sialan? pura-pura dingin dan tidak mengenalmu? Pergi keduniamu? Memang sebelumnya didunia apa pabo? Apa kau sedang mabuk sekarang?! Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirmu itu, sanagt kekanakan". Jelas Kyuhyun dingin dan terkesan ketus, kemudian segera ketempat tidur untuk pergi kemimpinya.

Blush‼

" _ **Sungmin PABO‼‼‼‼".**_

Wajah Sungmin merah padam mendapat tanggapan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakkan bahkan untuk mengucap sebuah kata, tangannya gemetar mengambil ponsel disakunya, jari mungilnya tergerak mengetik beberapa pesan didalamnya.

 _cingudeul, Aku mati malu disini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengingatku…._

 _send: Eunhyuk(0xxxxxx) Yesung(0xxxxxx)_

"aku tidak akan bicara dengannya untuk waktu yang lama…..". Gerutu Sungmin meukul jidatnya pelan.

 **diwaktu yang sama…**

Benda kotak tipis itu tak henti-hentinya sendari tadi, bahkan terlihat dipojok layar ponsel baterai sudah memberikan satu garis merah disana, menandakan tak lam lagi benda itu akan segera mati, sedangkan sang pelaku membuka tutup beberapa aplikasi yang berbeda dengan raut bingung dan gugup.

"aishh jinja‼ Dia sangat menyebalkan dihutan, tapi sekarang sok diam? dasar rubang ungu! mereka benar-benar licik".

Blam..

Ponsel itu mati menyisakan sang pelaku pembunuhan yang kini semakin terlihat bingung ingin berbuat apa, hingga entah keberanian dari mana Yesung menengok kebelakang mendapati Ryeowook yang tengah membaca sebuah novel tebal, Yesung mendengus, ia kembali ketempatnya semula mengambil sebuah buku tipis yang terselip diantara buku pelajarannya.

tangan putih itu mulai terlihat menggambar beberapa notasi balok pada 4 baris tabel yang sudah tersedia didalam buku tersebut, ia terlihat melantunkan beberapa nada kemudian kembali menggambar notasi balok disana, berulang beberapa kali hingga sang pelaku penulisan lupa bahwa ada orang lain dikamarnya.

"itu bagus….".

"Aigooo!". Yesung tersentak kala gendangnya tiba-tiba mendengar suara asing yang cukup melengking ditelinga kanannya, bahkan notasi yang ia buat sempat tercoret.

"ohh, mianheyo…".

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?".

"waeyo? Aku tidak boleh disini?".

"a-ani, gwencana".

"kalau terganggu, anggap saja aku tidak ada disini, kau bisa menlanjutkannya".

"hmm…".

"itu lagu yang indah, kau bisa menunjukkannya pada guru musik jika kau ikut kelas band, pasti dia akan suka".

"kukira begitu". Yesung tersenyum simpul, tangannya kembali menggambar beberapa notasi balok dibukunya, berusaha menanggapi beberapa ocehan Ryeowook didekatnya.

"aku juga bisa membantumu membuatnya jika kau mau, atau mungkin kita bisa membuat sebuah group vokal musik, saat kudengar kau melantunkan lagumu itu terdengar indah dan menenangkan, Kyuhyun mungkin juga bisa membantu, dia punya suara bass yang bagus, kita bisa saja melakukannya, itupun jika kau menerima penawaranku".

"aku akan memikirkannya". Yesung diam, ia mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang tersenyum padanya meminta jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja imut itu.

"pati akan luar biasa jika kita benar-benar membuatnya, menurutmu nama apa yang cocok untuk group vokal kita jika benar-benar membuatnya? ohh, mungkin KyuWookSung? Atau YeWookKyu? aishh, aku benar-benar bingung, menurutmu na- ahh matta! Aku pasti sangat mengganggu karena banyak bicara, mianheyo, aku membuatmu menunda pekerjaanmu".

"KRY…".

"huh?".

"KRY, kukira itu nama group vocal yang akan kita buat".

"jaegomal? Kau benar-benar ingin membuatnya?".

"hmm…".

"KRY… Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, hwaa‼ Aku menyukainya, tapi aku benar-benar mengganggu sepertinya, kau bahkan menanggapi pertanyaanku dan melupakan pekerjaanmu… nan jaegomal mianhe".

"gwencana, aku hanya bosan jadi aku menulis lagu, tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin membuat group vocal itu, kau harus mendapat peretujuan Kyuhyun".

"tenang saja tenang anak setan itu, dia tidak akan menolaknya".

"Ryeowook-ah….".

"hmm?".

"kau tak ingat aku?".

"memang kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Ini kali pertama aku bicara denganmu".

"tapi kau bicara seakan sudah mengenalku cukup lama mengenalku".

"hanya perasaanmu saja, aku bahkan tak pernah ingat bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, kita sudahi dulu ne? Sudah malam dan aku mau tidur".

"hmm, tidurlah".

Yesung meraih charge ponselnya dilaci, segera ia menancapkan benda kotak hitam berkabel itu kestop-kontak yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, menghubungkannya dengan ponselnya yang tadinya mati.

Setelah sekiranya cukup berisi, namja tampan itu menyalakan kembali ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa pesan disana.

 _yeuldura, eotokeyo? Ryeowook bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganku_

 _send: Ryeowook(0xxxxxx) Eunhyuk(0xxxxxx)_

"apa aku harus menerima tawarannya?". Gumamnya pelan menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur dikasurnya.

 ***:Special Chapter*:**

Mata berkelopak satu itu sendari tadi tak melepaskan perhatiannya pada pintu kamar manda yang dalam keadaan tertutup itu dari atas kasurnya, dapat didengarnya suara gemericik air dari Shower yang pasti mengguyur tubuh orang yang berada didalam sana, hingga kegiatannya harus terhenti kala merasakan ponselnya bergetar dua kali dibalik saku celananya.

"Yesung hyung? Sungmin hyung?"

 _ **Lee SungMin**_

 _cingudeul, Aku mati malu disini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengingatku…._

 _08:59 pm_

 _ **Kim JongWoon**_

 _yeuldura, eotokeyo? Ryeowook bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganku_

 _09:00 pm_

"jadi mereka hilang ingatan? sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membuat anak itu tidak bisa berjalan besok".

Ceklek!

Sontak Eunhyuk segera menaruh ponselnya dimeja nakas yang tak jauh darinya, dilihatnya Donghae yang sudah memakai piyama tidur dengan sebuah handuk yang dikalungkan dileher putihnya.

"kau tidak mandi?".

"aku belum ingin mandi, kau bisa tidur duluan".

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya keluar kamar meninggalkan Donghae yang masih diam ditempat.

Angin malam cukup menusuk kulit namja berahang tegas itu, ia berdiri dibalkon asrama menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bulan purnama dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan disana, harusnya ia harus berfikir dua kali untuk keluar kamar dengan kaos tipis tanpa membawa jaket.

"14 bintang? Dulu aku hampir mati karena bertemu denganmu, sekarang diwaktu yang berbeda aku bertemu denganmu lagi, tapi bukan 14 bintang atau bulan purnama biru, yang kulihat hanya bulan biasa dengan jutaan bintang yang menyebar disana, itu tak berarti apapun bukan?".

"diluar dingin, kau tidak masuk? Aku tidak ingin tengah malam kau bangun karena kena flu".

Eunhyuk menengok kebelakang, seorang namja manis yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan piyama longgar yang ia pakai sama seperti diriya, tanpa jaket dan kini terlihat sedikit menggigil meski ditahan.

"kalau tau dingin kenapa keluar? Kau tidak akan bertahan dengan piyama tipis seperti itu, yang ada kau yang kena flu".

"salah ya, jika aku kesini untuk memintamu masuk? Aku tak ingin dibilang tidak punya tata krama karena memanggil orang dengan berteriak, ini jamnya orang tidur tau".

"setidaknya jangan buat dirimu tersiksa sendiri, paling tidak pakailah sweter minimal".

"kau saja hanya memakai kaos oblong dan celana jeans saja tidak masalah, lalu apa bedanya denganku? Aku juga namja tau".

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendapat tanggapan dari namja yang kini berada disampingnya itu, ia kembali menatap keatas, sebuah senyum gummy mengembang diwajahnya saat mendapati bintang lainnya bertambah hingga hampir memenuhi langit Seoul, dilihatnya Donghae yang juga memperhatikan hal yang sama dengannya kini juga terlihat senang dengan pemandangan malam yang ada didepannya sekarang, ia tersenyum menatap namja manis itu terlihat senang, namun tak selang lama gurat kecewa terlihat diwajahnya meski masih tertutup dengan senyumnya.

"gheumnahe…".

"huh?". Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendapati Donghae yang tiba-tiba bergumam dengan suara agak parau, dilihatnya namja manis itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan dengan mata teduh yang menyiratnya kekecewaan.

"waeyo?".

Chu…

Deg!

Mata berkelopak satu tu membulat sempurna kala bibirnya mendapat sentuhan lembut daru bibir lain, namun tak selang lama kecupan itu lepas begitu saja menyisakan kembali rasa kosong disana, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae intens, pipi mulus itu terlihat mengalirkan cairan bening disana, ia ingin mengusapnya jika saja Donghae sudah kembalii mendongak balik menatapnya.

"Eunhyuk pabo! Kenapa kau percaya pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook eoh! Mereka hanya pura-pura… hiks…".

"Donghae…".

"aku hampir gila menunggumu bicara denganku, hingga kuberanikan untuk bicara sebuah kalimat, kuharap kau membalasnya hangat, tapi yang kudapat kau seakan tak mengenaliku, kenapa kau mudah diperdaya dua bocah itu huh?‼ hiks.. hiks..".

Eunhyuk melongo, entah apa yang bisa ia lakukan, ia ingin tertawa, tapi ia juga ingin menangkan Donghae, hingga pilihan terakhirnya mengusap pipi Donghae sayang, meski gagal karena air mata lain kembali mengalir.

"uljimara….".

"Hyuk…".

"hmmm?".

"bososhipo….".

Eunhyuk tersenyum, diraihnya tubuh Donghae yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu kedalam dekapannya, mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Donghae sayang.

"nado boshosipo".

"hiks.. hiks..".

"sudah kubilang jangan menangis, kenapa masih menangis huh?".

"aku menangis karena senang pabo!".

"kalau begitu berhenti menangis, sekarang kita masuk saja, diluar dingin".

"hmm…".

 **_Skip_**

"eungh…".

Namja manis itu kembali menahan desahannya tatkala sesuatu menusuk bagian belakangnya, dicengkramnya sepasang lengan yang melingkar dipinggangnya sebagai pelampiasannya, keringat bercucuran disekitar pilipisnya, digigitnya bibir bawahnya sedikit keras saat tusukan lebih kasar didapatinya.

"ahh…. Hyukkhh". Bibir pink itu kembali mengeluarkan desahannya saat organsme ketiganya, tak hanya itu desahannya semakin keras kala dirasakannya tangan nakal tengah memainkan daerah sensitive dadanya bergantian.

"Donghae….. ahh…..".

"Hyukkiehh… enghh…".

Bruk!

Keduanya ambruk ketika secara bersmaan mencapai puncak, Eunhyuk menciumi punggung Donghae yang penuh dengan bau menyengat disana, tak terima dengan perlakuan orang yang tengah mencumbuinya, Donghae segera membalik badannya hingga kini keduanya berhadapan, tubuh keduanya sama-sama basah dengan keringat berusaha memburu udara disekitarnya, meski begitu senyum tak lepas dari keduanya, tak segan-segan Eunhyuk meraih tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya, mengecup pucuk kepala Donghae kembali.

"menyenangkan?".

"hmm, dan kau lebih menakutkan dari yang terakhir kita melakukannya".

"jaegomal? Wahh, kukira aku masih lembut melakukannya, kau bilang itu kasar?".

"dasar cabul!".

"hehe, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini hum?".

"setelah apa?".

"apa kau hanya diam saja seperti layaknya manusia lainnya atau mencari hal lain?".

"aku tidak tau dan tak mau tau, hidup itu seperti arah jarum jam, kau hanya perlu mengikutinya".

"tunggu dulu, kau seorang manusia atau siluman?".

Donghae mengecup bibir Eunhyuk singkat, sebuah senyuman terkembang dibibirnya, ia menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat tanpa melepaskan perhatiannya dari seorang namja yang dalam keadaan sama dengannya, naked. (XD)

"menurutmu?".

"k-kau jadi manusia?".

"sebenarnya, aku masih punya sihir didalam tubuhmu sewaktu mengobatimu karena kucing rumah itu dan sampai sekarang tetap disana".

"jadi yang kusetubuhi sekarang ini bukan manusia, dia masih seorang siluman ternyata".

"YAKK‼".

Bruk!

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae terlentang hingga keadaannya kini berada diatas tubuh namja manis itu, ia menyeringai tajam sebelum mengecup dan melumat bibir yang sudah bengkak karena ulahnya sebelumnya itu.

"bersiaplah, jika kau satu kamar denganku, maka kau mungkin akan sering mendapat service dariku".

"MBWO?‼ Yak-Ahhh…. eungh…". Donghae membulatkan matanya sempurna, ia hampir saja bangkit namun terhenti jika saja tak dirasakannya dadanya kini dikulum kasar dan juga bagian bawahnya yang serasa diremas.

 ***:Special Chapter*:**

Malam sunyi itu terasa damai, begitu pula namja manis dengan celana jeans dan hem tipis berwarna putihnya yang berantakan yang kini tengah berdiri dipinggir balkon asrama B itu tersenyum menatap langit malam dengan bulan purnama dan juga bintang-bintang yang bertebaran disekitarnya.

Wushh…

Sring!

Bulan purnama yang tadinya putih seketika berubah menjadi biru terang mengikuti namja manis tadi yang kini menampakkan sisi lain tubuhnya dengan ekor putih bersih dibelakang tubuhnya, mata biru menyala dan juga sepasang telinga yang juga berwarna putih, terlihat tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya biru transparan menambah kesan mengerikan dari dirinya.

"siapa kau, dan mau apa kau mengikutiku? Keluar‼". Namja manis itu terlihat geram, bola mta birunya waspada kesegala arah, namunn berhenti tatkala mendapati seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"ternyata benar kalau memang ada darah manis baru disekoah ini".

Namja tampan bertubuhh tinggi itu melangkah mendekati Donghae yang berdiri ditempatnya, dapat Donghae lihat raut dingin dengan seringai tajamnya kini memperhatikan Donghae.

Sret!

Namja itu berhenti tepat didepan Donghae, wajah tampannya terlihat menawan dengan sinar bulan yang menyinarinya, Donghae tetap aspada mengenai hal-hal diluar dugaan yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

"darahmu harum, tapi bukan darah manusia, ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik pada darah siluman dibanding darah manusia".

"jangan banyak bicara dan katakan siapa kau?‼".

"aku Kim Kibum vampire klan _Redfroza_ ". Namja itu melangkah semakin memojok tubuh Donghae, tangannya bergerak dari daerah leher Donghae turun kelengan dan berhenti dipergelangan tangannya, terlihat jari telunjuknya tumbuh meruncing dan sedikit bermain disana.

"apa yang-ARGH‼‼".

"selamat datang didunia barumu manis, tak lama lagi jiwamu akan jadi milkku".

Gumam namja itu pelan mengelus wajah Donghae sebelum pergi meninggalkan namja manis itu dengan membawa sebotol kecil cairan berwarna merah ditangannya.

"jangan lagi…".

Donghae terus memperhatikan namja itu melangkah menjauh sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya karena darah yang masih mengalir dipergelangan tangannya.

 **Finishhhh‼‼‼**

 **Anyeong reader, hayoo… siapa yang ngerasa NC-nya kurang? Buat sendiri aja ne, Hyo bikin litle NC ini aja kurang ahli, walaupun sebenernya pengen bikin, tapi pikirannya full pelajaran jadi ga sempet mikir hal 'gituan' hehe…. Cuma kali ini Hyo lagi libur sekolah sementara waktu jadi** _ **networknya**_ **lagi aktif meski agak lemot.**

 **Ya Udah reader, gumawo udah mau ngikutin Fortune milik MinHyo selama hampir 2 bulan ini, sampe ketemu lagi disother story milik Hyo lainnya.**

 **See You Readers‼‼**


End file.
